Naruto and Gaara at the Monster Academy
by BrownPaperBag51
Summary: When Naruto and Gaara are banished from their respective villages they are approached by a weird man with glowing eyes that wants their help to protect an academy for monsters. Naruto/Rosario Vampire/slight Gurren Lagann Crossover Ch2 Beta N&G/Harem
1. The Hokage's Old Friends

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

**I have decided that I will try a Naruto/Rosario + Vampire crossover first then if this goes well I will rewrite a story I deleted but with a twist. So tell me what you guys think about this story.**

**Now so that this story make since I want you to pay attention to what I am about to tell you. First Gaara still has the Shukaku inside of him. Second he was not named the Kazekage he was considered but didn't get the nod. Next in my story the Headmaster and Bus Driver are brothers and have lived for a long time. Finally Tsukune's Vampire and Ghoul powers are going to get him in a lot of trouble.**

**Here is the chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 The Hokage's old friends**

**

* * *

**

Sixteen year olds Naruto Namikaze and Gaara no Sabaku both sat in a random forest far away from their home villages with shock and disbelief written all over their faces.

"I can't believe it happened like that." Gaara said obviously stunned. Naruto looked over to him then with an empty smirk answered him.

"Believe it."

"But I thought we'd proved ourselves to them. Why would they just banish us like that?" Gaara asked hoping that his best friend had the answer as was the case so many times before.

"I don't know I wish I did but I don't."

Both shot a glance to the other before focusing their eyes toward the ground as they began to wonder what life held for them now that they weren't with a hidden village, neither noticing the figure with glowing white eyes watching them with curiosity.

As Naruto stared at the ground he watched as sand entered his view forming a note, 'There's someone watching us from the trees.' with a sigh Naruto he summoned a small toad then told it to capture the person watching them.

Minutes later the two jinchuuriki watched as a bear sized toad pulled a man with glowing eyes and a strange looking uniform out into the open. The toad bowed to Naruto before dispelling himself leaving the man in front of Naruto and Gaara.

Looking up the man saw the two jinchuuriki glaring at him with hatred in their eyes before he was lifted off the ground then shook violently by Naruto.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gaara questioned.

"My name is of no importance to you as for what I want well that's simple." The man said as he smiled then slowly pulled out a cigar out of his pocket. "I want to help you both."

Naruto frowned at the man, who didn't seem to be in any pain even though Naruto knew by the way he was holding him he should have at least been grimacing. Naruto looked the man in his glowing eyes before answering him.

"No thanks we don't need help from a weirdo like you." The young jinchuuriki answered as he roughly dropping the man before turning and walking away with Gaara in tow.

"That's a shame because I'm sure Hizuren and even Minato would've at least listened before dismissing me."

Unable to believe what he'd just heard Naruto quickly maneuvered back in front of the man to grab him by the neck tightly before yelling at him, "Who told you know those names?!"

"Well I was a good friend of both of them before they pasted on."

Gaara looked over at Naruto then at the man while deciding to find out what was wrong with his friend.

"Naruto I know Minato was your father's name but who was this Hizuren?"

"That's the first name of the Sandaime Hokage though he told me that only the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages along with his teammates and his summon Enma knew his name besides me." Naruto said as he eyed this strange man.

The man looked at Naruto as he smirked, causing Naruto to growl and lift him up again.

"You would have had to be a very good friend of the Sandaime to know his first name." Naruto said as the man slapped his hands away before answering.

"I was and so was my brother."

"So what do you want?"

"Simple my brother and I started a school for monsters and we would like you to attend."

"We aren't monsters we're humans with tailed beasts sealed inside of us." Gaara answered.

Naruto looked away from the man as he thought back to a conversation he'd had with Sandaime in which he was told that if things became too bad for him in the village and he wasn't around that a friend of his would seek him out.

Naruto looked back at the man who for some reason was laughing at Gaara as he began to wonder if this was the friend before giving his answer, "I'll go with you but you have to let Gaara come as well."

"Fine we'll iron out all the details once you meet my big brother." The man led the two through some trees until they saw a large metal thing which the man began to get on until Gaara spoke up, "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a bus you know a mode of transportation. Don't tell me you two are afraid of it."

Gaara glanced over to Naruto who shook his head before heading toward the bus with Gaara following close behind both ready to kill the man if the bus as he called it did anything strange.

Once the two were on they saw seats and windows with a door at the back. The man watched as they sat down across from each other then smirked as he started the bus up and taking off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

At the Monster Academy

* * *

A beautiful pink haired girl was walking around hoping to find her love interest or at the very least one of her friends. She continued to look around until she spotted a long pointy black hat moving through the crowd, seeing this she quickly attempted to get the person's attention.

"Hey Yukari-chan over here it's me!" The girl yelled as she ran toward the hat.

She able to make it half way before she felt someone grab her chest and rub in a circular motion causing her to moan softly from the pleasure she was feeling, "Moka-chan your chest is still as large as ever."

Once Yukari was finished she let Moka up who smiled with a blush on her face at Yukari before telling Moka about her summer vacation.

Yukari eventually asked Moka if she'd seen any of the others but was disappointed when she told her she hadn't. Moka smiled when Yukari grabbed her hand as they went to look for their friends. While the two walked around Moka explained to Yukari about what she did over the break, until they ran into three lizard monsters they faced last year.

"Well if isn't Moka-san and the little witch without that succubus and that guy who can release your vampire powers. I hope you two realize that it's time for payback." One of the monsters said as they began to advance on the two girls.

Thinking quickly Yukari waved her wand causing bedpans to appear above the lizard's heads before dropping on them, stunning the lizards allowing the girls to run. The two attempted to hide but were easily found then thrown roughly to the ground.

"Did you two think we were going to let you get away with humiliating us?"

The lizards raised their hand's to crush the girls all the while enjoying the fear that was on their faces.

Once they felt the ground buckle under the sheer force of their combined power they believed that the girls where dead and they had finally gotten their revenge until the smoke cleared to reveal two logs.

The three looked around for the girls but couldn't find a trace of them, until a voice alerted them to where their prey was.

"Why in the hell are you trying to kill these two?" The voice said from above the three causing them to look up to see a man with blond hair that touched down to his shoulders and completely covered his ears with ocean blue eyes holding a now unconscious Moka bridal style while Yukari sat safely on his shoulders.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Naruto and Gaara had faced things that would scare the average man into a coma but the two of them had never truly been frightened until now as they found themselves in this bus moving faster then either of them could run with a maniac at the controls. _

'_This crazy old guy is going to kill us." Naruto thought as he held on the seat in front of him. _

_The Bus Driver smirked as he continued to smoke his cigar, "So how are you boys doing back there?"_

"_Slow down or I'll kill you." _

_The Bus Driver hit another sharp turn causing Naruto to fall into the isle while Gaara hit his head against the window, "Sure thing didn't know I was going that fast." _

_After what seemed like forever the Bus Driver stopped the bus and with a smile announced that they had arrived, as he looked over his shoulder at them both before getting off the bus only to feel sand wrap around him the moment he stepped off the bus. _

_The Bus Driver looked back to see Gaara holding his hand out which seemed to be controlling the sand. _

"_I told you to slow down or I'd kill you but you never did so this is the end." Gaara said as he began to close his hand until Naruto laid a hand on his shoulder and explained that even though that nutcase did almost killed them he had been honest with them so far._

_Gaara sighed as he nodded then let the man go who thanked Naruto for saving him. Naruto waved it off then told the man to show them where the Headmaster was so they could find out what this was all about. The Bus Driver nodded then told the boys to follow him so his brother could get them situated._

_While they walked Naruto noticed a cute pink haired girl talking with a little girl who seemed excited just to be in her presence. Naruto was about to walk away when he saw three large lizards approach them, he watched as they talked then bedpans appeared above their heads before falling right on them stunning the three long enough to allow the girls to run. Naruto frowned as he saw the three get back up and chase after them. _

"_Hey Naruto what's wrong you look distracted?" Gaara said as he turned to his friend. _

"_No its nothing but listen I got something I need to do but I'll catch up to you." Naruto said then disappeared before Gaara or the Bus Driver could respond._

_Naruto hid in the trees once he found the girls and watched as the pink haired one had been knocked unconscious and the girl with the hat was scared stiff. Naruto saw the three raise their hands to crush the two girls and decided that it was time interfere._

_As they brought their hands down to crush the girls Naruto appeared next them and used a substitution to get them out of there in time._

_Flashback Over_

* * *

The three growled at the newcomer for interfering with what they felt to be their rightful revenge.

"Hey you give them to us right now or you'll be sorry." One of the three said as he attempted to scare the newcomer into to leaving.

"Why don't you tell me what it is that they did then perhaps we could talk it out?"

The three growled then began to move toward the tree until chops to the back of the neck knocked them all out cold.

Naruto smiled knowing that he was far to fast for those three to defend against he then turned to the witch and gave her a foxy smile that caused her to blush.

"Thanks for saving us my name's Yukari Sendou and her name's Moka Akashiya." Yukari said as she offered her hand to the blond stranger who had to adjust Moka so he could shake her hand.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and by the way I like your hat." Naruto said as he watched the girl light up with a bright smile.

"So why did they try to attack you?"

"Well you see I am a witch and most monsters don't like me to much since I am a hybrid between a monster and a human anyway those three attempted to pick on me last year until me friends came to my rescue."

Yukari explained while Naruto shook his head in approval she then told Naruto what they were doing before they were attacked.

"How about this Yukari I'll help you find your friends and in return you show me where the headmasters' office is deal?"

Yukari smiled back at him then shook his extended hand which sealed the deal before jumping onto his back as he took off in search of her friends.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"Tsukune-kun I missed you so much!" A large breasted blue haired girl yelled as she glomped him pushing his face into her chest.

"I missed you to Kurumu-chan." Tsukune answered as he attempted to take his face off her chest.

Kurumu began to grind herself against him when she was hit in the face by a snowball.

"Hi guys what's up?" A purple haired girl asked as she pushed Kurumu aside and hugged Tsukune.

"Hi Mizore-chan we're fine but have either of you seen Yukari-chan or Moka-san?" Tsukune asked as he watched Mizore shake her head which worried Tsukune a little bit.

Kurumu quickly jumped back to her feet and hugged Tsukune knowing that this was a good a chance as ever to be with Tsukune without Moka or Yukari there to get in the way, plus she knew that once Moka came Tsukune would be completely focused on her even if he didn't mean to be.

'_Damn it I wish the pink haired Moka could be more like the silver haired _Moka_._ Kurumu thought as she attempted to keep Tsukune attention and push Mizore away.

Mizore watched as Kurumu rubbed herself against Tsukune and silently laughed in her head knowing that wasn't the way to get him interest in you. Mizore understood that Tsukune cared for Moka more then he did the rest of them and didn't try to get in the middle of that unless her chance to be with him was in real danger.

"Let's go find them and while we look for them you can tell us how your summer was Tsukune." Mizore said as she watched him give her a nod as they started to look until they saw a blond hair man holding something that looked to be quite content with pink hair.

"Moka-san what did you do?!" Tsukune asked as he ran toward the man.

"I didn't do anything I swear." The man answered.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore didn't believe him until they saw a very familiar witch peek over his shoulder.

"Hey guys I see you've met Naruto he's so cool he saved me and Moka-chan from those lizards monsters from last year." Yukari yelled as she jumped off Naruto and gave Tsukune a hug.

"Hi Yukari-chan how are your parents?"

"They're fine I just wish I got to spend more time with them."

While the group got to know Naruto, Tsukune watched as Moka unconsciously shifted in his hold letting out a content sigh before opening her eyes. Moka rose a little dazed before remembering that she and Yukari were under attack.

"Yukari are you alright?"

"Yep I'm fine Naruto saved us from the lizard monsters." Yukari answered as she watched Moka give her a questioned look then pointed to guy that was holding her.

Moka looked up to see a handsome blond boy staring back at her with a smile that just seemed to belong on his face. Moka quickly realized she was still being held and was about to ask the boy to release her until she felt him set her down on her feet.

"Hey are you alright pinky?" Naruto asked her with a smirk on his face as he watched Yukari laugh along with a chuckling Tsukune.

"I'm fine and my name is Moka not pinky." Moka said with a huff as Naruto laughed before giving her a pat on the head.

Naruto and Yukari explained to the group what happened before Naruto turned away from the group and bent down.

Not knowing what was going on they were all surprised when Yukari jumped on his back.

"Hey Yukari-chan where are going?" Tsukune asked as he along with everyone else was puzzled as to why she was running off with this guy.

"Well we made a deal he promised to help me find you guys and in return he needs me to show him where the headmasters' office is."

That was the last thing she said as Naruto took off with Yukari waving at them. Moka turned back to the group and began explain what happened to her over the summer with one thought in mind, '_I have a feeling that Naruto-san is going to be a big factor in what happens this year._'

* * *

With Gaara

* * *

"So you're the headmaster?" Gaara questioned.

"That's right although you already knew that since you've spoken to my brother."

Gaara looked at this man warily but didn't sense any real danger coming from him or even hatred for what he was though he might not have known since they had only wanted Naruto at first.

"So do you know what I am?" Gaara asked as he watched the man as he answered.

"You mean a jinchuuriki yes I know about that." The Headmaster answered as the beautiful black haired girl that was standing next to him gasped.

"Is there a problem with what I am?"

"Certainly not I just didn't know that any jinchuuriki still existed after we heard about those people in cloaks like the one your wearing were killing them off." The girl answered.

"I understand why you would think that but Naruto and I took care of them and as for why I am wearing this cloak I took it off the toughest one that I had to defeat."

"I understand." Was the responds that Gaara got.

Gaara continued to ask the Headmaster questions that he believed would lead him to learn if the man was lying about the things he had been telling Naruto and himself though he couldn't find anything.

"So can you tell me what it is exactly that you want me and Naruto to do during our time here?"

"Of course I thought you would never ask you see the last few years I have been having some trouble here with the students not following the rules along with other problems so I would like you and Naruto to join my student police force." The Headmaster answered.

Gaara looked at the man then thought about what he said before giving his answer.

"No Naruto and I are tried of being told what to do so we don't want to follow under someone who might think they're better than everyone else."

"Well then how about this. We allow you both to take care of certain problems on your own and you patrol for us every night." The Bus Driver offered

"Patrol what do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"He means walking around make sure that fights aren't happening at night and no threats to the academy are in the making." The Headmaster answered for his brother.

Gaara thought it over before deciding that those terms were agreeable especially for him since he couldn't sleep that long anyway at least until Naruto was done with that seal he'd been designing for him, as Gaara was about to agree they heard a knock on the door.

When the door opened everyone turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. Naruto stepped in and shut the door behind him then glanced over the room and saw two unfamiliar faces that he didn't recognize.

One was a guy that resembled the crazy bus driver the second was a hot black haired girl with pigtails that were somewhat on the side of her head.

'_Note to self try and hook Gaara up._' Naruto thought with a small perverted giggle as he felt the weight leave his back then rush towards the object of his thoughts.

"Hi Ruby"

"Yukari-chan it's good to see you again and you're with someone who's going to help bring the school's crime down."

Yukari looked at Ruby questionably before letting her and Naruto in on what they were talking about before they arrived.

Once she was finished Naruto and Gaara talked over the offer for a short time before deciding that it would be smart to accept. Naruto then turned his attention to the Headmaster who was eying him as both began to size up one another.

"Well Naruto since you were late I didn't get to tell you about your payment which we'll discuss later though there is a part of it that I will tell you about now which is you may have free ramen from the cafeteria as long as its open if you teach me the sealing arts of a ninja." The Headmaster said as he watched Gaara move away from Naruto who stared at the old man and swore to himself that if he wasn't so creepy he would have jumped across the table and hugged him.

Instead Naruto shook the man's hand eagerly before he, Yukari, and Gaara left the room.

"So brother what did you think of Naruto?" The Bus Driver asked as he turned toward his brother.

"To be quite truthful I didn't believe it was him until I saw the look in his eye when I mentioned ramen that was when I knew we had the right man. I'm glad they are here brother because we are going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were running all over the academy with Yukari riding on Naruto's back pointing out important things to them, while Yukari talked Naruto looked over at Gaara and realized something was wrong.

"Hey Gaara I was wondering did he give you our class schedule?" Naruto asked since he remembered that the classes were the last thing that Yukari had pointed out to them.

"Yeah we're in most of the same classes so at least people won't try and bug me."

"Hey Yukari we better get you back to your friends since I'm sure they're really worried about you." Naruto said to Yukari who agreed but frowned since she liked hanging around with Naruto and his quiet friend.

It didn't take them long to find Yukari's group and drop her off.

"Hey Naruto are we ever going to see each other again?" Yukari asked.

"Of course Yukari were friends now and I've always had time for my friends believe it, plus I want to give you something." Naruto said as he pulled out a weird looking weapon with seal on it.

"If you ever find yourself in danger or need help just throw this at the ground and no matter where I am I will come to help you."

Once he'd finished he ruffled her hat before he and Gaara left to find their rooms, after they left the rest of the group came over to look at whatever it was Naruto gave Yukari.

"So Yukari-chan what happened and what's that?" Moka asked since she was just as curious as everyone else to know what the odd looking knife Yukari was hold was.

"I don't know what it is but he said that if I was ever in trouble that I couldn't get out of to throw this into the ground and no matter were he was he would come to help me."

"Hey should you really trust this guy so easily Yukari I mean he could be trying to use you to get close to Mizore, Moka, or me?" Kurumu said as she thought back to all of the guys in the academy that desired her and Moka.

"But if Naruto wanted Moka he could've had her in the forest or even when we were searching for you guys since I know I couldn't have stopped him and Tsukune wasn't around to take off the rosary."

"She has a point Kurumu-chan I mean Yukari and I didn't stand a chance against those lizards so if Naruto was able to defeat as easily as Yukari says then what was to stop him from taking me while I was unconscious." Moka explained as she knew that it was important to Yukari to have a friend outside of their group, plus she didn't feel any bad intentions coming from Naruto and according to Yukari he was a perfect gentleman while handling her body while she was out.

"Well I'll find out what his real purpose is." Kurumu said.

* * *

With Naruto and Gaara

* * *

"Well everything looks good now that we've set up our rooms and even better we are right next door to each other." Naruto said as he sat down on his bed then brought out the seal he'd been working on to drive the crazy priest out of Gaara and away from Shukaku.

Gaara had been standing near the window of Naruto's room silently hoping that Naruto would finish the seal soon so he could sleep as long as he wanted ever since Gaara had wrestled control of Shukaku away from the insane priest, though just as the priest could not fully take over neither could Gaara so he needed to rely on his friend to get rid of the priest.

"Alright Gaara I should have the seal done by no later than the end of this week so I hope you can hold out until then."

"I've held out basically since birth one week won't be a problem." Gaara said with a faint smile as he watched Naruto finish the part of the seal he was working on before getting ready for bed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Naruto and by the way what time do you want me to wake you up?" Gaara asked.

"School starts at eight so wake me at seven fifteen so we can get to the cafeteria and have some ramen."

"How did I end up with a best friend that's another jinchuuriki and has such an addiction to ramen?"

When Gaara got back to his room he sat down on his bed and attempted to get a feel for it since he would be able to use it freely in about a week, plus Naruto had already told him to get as rest as he wanted once he could sleep.

'I _can't wait to be able to sleep freely.'_

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Yukari awoke with a spring in her step for not only was she reunited with her friends but it was the first day of school which she did so well at. Yukari smiled as through her clothes on and went to the front entrance where she saw Kurumu and Moka standing.

"Hey guys ready for school?" Yukari asked excitedly.

"Not really I wish we could come here but without the school part." Kurumu said while looking around for Tsukune.

"That's because you're dumb."

Kurumu growled as she began chasing after Yukari who was yelling out apologizes, while this went on Tsukune approached Moka.

"Good Morning Moka-san," Tsukune said as he stood next to Moka and watched the two girls with a smile as he remembered why he came back in the first place.

"Good Morning Tsukune-kun you smell so good." Moka said and before Tsukune could even get mount a response Moka was biting the side of his neck.

"Moka-san I would like it if you did not drink my blood this year."

As Tsukune cried for his lost blood Moka looked away from Tsukune upset that she couldn't stop drinking his blood and began to wish she could act like a normal girl when she was around him.

The group waited until Mizore showed up then headed inside to get ready for school but stopped when they saw a crowd outside the cafeteria. Once they were able to get in they saw a red haired boy attempting to ignore the blond boy who was sitting next to him devouring ramen.

"Hey look its Naruto and his mean looking friend." Yukari said as she watched random girls surround the two causing her to frown slightly.

"Are you done yet Naruto?" Gaara asked as he was tried of all these girls asking him questions and just wanted to go to his first class.

Seeing his friend was uncomfortable Naruto reluctantly nodded and the two left for class though only after Naruto had went back to the chief to tell her to be ready for lunch.

"So who do we have first?" Naruto asked Gaara as he ruffled Yukari's hat as he walked by her.

"Some woman named Shizuka Nekonome."

'_Why did the Headmaster put us with the second years_?' Naruto wondered as he and Gaara arrived at the classroom a little earlier than their other classmates so the two decided to say hello to their new teacher.

"Excuse me Nekonome-san." Naruto said while knocking on the door hoping to get the woman's attention.

"Oh yes I don't recognize either of you so you must be Naruto-san and Gaara-san am I correct?" Nekonome asked as Naruto nodded his head then looked at her questionably.

"You know us?"

"Oh yes the Headmaster told me all about you two and why you're here and I think it's great. Though I was wondering if you could do me a favor you see I plan on taking all the second year students out for some special training and I was wondering if one or preferably both of you would come along to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Naruto looked over at Gaara knowing he was no good with people except for himself and his siblings so he decided his friend should get some practice in.

"Well to be honest Nekonome-san we are both technically second year students but I am afraid one of us must be at the school at all times to help protect it." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face but perked up at what he was about to do.

"So Gaara would be happy to escort you."

"Great thank you so much Gaara for agreeing to do this." Nekonome said as she hugged Gaara who attempted to trap Naruto in his sand coffin.

While Naruto ran from the sand Gaara attempted to tell Nekonome that he wasn't right for this but the bell interrupted him.

Gaara saw that he was now stuck in this mess thanks to his best friend and would have to spend the day with people that would try and get to know him which annoyed him greatly.

'_Naruto when I get back from this you are so dead_.' Gaara thought as he began to picture a chibi Naruto being crushed by sand as a chibi Gaara watched while eating Naruto's ramen.

Once the class settled Nekonome made the announcement that the special training would happen at third period and take the rest of the school day for all second year students except for Naruto who would get to do whatever he wanted during that time.

* * *

Third Period

* * *

"Yahoo I can't believe we get to leave the school for the rest of the day this is a dream come true!" Kurumu yelled glad to be out of the classroom.

After explaining to the students what was going on everyone was loaded onto the bus where the smirking Bus Driver was waiting. As Gaara got onto the bus he said something to the Bus Driver which made him freeze for a second before lighting up another cigar and taking off to the destination.

Gaara sighed as he took a seat in the back and looked out the window to see a laughing Naruto waving behind them. Gaara smirked at the shrinking figure as he began to think about all the ways he was going make Naruto pay when he returned.

As Gaara continued to brood he never noticed the girl that entered the office yesterday with Naruto approach him.

"Hi do you remember me?" Yukari asked with a smile that seemed to brighten everything around her except for Gaara himself.

"You're the little witch from yesterday Yukari I believe your name was."

Yukari shook her head indicating he was correct then watched as Gaara turned his attention away from her for a moment but brought it back the moment he realized she hadn't left.

"Is their something else I could help you with?" Gaara asked in his normal language that sent a shiver up Yukari's spine.

"Well I wanted to know a little about Naruto's knife."

Yukari pulled out the weapon and showed it to Gaara who chuckled when he realized that he didn't notice Naruto give that to her.

"Its not a knife it's a kunai and that one is special because Naruto's father used it before leaving it for Naruto to use as well." Gaara explained as he watched Yukari's eyes widen in surprise.

"But if it was his dad's why did he give it to me?"

Gaara was about to explain when the bus came to a halt and they were all told to get off.

Once everyone was off the bus they saw Nekonome standing in front of what looked like fruit she then explained what they were doing there.

"Well this is special training let's begin the spring fruit hunt." Nekonome said as Gaara looked around and saw that the only person that was confused besides him was some brown haired kid so Gaara decided to let him make a fool of himself by asking since all the monsters seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Please wait a moment, Nekonome-sensei. What's this all about a fruit hunt?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh that's because it's in season."

Gaara tuned her out once he got a look at the thing she was talking trying to capture and eat. Gaara frowned as he watched every single student drool at the site of it except for the kid that asked the question, so he turned away as everyone began to pair off into groups until a tap on his shoulder disrupted his thinking, when he looked down to see Yukari smiling back at him.

"Yes,"

"Would you like to pair with Moka and me?" Yukari asked.

"No thanks."

With that said Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand stunning everyone who was watching.

"Wow I wish I could do that!"

Gaara appeared next to a lake and decided that it would be best to practice his powers especially if he was going to use them to punish Naruto for his bad sense of humor. Gaara took the genjutsu off his clothes that he'd placed over his normal clothes then tossed the Akatsuki cloak to the ground to reveal the same out he wore when he saved Lee.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice asked from behind Gaara.

When Gaara turned around he saw Nekonome and the Bus Driver standing in front of him.

Gaara turned away from them so that he could began his training when a hand fell on his shoulder glancing back he saw Nekonome holding his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Gaara we were about to go fishing would you care to join us?" Nekonome asked as Gaara sighed since he realized she probably wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed.

"So Gaara I was wondering how life was for you and Naruto?" The Bus Driver asked as he looked for his fishing rod.

Gaara glanced at the man before explaining Naruto's life then his own all the while his sand was crushing a random tree behind him.

Nekonome was about to say something to him when they heard a scream in background.

"What was that?" Gaara asked as he took the spare fish rod from the Bus Driver.

"Looks like someone found their into the Demon's fruit trap. Should we send in a rescue team Nekonome-sensei?"

"Nope it's called special training for a reason if we help them now we'll spoil them."

"So you're just going to let your students die?" Gaara asked slightly annoyed with these two and their antics.

"Second year studies are complex the program. It's fascinating this harsh era we live in, it's so many experiences and good practices to adapt oneself to it, but the danger lies in the details which follow along. Reality is every year someone dies this time, though everyone seems safe." The Bus Driver said as he and Gaara watched as Nekonome took a bite out of the fish she'd caught.

"That's disgusting why would she take a bite out of a raw fish like that?" Gaara asked as the Bus Driver place his hand on Gaara shoulder and laughed.

"Well we should head back." Nekonome said as Gaara was about to use his sand to crush the Bus Drivers hand for touching him.

As the three walked back they heard yelling which caused Nekonome and the Bus Driver to quickly take off toward the clearing.

When they arrived they saw Kurumu, Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari, and a transformed Moka trying to battle the Dorian while the other students stood off to the side.

The group jumped away from the monster totally drained of energy. The five took breathes then readied themselves to give their all to defeat this monster, but as they were about to attack again when they felt something around their ankles looking down they saw sand keeping them in place.

"What the hell is this?!" Kurumu asked as the sand wrapped around their bodies then took them next to the teachers.

"I don't remember the Dorian having this kind of power." Yukari said as the sand unwrap them then began to borrow into the earth.

"That's because it's not that thing's power." A voice said deep from within the forest.

Everyone watched as Gaara stepped out of the forest with sand coming out of a gourd he had on his back.

"Hey what do you think your doing interfering in our fight?!" Kurumu asked Gaara but quickly averted her eyes as his gaze fell on her.

"Are telling me that I don't get a shot at this thing?" Gaara asked as he turned his full attention toward Kurumu.

"No" She answered in a low voice.

Gaara didn't even acknowledge Kurumu's fear instead he turned his attention back to his previous target.

"I'm glad you see I didn't get a chance to train since I was interrupted by Nekonome-san and the Bus Driver but now that I get a small opportunity to train I won't let it pass me up. You see even though I don't like to train in front of others the one I am training to defeat is not here so I'm not worried."

Gaara watched as the Dorian launched on of its tentacles at him only to have it stopped by sand. Gaara then launched his sand at the Dorian only for it to evade it the first time but not the second or third.

"Man he can control sand and bend it to his will now that's cool." A random student said.

"Yeah but he must only be able to control that sand that's in that gourd otherwise we go all the trouble of hauling it around?" Another student asked.

Meanwhile, Moka sat and watched as this boy in two moves was able to place more damage on the Dorian than she and the entire group could with just two attacks.

'_How is he able to control that sand to such a degree and who is this person he wants to use it to defeat_?" Moka asked herself as she made a mental note to keep an eye on Gaara and Naruto.

Gaara continued to do battle with the Dorian until he realized he had enough sand now to perform an attack he had been saving for Naruto and had only used once. Gaara quickly looked at of the bystanders to make sure they were behind him then flashed through hand signs.

"**Ryuusa Bakuryuu.**"

Gaara smirked as a giant tidal wave of sand arose in front of Gaara then attacked the Dorian leaving everyone that was watching stunned.

"Impossible he's actually so powerful that he can change a terrain by himself." The Bus Driver said completely stunned that a jinchuuriki was this powerful.

Mizore stood and watched the boy with an openly surprised look on her face as she thought she had control over her power but knew she couldn't change a terrain as he had just done.

"Does anyone know where all that sand came from?" Mizore asked hoping someone could provide her with an answer.

"I think I know when he first released you all from his sand I saw it retreat into the earth. My guess is that he uses the sand in that gourd to grind the rocks and minerals to make the sand we see know." Nekonome said as she decided to take the time to turn this great display of power into a teaching lesson.

Gaara listened as the sand explained to him that the Dorian was near death and one more powerful blow would do it. Gaara quickly got down on one knee then slammed his hands onto the edge of the sand he created.

"**Sabaku Taisou."**

Gaara watched as multiple shockwaves were sent through the sand which led to the whole area shaking causing everyone except Moka and Mizore to fall down, once it was done Gaara had the sand drag the now dead Dorian over to the others.

Everyone stood wide eyed as the Dorian was thrown down in front of them then watched as every bit of sand that was on it retreated back into Gaara's gourd. Gaara watched as everyone stared at him and frowned as it reminded him of his former home.

"What are you all staring at?" Gaara asked as many people turned their heads away from him quickly once they realized they were staring.

Gaara sighed while thinking it wasn't such a good idea to show his power until he saw Nekonome wearing his Akatsuki cloak on.

"That was amazing Gaara!" Yukari yelled as she thought about all the cool things he could do with his sand.

Gaara smiled slightly then thanked the girl since it wasn't everyday that someone saw power and didn't call him a freak.

"Yes it was nice and all but exactly how did you do it?" Moka asked with a frown on her beautiful face. Gaara glanced at her then began to ignore her with infuriated the vampire.

Nekonome called all the students over then sliced the Dorian up and gave everyone a piece which led to Gaara getting the biggest piece since he did kill.

"Keep it."

"But Gaara you were able to defeat the Dorian you deserve this."

Gaara looked away from her hoping she would take it away because he felt like he was going to throw up at the smell of it.

"You keep it or give to someone else but I don't want it." Gaara said as Nekonome sighed then walked away not understanding why Gaara didn't want the delicious fruit but didn't complain since he said she could have it.

After everyone was finished eating they got back onto the bus which was an adventure for everyone since the Bus Driver wanted to get back to tell his brother about what he'd seen from Gaara.

When they arrived back at the academy they saw Naruto laying in a open field wearing a long blue trench coat along with an open red shirt and a plain white shirt under all of it with blue jeans on.

Naruto noticed Gaara getting off the bus without the genjutsu over his clothes.

"Hey Gaara what happened?" Naruto asked as he didn't realize Gaara's sand was coming out of the gourd.

"Naruto you are dead."

This was Gaara's response as his sand grabbed Naruto by the foot and tossed him farther out into the field.

"_I think I could like it here_." Gaara thought as he watched his sand chase Naruto.

* * *

Come on now tell me that wasn't good and it'll only get better. Make sure you review and tell me what you want since it is early in the story I can get more of my fans ideas in.

* * *

Beta reader: Lonely Stalker


	2. A Strange Girl and Kurumu's Quest

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

Beta reader: Lonely Stalker

**First off, it seems like a good deal of people like this story, which makes me glad since I have been thinking about a crossover with Rosario + Vampire ever since I came across the show. Now I want you guys who read the story and actually like it to tell me exactly who you want me to pair up, though I do have my own pairings already in mind, I want to know your ideas as well, since maybe some of your thoughts could help me make my story better.**

**Second: I have been getting the same question over, and over and don't worry you will all find out what happened with Naruto and Gaara in this chapter I promise. **

**Finally, I plan to give you guys the fight that every fan of the anime universe has been waiting for since Rosario + Vampire was discovered not in this chapter, but soon, so keep a look out.**

(Beta Note to readers: Man everything was totally spelled incorrectly, I had to change even the intro above and the ending below. This took me FOREVER to complete, so you better enjoy it… or else…)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 A Strange girl and Kurumu's Quest

* * *

Naruto awoke with a loud yawn then turned toward his clock to see that it read seven thirty. '_Damn its seven thirty already, why the hell didn't Gaara wake me up, now I won't have enough time to get my ramen.'_ Naruto thought as he rushed to get his clothes on then performed the genjutsu over them and dashed out of his room. As Naruto ran toward the cafeteria, he saw Tsukune being chased by a large hedgehog with bull horns while Yukari and her friends chasing after both of them. Naruto quickly looked away, hoping that Yukari didn't see him, so then she wouldn't ask him to help, therefore cutting the little ramen time he already had to even less, though it was clear that luck wasn't on Naruto's side today.

Yukari ran after Tsukune and the monster, only to spot Naruto running the opposite way, she then made a beeline away from her friends in hopes that Naruto could save Tsukune. "Naruto we need your help!" Yukari yelled as she watched the blond drop his head in what looked like defeat. Naruto stopped running then turned to see the thing was about to jump on Tsukune, so he decided if he was going to act now was the time.

Naruto quickly moved Yukari behind him then made three quick hand signs before slamming his hands onto the ground with a shout of "**Doton: Yomi Numa**", which caused everyone in the area to watch as a small swamp appeared under the monster and began to sink it. The monster thrashed around in the swamp before tiring out and waited to sink all the way until it stopped sinking once the swamp reached the creature's knees. "Wow Naruto that was great!" Yukari yelled as she ran out from behind Naruto, but when she turned around for his answer he was already gone.

Yukari looked around for Naruto, but was unable to find him, so she ran over to Tsukune and the girls to make sure Tsukune was alright. After explaining to the girls that the monster just seemed to attack him for no reason, he wanted to know how he was rescued. "So which one of you girls saved me?" Tsukune asked as he looked to each of them, but found that they were just as clueless as he was except for Yukari. "Why it was Naruto of course." Yukari said as everyone that was hanging around began to whisper about the guy who hung around with the sand guy.

"What do you mean Naruto did this?" Kurumu asked as she became a little frightened at the prospect that Naruto could be even stronger than his silent, but scary friend. "Just what I mean I saw him off to the side so I ran over to ask him to help Tsukune then he moved me behind him and did some weird things with his hands then yelled out '**Doton: Yomi Numa'**, then this swamp appeared under this thing which saved Tsukune." Yukari explained with a slight sense of pride.

"Well then where is he so I can thank him?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know I let him out of my site for just one moment and he disappeared," Yukari said with a frown before they all heard the first bell ring, which meant they only had five minutes to get to class before they were late. The girls helped Tsukune to his feet, and then they all took off for class never noticing the figure that was watching them all with a scowl on its face.

* * *

With Gaara

* * *

Gaara sat in his seat of Nekonome's classroom with a small smirk on his face even when Nekonome approach him speaking nonsense, he wasn't trying to hear. His smirk did falter for he had cost his best friend a mourning of ramen, something which would frustrate Naruto to no end. Once the bell rang, Gaara watched as the class filed in with Naruto walking slowly behind everyone with his head down and took his seat next to Gaara, whose smirk widened before he received a glare that would have frozen hell itself. "Hey Naruto is something wrong?" Gaara asked in his normal voice, while attempting to keep the smile that was close to spread across his face. Naruto kept his glare on Gaara before deciding to answer his friend albeit through gritted teeth. "Why of course not Gaara, whatever gave you that idea." Naruto said as he watched Gaara's smirk grow.

Naruto frowned at Gaara, then decided to let him have it sand defenses and all, but was stopped when Nekonome told them both to quiet down. Naruto gave a nod, while Gaara continued to smirk at Naruto, who was trying his best to ignore him. "Don't worry Gaara you think what I did with the trip was bad, well you have no idea what I have in store for you now." Naruto said with a smirk of his own, as he watched a girl no older then thirteen or fourteen with red hair and green eyes along with a small brown bat both of which seemed to be staring directly at him intently as they entered the room. After a short talk with the girl, Nekonome turned to the class, then stepped aside so the girl could introduce herself. "I am Kokoa Shuzen." The girl said as she continued to stare at Naruto, who was beginning to think she had a screw loose.

"Naruto doesn't she look familiar?" Gaara asked as he noticed that the girl was staring directly at Naruto. "Yeah, now that you mention it, but I just can't put my finger on it." Naruto answered as he wished the girl would stop looking at him the way she was, since he was starting to get the creeps.

"Well Kokoa you can take the empty desk in front of Gaara. Gaara, could you please raise your hand so Kokoa knows who you are?" Nekonome asked as Gaara raised his hand slowly. Once Kokoa saw where she would be sitting she smirked slightly, which caused Gaara and Naruto to watch her closely as she took her seat.

Nekonome continued with her lesson while never noticing the tension between Naruto, Gaara, and Kokoa. The two attempted to speak to one another about certain things but realized that the girl was listening to them, even if she appeared not to be. When the bell rang to end the class period, Naruto quickly dragged Gaara out of the room and to their next class, while silently praying that the weird girl wasn't in this class. Naruto watched as everyone filed in and smiled. When he didn't see the girl, he then turned his attention to his new teacher. "Hello class for those of you who didn't get to meet me yesterday, I am Ririko Kagome." The beautiful woman said with small smile which caused all the boys, except for Naruto and Gaara to drool with hearts in their eyes.

The woman turned away from her class and began her lesson for the day. While she spoke, she began to notice that she had the attention of all the boys, except for two. This was something she was going to have to change. Kagome looked at the seating chart she had created, then found what she was looking for. "Gaara and Naruto Namikaze I hope I don't bore either of you." Kagome asked with a frown.

"Of course not Kagome-san we're both sorry if we gave you that impression." Naruto answered as he watched Kagome wave him off. As Kagome went back to listening, she began to wonder if he was just saying that, but then again it didn't matter if he did badly she could always give him some tutoring.

Naruto looked over to Gaara, who was a few rows over and sighed, then thought about that creepy girl that kept staring at him. '_I hope that girl doesn't turn out to be a problem, but then again, she wouldn't stop staring at me, so she probably will be_. _I just wish I could learn where I've seen her before._ Naruto thought with a frown then heard the bell ring and realized that he had been daydreaming throughout the whole class period.

Once lunchtime finally came, Naruto rushed out of his current classroom and straight to the cafeteria. Naruto arrived to see that the cook already had two dozen bowls of ramen waiting for him. Naruto gave a loud yell then quickly thanked the cook before digging in. Naruto heard other students enter the room but paid them no mind, until one approached him. Naruto looked up with noodles hanging out his mouth and saw the red-haired girl that kept staring at him. "What do you want, I'm eating?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"I want you to fight me." Kokoa said with a frown on her face.

"Like I said I am eating." Naruto answered, then returned to his food, as though Kokoa was no longer there, which angered the girl greatly. Kokoa quickly had her bat transform into a large hammer, then crushed the ramen in front of Naruto that he had not yet eaten. Naruto kept his head down as he looked over the destroyed ramen, then slowly looked up at Kokoa with silted red eyes that reminded Kokoa of an angry fox or vampire. "Outside. Now." Naruto said as he stood up and walked past a smirking Kokoa.

As the two walked outside, the students moved aside, since they could feel the rage coming off Naruto in waves, which caused everyone to begin talking about Naruto beating up little children. When Kokoa and Naruto made it outside, they realized that they had an audience, including Gaara, Yukari, and her friends. Just as the fight was about to go under way, Moka ran out and jumped in front of Kokoa. "Please Naruto-san I don't know what my little sister did, but please don't hurt her." Moka said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly. "I knew I recognized her. So she's your little sister. Well I guess I won't fight her then, but you have to tell her to leave me alone while I'm eating, got it?" Naruto said as he glanced at the scowling Kokoa.

Moka gave Naruto a smile, then a nod before being thrown out of the way by Kokoa. "You be quiet, you aren't my big sister. Now as for you, I plan to use you to become strong enough to beat my real big sister." Kokoa said as her bat transformed into a large mace. She then charged Naruto as he wondered how a little girl had the power to lift such a large weapon. When Naruto snapped back to reality, he was hit in the head with the mace which caused him to go flying ten feet before coming to a stop. "I thought he was stronger than that, pathetic." Kokoa said as she looked over at Naruto's prone form. She was then shocked when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kokoa along with everyone else were stunned as they looked around for Naruto.

Kokoa quickly had her bat transform into a sword then slowly moved away from the spot where Naruto disappeared from, until she heard a shout of '**Ninja Art Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu**'. The next thing she knew she was neck deep in the ground with Naruto standing over her with a smile on his face. "What is this?" Kokoa asked as she watched Naruto help Moka up, while the rest of Moka's group ran over along with Gaara. "Is she hurt?" Moka asked, hoping that there was nothing wrong with her little sister.

"Of course not if I wanted to, this would be the part where I finished her off, but since she can't defend herself I could just decapitate her." Naruto said with a smile on his face when he saw Kokoa's fear. "But I already told that I'm not going to hurt her." Naruto then smirked at her, then bent down and gave her a pat on the head just as he had done her older sister the day before, then laughed as she puffed her cheeks out in anger just like Moka had.

"Well little coco, I guess I'll leave you to the care of your big sister, see you later." Naruto said as he gave Gaara a look, who nodded then began to take off after him. "Hey this isn't over, I will defeat you and my big sister!" Kokoa yelled, hoping Naruto could hear her. Naruto stopped walking, then turned around and walked back in front of Kokoa while moving Tsukune and Moka who were trying to dig her up out of the way.

"Coco, you don't even know me, why in the world are you trying to fight with me?" Naruto asked since he was getting very annoyed with this young girl, even though her hair was his favorite color. "My name is Kokoa, and because I saw you fight earlier in the morning and I had a feeling that you are as strong if not stronger then my big sister, so that means if I can beat you, then I can at least challenge her." Kokoa said, as she tried to get out of the ground.

Naruto smiled at her before he and Gaara began to leave, but were stopped by Kurumu and Tsukune. "Can I help you two with something?" Naruto asked, slightly bored since he knew what was coming. "Well I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier this morning." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. Now what can I do for you Kurumu?"

"Well I was hoping that we could have lunch together and talk." Kurumu said with a seductive smile.

"Sure I guess, but don't expect to get a lot out of me since I don't talk much while I'm eating." Naruto answered as Kurumu nodded, then took off with Naruto and Gaara to the cafeteria.

As the three walked, Kurumu decided to put her plan into action. Kurumu slowly moved over towards Naruto, then grabbed his arm and placed it between her large breasts, making sure that he could get a good feel then looked up into his eyes.

"Naruto I was wondering if you could tell me why you are being so nice to Yukari?" Kurumu asked as she allowed her charm to take effect. Naruto looked down at her oddly, before taking his arm away, which surprised her. "Because I like her as a friend of course, so why wouldn't I be nice to her?" Naruto answered with a little anger in eyes. Kurumu couldn't believe that Naruto had fought off her charm, since even her destined one Tsukune couldn't break it without some help from Moka.

Kurumu quickly shook it off as they reached the cafeteria; since she knew that no boy could ever resist her on his own she figured she would get him while he ate. Naruto quickly grabbed all the ramen bowls that had been made which were a dozen bowls this time, and took them to a table next to the one he was sitting at, before Kurumu interrupted him. For the next ten minutes, Kurumu tried to ask Naruto questions, but was frustrated when she found herself ignored for food. "Naruto I wanted to know if you are interested in Moka, Mizore, or more importantly me." Kurumu said while still angry that her charm wasn't working on Naruto.

"No not really." Naruto answered as the bell rang, which caused Naruto to finish up the last two bowls of ramen, then dash off to class, leaving a stunned Kurumu to watch him leave with Gaara moving at his own pace.

When Naruto arrived in his class, he looked around he saw Yukari waving at him. He then looked next to her and saw Mizore staring into space while sucking on what looked like, to him, to be the same sucker she was always sucking on. "Naruto, I didn't know you were in the same class as me." Yukari said with a big smile on her face.

"Me neither, I'm glad I have people I know in every class, though I'm happy I get to talk to you before class starts… See I was wondering if you could tell me what Kurumu's problem was." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked with a sigh, since she remembered what Kurumu said she was going to.

"Well maybe it's my ego but I could have sworn she was coming on to me." Naruto said.

"I don't know, Kurumu-chan has always been weird." Yukari said as she turned away from Naruto, making sure he couldn't see the huge smile that was on her face, since he had the power to fight off her charm. While Yukari laughed, Gaara entered the classroom along with Moka Tsukune, Kurumu, and a seething Kokoa, who glared at Naruto the moment she laid eyes on him. Naruto ignored her, then waved Gaara over, then gave Yukari a pat on the head before taking a seat in the back. When he and Gaara sat down, he turned to Gaara beside him, and Yukari in front of him. "Yukari what are you doing here, I thought you were going to sit with your friends?" Naruto asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Well I was, but I decided that I get to sit with them all of the time so I decided to sit with you for this class period."

Naruto smiled at the girl before telling her it was alright, only to watch the rest of her friends move to the back and sit down next them as well. '_Do they travel in groups or something?"_ Naruto thought as he returned the wave he received from Moka and Tsukune, while attempting to move away from Kokoa, who had decided to take the open seat next to him, so she could continue her staring. When Nekonome arrived, she smiled at the students of her class, especially since she saw that Yukari, Moka, Gaara, and Naruto were here, since they looked like they would be her four best students for the year.

Gaara listened as Nekonome began to explain to the class about minerals and how you could create new sand, and smiled since he couldn't believe that this woman was attempting to teach him about his element just because she had seen it once. Gaara almost chuckled when he heard the things she was saying, since a lot of it was wrong, but he didn't really care if these kids knew the truth or not, he definitely wasn't losing any sleep or in his case getting any.

Moka watched as Gaara stared at Nekonome seemingly disinterested, while she saw her sister glaring daggers at Naruto and herself. Moka sighed, knowing that she would have to have a talk with Naruto after class about Kokoa, but as she thought about ways to save her sister from doing something that could really get her hurt, she began to think about Naruto along with those weird things he seemed to be able to do. Moka glanced at Naruto and saw that he was trying to ignore Kokoa by focusing on what Nekonome was teaching. With a sigh, Moka began to wonder if Naruto was actually stronger than her other side.

Finally, they made it through the last period of the day, which again featured Naruto, Gaara, Yukari, and her gang, this time back in Kagome's class. Once the final bell rang, Naruto jumped out of his seat and began to make his way to the cafeteria, only to be blocked by Moka. "Hey Moka what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private." Moka said slightly timid.

"Sure we can go to the place I found to relax while you guys went on your trip."

Moka looked at Naruto then agreed. With a smile she then watched as Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder she quickly closed her eyes until she felt Naruto take his hand off her shoulder. When Moka opened her eyes she found herself standing in a beautiful open field a little ways away from the school.

"So Moka what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked as he fell back onto the grass, then gave the spot next to him a pat.

"It's about my sister, I just wanted to say I know she can be annoying, especially now that it seems she wants to challenge both of us to fights, but I'm asking you please don't hurt her."

Naruto turned to Moka with a smile then laughed. "Moka, I'm not going to hurt your sister. Embarrass her when she attacks me, yes, but not hurt her. Actually she reminds me of these kids that really looked up to me back from where I came from." The moment Naruto said that last part, he turned away from Moka hoping he could keep the tears that threaten his eyes at bay.

Moka quickly stood up and rounded him, only to see the tears that were about to spill. "Oh I hope I didn't say anything to upset you." Moka said while looking into his deep, blue eyes.

"No you didn't, it's just what I said reminded me of my home, which gets me a little emotional, but don't worry about me I haven't cried since I was four and I'm not about to start now." Moka stood shocked at the confession Naruto just gave her, and began to wonder what could cause a person to have to harden themselves to that point.

"So what was it that got you upset?" Moka asked, since she was now very curious about Naruto.

"Well I'm still not sure if I can trust you, but I will tell you why I was upset though it might not make since until I tell you the whole story though that will come in time."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Naruto stood at the ruins of his apartment, which were caught up in the battle with Pein who had come to get Naruto, so the Akatsuki could rule the world. Even though Naruto's house was gone, he was pretty happy, the reason being that after Pein was dealt with, Sasuke and his team had come to kill the elders of Konoha, which ended with Sasuke losing to Naruto, since he had the guidance of Pa and Ma. The reasons that Sasuke wanted to kill the elders was still unknown since Danzo's Root had attempted to kill Sasuke on the spot, which led to Sakura put most of them in the hospital._

_Turning away from his former house, Naruto slowly made his way through the village still receiving the same glares he'd been getting since before he could walk, though most of the ninja he met greeted him with a smile. As Naruto wandered around, he found himself in front of the hospital, so he decided to pay Sasuke a visit, since he put him there. Once Naruto reached Sasuke's room, he opened the door to a familiar site which happened to be Sakura babying Sasuke. "Hey teme, how are you doing?" Naruto asked with a huge smile on his face._

_Sasuke became enraged when he saw Naruto, then became even angrier when he saw the smile that was on Naruto's face. Sasuke was about to tell Naruto that his victory over him was a fluke, but was interrupted by Sakura. "Naruto you'd better not be here to brag about beating Sasuke." Sakura said as she put down the apples that she was cutting up for Sasuke. _

"_No I was just coming to see how he was doing." Naruto answered with a smile. _

"_He's fine no thanks to you." Naruto frowned as he listened to Sakura, he didn't know exactly what it was, but ever since he completed his sage training, Sakura didn't seem all that scary to him anymore. Now he was going to stand up to her. "So what did you want me to do, stand aside and let him kill me along with the elders?" Now while it was no secret that Naruto didn't like the three elders, but they were a part of the village, therefore he would protect them._

_Sakura gritted her teeth at Naruto's answer, she didn't like how he was talking back to her, instead of following her around like a lost puppy, one which she could easily abuse, thus causing herself to feel good. Sakura quickly decided to show Naruto why he had better start going back to nodding at everything she said or did. Sakura stood up, then put her gloves on she then ran toward Naruto aiming to punch him over Hokage Mountain, but was shocked when the two elder toads appeared on his shoulders along with his eyes turning yellow before he stopped her punch cold. Sakura struggled to overpower Naruto, but was shocked when he began to push her back to the chair she was sitting in. "Sakura don't try and hit me anymore. I got your precious Sasuke-kun back, yet here you are trying to knock my head off, well I'm not going to allow it anymore so you'd better stop it." Naruto said as he gave Sakura a look to let her know he wasn't playing around._

_Sasuke frowned at the scene in front of him, since he counted on Sakura to keep Naruto down, but it seemed as though now that Naruto had had enough. "Dope you got lucky in our fight, that's all, if I wanted I could have defeated you." Sasuke said, hoping Naruto would take the bait and challenge him to another fight. _

"_Yeah right, teme we both know you were going with your little revenge thing, which means you couldn't have fought any harder." Naruto exclaimed as he laughed at the anger Sasuke was letting off, but ignored it as he turned to leave._

_Once Naruto was gone, Sakura turned to Sasuke and began to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear from her about how much better he was than Naruto. After Naruto left the hospital, he was told to report to the Hokage's office. Once the ANBU were gone, Naruto took to the rooftops to get to Tsunade's office. Naruto arrived in the office to see Tsunade pacing back and forth, while Shizune attempted to calm her down. "Hey granny what's up?" Naruto asked as he looked at Shizune to get a sense of what was wrong. _

"_Naruto the council wants to have a meeting with you and Sasuke about both of your status in the village." Tsunade explained with slight panic in her voice._

"_What do you mean my status in the village what did I do?" _

_Tsunade attempted to explain to him what was going on, but an ANBU interrupted, telling them that they were needed in the council room, since Sasuke was already there. When Naruto arrived, he saw Sasuke sitting in the middle of the room with an empty chair next to him. He then looked in front of Sasuke to see the civilian council, along with the clan heads and elders. "Can someone please explain to me why I am here?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face._

"_Of course, you see it came to the civilian council's knowledge that the attack on the village was your fault." A civilian member said. _

"_What how is it his fault?" Tsunade yelled in anger. "Simple they were looking for Naruto, which means if Naruto hadn't been a member of this village, then we wouldn't have been attacked." Hearing this caused some of the ninja council that were actually on Naruto's side to wonder if there was merit to what they were saying. _

_Tsunade frowned but was able to get herself under control so she could speak as a Hokage should. "Whatever the fact is, if it wasn't for Naruto we would all be dead. The real problem here is what to do with Sasuke Uchiha. There are only two choices which are death or life in prison." Tsunade said with a serious look on her face. After hearing the two choices, the civilian council jumped up and began to protest, only to be silenced by Tsunade's hand. "It doesn't matter what you think, you are the civilian council, and therefore you don't have any say with missing ninja. Now the ninja council along with the Hokage and elders will go and decide Sasuke's fate."_

_One hour later, the Hokage, elders, and clan heads came back out with their verdict, which seemed to make Tsunade glow. Tsunade stood and walked in front of Naruto and Sasuke, then looked down at Sasuke with a frown. "Sasuke Uchiha, the members of this council find you guilty of willingly becoming a missing ninja and aiding the greatest criminal in Konoha's history, your sentence is death, which is to be carried out publicly in one week." Tsunade said as she could feel the civilian council glaring at her back. Sasuke, for his part just sat there stunned mostly because he felt that his name would be enough to get him out of any trouble he may get into. The young Uchiha didn't even attempt to struggle when the ANBU took him away._

"_We of the civilian council demand that Naruto Uzumaki be executed as well." A civilian member said. "And on what grounds should he be executed for?" Civilian council stood up in an attempted argument when Danzo, along with Hiashi voted for Naruto to be executed. Everyone was shocked that Hiashi voted for Naruto's execution, since he had been a big supporter of Naruto's over the years. _

"_Hiashi what's with the change of heart?" Tsunade almost yelled, more then asked. _

"_I realized that they made some sense, we would not have been attacked if it wasn't for Naruto." Hiashi said as he looked at the boy who had his head down. _

"_But the Akatsuki is gone, so we don't have to worry about them anymore." Tsunade exclaimed. _

"_Maybe or maybe not but let me ask you what happens when the next group of maniacs appears for Naruto, then what?" Hiashi asked. _

"_Well with the civilian council, Danzo, and Hiashi that makes it a tie which means we can't kill him, but we also can't allow him stay. Therefore, Naruto Uzumaki as the Hokage of the Leaf Village, I banish you from Konoha and the Fire country."_

_

* * *

_

Flashback Over

* * *

When Naruto was finished, he turned to see Moka with tears running down her face. Naruto laughed, then placed his hand on her head. "Naruto I'm so sorry." Moka said as she felt Naruto pat her on the head.

"Don't be Moka, I've moved on from that part of my life now, we should get you back to your friends." Naruto said as he stopped patting Moka's head, then walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

With the others

* * *

Gaara walked along quietly as he watched the rest of Moka's friends search for her. Gaara, knowing very well that Moka was with Naruto, decided to hang around with Moka's little group until he came back. "I can't believe Moka-chan just disappeared like that." Yukari said as she through her hands up in frustration. Meanwhile, Kurumu and Mizore were fighting over whom was going to search with Tsukune, as said boy was trying to avoid an angry Kokoa.

"Hey you, quiet guy, do you know where Naruto and my big sister went?" Kokoa asked upset that she couldn't find her rivals.

"Be quiet you silly girl, and look in front of you." Gaara responded as everyone turned their attention to the space in front of Kokoa to see Naruto standing behind Moka with his hands on her shoulders as they appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Hey everybody, sorry for taking off like that, but I had to speak to Naruto." Moka said with a smile, as she went and stood next to Tsukune. "So Gaara, let's go train." Naruto said as he could have sworn he saw something of a smirk on Gaara's face when he mentioned training but passed it off as his imagination.

"Not so fast, you and I have a score to settle." Kokoa said as she ran in front of Naruto with her bat on her shoulder.

"Look Coco, I have some important things to do so why don't you go and play with your big sister for awhile." Naruto said as he inwardly smirked, since he loved to torture the girl.

"My name is Kokoa, and you along with my big sister are going to fight me, whether you want to or not." Moka seeing there was no way out of this, reluctantly agreed to fight since she didn't want her sister to hurt her friends in an attempt to get her to fight.

Once Moka stepped next to Naruto, Kokoa's bat changed into a large hammer before she charged both of them. Seeing that Moka couldn't fight very well, Naruto grabbed her by the waist and jumped onto the side of the building. Kokoa looked up to see Naruto hold her sister while looking down at her with a smirk. Naruto jumped back to the ground and saw that while Kokoa was strong, she was extremely slow, which would be her undoing in a fight against him.

Kokoa glanced toward her big sister and decided that she wasn't much of a challenge, the way she was, now Naruto on the hand, was a different story, the way he fought was better than most vampires. Kokoa quickly launched her attacks against Naruto, attempting to crush him under the weight of her hammer, but was finding out the same thing Naruto already knew: that he was too fast for her. Seeing that Naruto was too fast, Kokoa turned her attention back to her sister, before quickly charging her and slamming her hammer down right in front of Moka with such force it sent her flying right into Tsukune.

As Tsukune got up he felt something in his hand. Once he looked down, he saw that the rosary had been removed, causing Moka to transform. Naruto jumped, and then flipped over Kokoa. Once he landed, he lightly slapped her in the head causing her to turn and growl. "Naruto Namikaze stand down I'll handle this." Naruto turned around to see a version of Moka, except she had silver hair and red eyes, like he had when he used the Kyuubi chakra; also he noticed her breasts and ass were bigger, which caused Naruto to look down so she wouldn't see his blush.

Moka glanced at Naruto one last time before directing her full attention to her sister. "I don't care if you are my sister, whoever turns a blade toward me is just going to get kicked around." Moka said as Kokoa began to step back.

"Si-sister" Kokoa was able to say before she was kicked in the chin, which sent her flying.

"Know your place." Moka said as she watched her sister attempt to get to her feet. Tsukune ran over along with the others when Moka raised her hand to halt them. '_Tsukune you saved me. It would have been dangerous had you not removed the rosary at that moment. However it's not over yet_.' Moka thought. "Stay back, this is not over yet." Moka said to everyone as she kept her eyes on her sister. '_Kokoa is a vampire. She won't go down with just this much_.'

Naruto watched as Kokoa rose with a fire in her eyes, the likes of which he'd seen in only a couple of warriors. "She told me to stay back. I thought that kick of hers would have finished this, instead it seems she's just made her mad." Naruto said to Gaara, hoping no would hear him. Kokoa began to release a great deal of demonic power, which caused everyone except Naruto, Gaara, and Moka to take a deep breath.

"So Moka's kick was ineffective? More so, this demonic power rivals Moka's power." Kurumu said to Mizore, who was ignoring her.

"Come Kokoa it's been such a long time since we've had a sisterly fight. You should be satisfied with your opponent." Moka said as she readied herself for her fight against her sister until she found herself embraced tightly by her sister. "Wha-What are you planning Kokoa, don't you hate me and Naruto?" Moka asked, quite surprised that she was hugging her after trying to kill her.

"I wanted to meet you the whole time, I wanted to meet you big sister. Please don't go anywhere again." Kokoa said as she sobbed into Moka's shoulder.

Naruto shook his head at the scene but was happy that Moka had some type of family, even though it kind of reminded him of Gaara's situation, back when he was still crazy. Taking a deep sigh, Naruto slapped Gaara on the shoulder. As they began to walk away they heard a voice call out to them, but they ignored it until a hand landed on Naruto's shoulder. The two boys turned around to find that the hand belonged to Moka, who was wearing a frown. "Didn't you hear me call you two?" Moka asked as she attempted to intimidate them both.

"Yes we did, but," Gaara started.

"We chose to ignore you." Naruto finished as he shrugged Moka's hand off, and the two continued on their way until they heard a shout of, "Know your place," then Naruto was kicked into a couple of trees. Moka smirked as she turned around to leave, but was surprised to find Naruto standing behind her with a spinning blue orb before it was thrust into her stomach, which sent her rotating the same way the orb was spinning.

Moka tried to stand only to find that the clothes that covered her torso where Naruto hit her were completely gone and the skin was burnt, plus she found it hard to stand up. When Moka looked up to locate Naruto, she was greeted with everyone, except Naruto until she felt someone place their hand around her injured torso softly, then felt something cold on her neck. Everyone looked toward Moka only to find her in more trouble than she or they could get her out of. "Naruto please don't hurt Moka-chan?" Yukari begged as she watched Naruto keep a firm hold on Moka so that she couldn't escape.

"That's all up to her Yukari, you see just because someone doesn't answer you or gives you an answer you don't like, doesn't mean you should go kicking them into a trees." Naruto said as he kept his hold on the vampire. "Now Moka, even though this version of you has a stick stuck far up her ass, your other side is quite friendly and if I hurt you too badly then I hurt her, so let me ask you something. Moka are you an honorable warrior?" Naruto attempted to look Moka in the eyes, but couldn't since he didn't want her to get away for him.

"Yes I am." Moka answered slightly bitter.

"Then I want you to give me your word that you won't attack me until the next time the rosary is taken off." Naruto said. Moka sighed as she didn't want to give this boy a victory over her, although it was better than the alternative.

"Very well, I give you my word on my vampire blood that I won't attack you." Naruto was convinced that even though she might have been angry with him, she wouldn't go back on her word. Naruto nodded, and then released her. As soon as he did, she turned around and stared him in the eyes. As a fellow warrior, Naruto understood what was going on and held his ground with a stare of his own. The group stood and watched as Naruto rounded on Moka so that his back was to them.

Once Naruto was sure no one but Moka could see his face, his eyes turned into red slits like hers along with his whiskers that were slightly there, becoming more defined, and finally his canines became much larger then her own. Being so close to Naruto caused Moka to feel the power he was letting out directly at her so that only she could feel it, which caught her off guard, causing her to lose their little contest. Naruto smirked before he allowed his face to return to normal, seeing as he gotten the upper hand on her.

"Well everybody, just wanted to let you know that I am really sorry about attacking Moka." Naruto said as Yukari explained to everyone that he was just defending himself. Moka sat completely stunned that Naruto was not only able to defeat her, but he had made it clear that he was stronger.

"Well listen everybody, we would love to stay and talk, but we have to talk to the headmaster so we'll see you later." Naruto said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves with Gaara, following the action only with sand.

"Well we're late for the newspaper." Kurumu said as they watched Moka put the rosary back on, then leaving for the newspaper.

When Naruto and Gaara, arrived in the Headmaster's office, they found the Bus Driver waiting there as well. "Well Naruto and Gaara, I have just received some news that my brother needs one of you to leave school for a day to help him with something." The Headmaster said as he looked at both boys for their decision.

"It's not stupid like that field trip, is it?" Gaara asked. The Bus Driver quickly explained that it was much different than that. "I'll go." Gaara said with a frown.

Naruto would have asked Gaara why he was going, but already understood that Gaara wouldn't be as comfortable here by himself as he would. "Well if you're sure." Naruto said as the bus driver placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder, then told him to meet him at his bus.

"Bus Driver if you continue to put your hands on me, I'll be forced to kill you," Gaara said as he left to get his things.

"Well Naruto, as for you I wanted to tell you to be on the lookout for suspicious people, since students have been getting kidnapped." The Headmaster said as he looked at Naruto.

"Why wasn't I notified?" Naruto asked with rage in his voice. "I'm not sure if these are criminals or students playing pranks, but I just want you to be on the lookout. I will give you more information on the situation when it becomes available." The Headmaster explained as he saw Naruto give him a glance before walking out the door.

* * *

**Alright tell me how I did do on this one? Also when you review, put your pairings up so I know what you want, since it is easiest to work the pairings. Now I have some ideas and will use them if not enough people give me their ideas for pairings. **

**Beta- courtesy of the one and only Lonely Stalker! (We wrote it here ourselves when beta reading)**

**Love ya,**

**Lonely Stalker and more importantly (for now), BrownPaperBag51!**


	3. Thugs and Training

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

**Alright I now know who likes this story and also have a general idea of who everyone wants to be with Naruto and Gaara and though I have my own ideas I really wanted to hear yours just in case they could make my story better.**

**Next someone asked me how powerful Moka is and the answer to that would be that she's as powerful as Naruto in his four tailed state but her power is wild and unguided which allows Naruto and Gaara to defeat her since their power is under control.**

**Now for your reading pleasure the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3 Thugs and Training**

* * *

'_How could he be so much stronger than my big sister_?' Kokoa thought as she sat away from her sister and her friends while they went over things they could print for the first addition of the school newspaper. "Plus my big sister has fallen I can't believe that she allows these pathetic monsters to get the better of her time and time again." Kokoa said quietly to herself as images of Naruto defeating her and her sister popped into her head.

'_I know what the problem is it's because of these slugs that my big sister has become like them therefore I must spilt them up so how.'_ Kokoa thought as she began to formulate her plan to steal her big sister away from her friends. Kokoa quickly stood up to get Moka when she realized that Kurumu Moka Tsukune and Mizore were doing anything except for lying around. "Don't you fools at least do any work?" Kokoa asked as she began to fume over the four and their laziness.

"Oh Kokoa-chan you again whatever your reason is, if you stick around to much, I'm going to have to punish you." Kurumu said as she got off the table she was lying on. "Punish who is punishing who?" Kokoa asked with a chuckle as she and Kurumu began to argue as Mizore shot them both a lazy glare for waking her up. As the argument flourished Kokoa commanded her bat to transform into a hammer. As the bat transformed Yukari ran in screaming. "Trouble serious trouble has occurred!" Yukari yelled out which distracted Kokoa thus causing her now transformed hammer to fall on her head. "Hi Yukari-chan" Kurumu said as she began to laugh at Kokoa.

Yukari ignored everyone and quickly pulled out a map then taped it to the board. "As shown students are being attacked all around the school right now we know that twelve have been badly injured and three are missing. It looks like knives are being used for the attacks." Yukari explained as Kurumu looked out the window. "It's so noisy outside." Kurumu said while Mizore tried to sneak off with Tsukune before Kurumu caught her which caused another argument to begin.

As the two girls argued over Tsukune Kokoa gave the map a once over before making her opinion known. "This isn't your job to be looking for criminals and what is this marking on the map?" Kokoa asked Yukari who glanced at it. "This is the sign of a dungeon. Long ago those who killed people in the school or the human world were placed in that dungeon though we don't use it anymore people say that it reeks of evil and is unapproachable." Yukari explained as Kurumu waved her off saying that a criminal wouldn't hide in a dungeon.

"Are you scared it's alright if you are because my sister and I can handle this problem you all just wait here until we're done? Kokoa asked earning her glares from most of the girls and a worried look from Tsukune. Kokoa ignored all the looks then grabbed Moka's hand and drug her out of the room. Once Kokoa let go of Moka's hand she began to skip along the path leading to the dungeon. "See I feel so much better now that I've got you separated from those stupid people. Be careful sister you'll be weakened if you stay with them." Kokoa said with a smile. "Stop it Kokoa why are you saying such bad things about my friends?" Moka questioned as she saw Kokoa glance back at her.

The two sisters arrived at the dungeon then entered although hesitantly on Moka's part. Neither one noticed the man watching them while licking his knife.

* * *

With the Headmaster

* * *

"What's going on Headmaster?" Ruby asked as she watched the Headmaster pace back and forth. "This is an emergency. Get all the students inside a notorious group of thugs are now in the school." The Headmaster answered as he looked at an item he was holding in his hand. "Those thugs that had been in the human world are here now?" The Headmaster didn't answer instead he walked around the desk and past Ruby to the door. "It will be big trouble if it is that group. An ordinary student couldn't handle them but I wonder if you can." The Headmaster asked as he walked out the door. "If that is your order" Ruby answered quietly before walking out the door herself.

The Headmaster slowly walked out of the building then toward the object of his destination. '_Well I've heard about Gaara's power next up is your turn Destined Child_.' The Headmaster thought as he couldn't wait to see this great power that the elder toads had told him about.

* * *

Back with Moka and Kokoa

* * *

The two slowly moved down the many steps that the dungeon had while looking out for the criminals. As they continued to move forward Kokoa heard a sound from behind them. "Turn off the light sister I think the criminals are coming from behind!" Kokoa said with a smile on her face. Moka hearing the footsteps as well allowed a look of determination to come over her face. "Now that's a face more fitting for my sister." Kokoa quickly had her bat transform into a mace which dropped into Moka's hands.

Moka attempted to protest until Kokoa yelled for her to swing which she did causing her victim to cry out in pain. "That voice." Moka said as she looked down to see that her victim was Tsukune. Moka quickly jumped down beside him and apologized while Kokoa began to yell at Tsukune for coming and making her sister weak again. As they listened to Kokoa rant Tsukune noticed that someone was coming and was able to shield Kokoa from the bow while taking the full force of it himself which caused him to get knocked threw a wall and unconscious.

"My god an enemy" Kokoa said as she looked at the large beast that had the head of a bull and the body of a large muscular man with a large knife strapped to his lower back. Moka quickly checked on Tsukune while Kokoa was stunned that she had to be saved by a weakling. 'Even though I was quite alert I didn't notice this giant approaching! Even more I was saved me a vampire.' Kokoa thought as she glanced back to Tsukune and Moka while she began to think about how she was trash and a shame to the clan. "Kokoa behind you" Moka yelled until she was knocked unconscious by a man wearing a horizontal striped shirt with black pants of the gang. "Oh good a woman is here I will be dealing with you."

Kokoa glanced up from her spot on the ground after being knocked down by the giant and saw that Moka and Tsukune were being taken away. "That can't be there's more than one enemy." Kokoa said weakly from the ground as she attempted to get up. "Do you see now never mind vampire or whatever kids shouldn't be fooling around here." The giant said until he found himself face to face with Mizore and Kurumu. "What are you two doing don't you realize that these aren't ordinary thugs there's no way you can beat them!" Kokoa yelled out in desperation but it was all for not as Kurumu and Mizore combined attacks sent the monster to the ground. "Well who are the weaklings now? You see we are training ourselves to overcome your sister someday." Kurumu said as she and Mizore turned to Kokoa with matching smirks.

"Now what happened?" Mizore asked before the giant arose and grabbed Mizore and Kurumu before kicking Kokoa away the giant then felt his hand begin to freeze so he smashed Mizore and Kurumu's heads together until they were both unconscious. Kokoa quickly had her bat transform into a club before she swung with all her might only to have it caught then thrown to the side. "You're strong for a little girl but you're not strong enough to challenge us." The giant said before kneeing Kokoa in the head which sent her threw a wall. Kokoa attempted to get up but found herself weakened by the blow. "Well they may not like you but I find you entertaining." The giant said as he dragged all three to the same place as Tsukune and Moka.

Once the giant returned he threw Kurumu Mizore and Kokoa into a cage before turning to his comrades. "Hey what are you doing I told you to get rid of the kid but I like what else you brought me." The man that knocked out Moka said with a smirk as he took Moka out of her cage and put her in the same cage as Kurumu and Mizore while taking Kokoa and putting her with Tsukune. "Shut up Kumocchi I don't care what you said I like the kid maybe after all this is over we can get her to join us." The giant said as they turned to the waking Tsukune.

"While now that you've woken up. You'll probably be killed in just a little while now." A man with black shirt under a blue vest and black pants said to Tsukune as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Who are you?" Tsukune asked as he heard a moan next to him which caused him to look and see Moka unconscious next to him. Tsukune looked around and saw dead bodies of other students around him. "I see you've finally noticed the others around you." The Phantom Murder said as he and Tsukune watched as the Kumocchi walked over to Moka Kurumu and Mizore before running his hands through their hair slowly. As he began to sniff the girl's hair Tsukune looked and noticed that the man he was talking to was the Phantom murder.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

The Headmaster made an announcement before he went to find Naruto. "Emergency powerful thieves have penetrated Youkai Academy many students have been attacked and they are still missing within the school. For the safety of all the students please return to your respected classes and stay on guard." The Headmaster said as he finished the announcement. Yukari looked around and saw all the panic on the faces of some of the students as they ran to their classes which caused her to think of what might have happened to Moka. "Yukari-chan long time no see. What are you doing here?" The voice from behind Yukari said.

When Yukari turned around she found herself face to face with a smiling Ruby. Yukari quickly ran toward her then hugged her chest. "Sorry I haven't come to see you in a while but I'm always on duty like I am now." Ruby said with a frown on her face as she looked at how upset Yukari was. "What should I do? This is really bad Tsukune-san the others might be in danger right now." Yukari said in a panic as she forced herself not to cry. Once Ruby calmed Yukari down she asked her to explain what happened to Tsukune and the others.

"Well they went to the prison to find the criminals." Yukari answered as Ruby's frowned turned into a scowl since her job had just become a lot harder. Ruby explained to Yukari that she was going to stop the criminals but now it would be harder if Tsukune or any of the girls were in danger. "I want to come with you Ruby-san." Yukari said with the desire to help her friends in mind. Ruby honestly didn't want Yukari to come with her but she knew that if she didn't Yukari would probably follow her which would put her in more danger so she had no choice than to agree.

* * *

Back with Tsukune and the girls

* * *

All the girls except for Moka had woken up to find out that they were trapped in cells. "So what are we going to do since you've got Gynophobia you cant touch the pretty girl even with a fingertip can you?" Kumocchi asked the Phantom Murder while laughing at his boss' predicament. "What are you saying? I'm just not interested in girls but if I want to kill them I just do it." The Phantom Murder said with an annoyed look on his face at the stupid statement. "That's why I have this ability of course." The Phantom Murder continued as he placed his hand on Tsukune's face which caused everyone to gasp as his face took on the look of Tsukune's.

"Surprised yeah I get that a lot from the people who see my powers. You see I can copy any face that my left or right hand touches in other words it is the ability to copy." The Phantom Murder explained to Tsukune who was attempting to back away from him. "So why did you take my face?" Tsukune asked while hoping the reason was for what he thought it was. "Simple I can kill a few people using your face then switch back to my original."

"Hey boss we got trouble?" The Shikigami Denko said as it showed an image of Ruby and Yukari looking around for their friends. The Phantom Murder smiled then explained how this was the perfect time to show Tsukune and the girls the perks of his powers. Everyone watched on the Shikigami Denko as the Phantom Murder approached Ruby and Yukari. "Don't you are being tricked that guy is a fake he's the enemy that changed into me. If you get close he will kill you!" Tsukune yelled only to receive a left hook to the face which sent him to the ground.

Once the disguised Phantom Murder reached Yukari and Ruby he explained to them that he knew where everyone else was and that he knew how to rescue them. The Phantom Murder slowly fell behind Ruby and Yukari well continuing to give them directions as he reached into his pockets and grabbed two knifes then turned them upside down then hit them in the back of the head with the hilt of the knife which knocked them both unconscious. "You see no one can stop our gang." Kumocchi said as he jumped at Tsukune to kill him only to find himself cutting Moka's arm. "How the hell did you get out?"

"Now Tsukune my rosary is still attached but know is the chance to take it off so I can change." Moka said as Tsukune ran toward her to take off the rosary only to find a knife in his back. Moka quickly caught Tsukune as he fell while Mizore Kokoa and Kurumu stood in front of them while Kumocchi transformed into a human sized spider. The spider monster attempted to grab Moka by the arms and legs but found that he was blocked by the girls. The spider monster smirked before grabbing Kokoa Mizore and Kurumu then attempted to cut them. "Release my friends now." Tsukune said with a strained smile.

"You should have died peacefully but this will finish it." The Spider Monster said as he rammed his knife into the right side of Tsukune's chest. Tsukune winched in pain but didn't go down which angered the Spider Monster. "You really want to die because now I'm tired of you stupid fool!" The Spider Monster as Tsukune grabbed two of his arms and snapped them causing the monster to scream out in pain. As the Spider Monster looked at Tsukune he saw him began to transform once it was over Tsukune smashed the skull of the Spider Monster causing him to let go of the girls. "Tsukune are you alright?" Moka asked as Tsukune smirked at the girls then punched a hole in the wall.

"Wait where are you going Tsukune don't you recognize us?" Moka asked as the girls ran in front of Tsukune only for him to slap them all away and continue his trek out of the prison. "No way that's the same power as a vampire so it's true my sister did give her blood to Tsukune." Kokoa said as the giant knocked them all back into a different cell while the Phantom Murder came back with and put Ruby along with Yukari in with them. "Hey big guy I want you to kill that kid and anyone he may come in contact with." The Phantom Murder ordered as the giant took off after Tsukune with a Shikigami Denko on his shoulder.

* * *

With Tsukune

* * *

Since the vampire blood in Tsukune was well on the way of completely taking Tsukune over he found himself needing blood and knew exactly where to get it. With a smirk Tsukune took off toward his destination not knowing he was being followed. As Tsukune ran toward the dorm rooms he was slightly surprised that no one was out but then got back to thinking about the blood he was about to take. When Tsukune arrived at the dorms he found himself staring at his food of choice.

Tsukune ran into the building then climbed the stairs and reached the top of building where he found himself staring at the back of Naruto Namikaze. With his newfound speed Tsukune leapt at Naruto's back causing them both to fall off the building and land hard except Tsukune found that he was lying on the ground with Naruto no where to be found. "So you've decided to attack me for what reason Tsukune?" Naruto asked from behind Tsukune who turned around with a blood thirsty look in his eyes.

Without answering Tsukune threw a punch at Naruto's face only to receive a kick to the head which sent him into the ground. "Look Tsukune I don't know what your problem is but if you continue to attack me then you will leave me with no choice then to put you down permanently." Naruto said as Tsukune got back up and charged him only to be slammed into the ground then punched in the stomach causing him to cough up blood. "What's wrong with you Tsukune do you have a death wish?" Naruto asked since he was getting more and more agitated with Tsukune when he noticed that he had fangs and red eyes like Moka's.

"So you're a vampire huh?" Naruto asked as he began to make hand signs then bit his thumb. "**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu.**" Naruto shouted as was rewarded with a toad that was slightly taller then himself with blue jacket on. "Hey Naruto what's up man?" The toad asked as Naruto kept his eyes focused on Tsukune. "Not much Gamakichi but I have a favor that I need to ask of you." Naruto said to his friend as he began to whisper what he wanted while Gamakichi kept his eyes on Tsukune who was attempting to move closer.

Gamakichi jumped over Tsukune who looked up for just a moment which allowed his right hand to grabbed by Naruto who then ripped the locket of which caused Tsukune to began to transform into a ghoul. Naruto saw this then raised his right hand which had fire with five different symbols in the middle which were at the end of all five tips then slammed it into Tsukune stomach which stopped his transformation. '_There now that I've taken care of that now to help Gamakichi_." Naruto thought before running off to help his friend but not before he had summoned Gamatatsu who was now the same size as his brother then loaded Tsukune on his back and instructed him to take him to the academy infirmary.

Naruto jumped into the clearing where Gamakichi was fighting the giant and kicked the large monster in the face only to have Gamakichi follow that up punch the gut then both Naruto and Gamakichi kneed the monster in the face sending it skidding across the clearing. Gamakichi then jumped high into the air before landing on the giant causing him to roar out in pain. "Good work Kichi." Naruto said with a smile on his face before he grabbed the monster by the head and told it to tell him everything. When it refused Gamakichi jumped into the air again only this time he landed on the giant's leg.

"Alright I'll tell you whatever you want to know just please stop." The giant said as he hoped Naruto would stop having his toad crush his limbs. "Where's your hideout?" Naruto asked as he and Gamakichi both looked for any signs of a lie. "The dungeon" The giant answered as he watched Naruto grab him by the throat and form a swirling blue orb in his hand. "Your lying I checked that place last night and find nothing there." Naruto said as the giant began to explain himself. "We were out looking for students to kill." The giant said as the last thing he saw was Naruto slamming the swirling ball in his face before his life ended.

"Kichi lets go." Naruto said as he stood up and threw off Pein's Akatsuki cloak revealing black armor like Jiraiya and Hirzuen use to wear with a kanji for striker in red on the back. Naruto and Gamakichi quickly took off for the dungeon but not before Naruto took a look back at the Shikigami Denko then gave a throat slash so that who had sent the thing would know their time was close.

* * *

Back with the Phantom Murder and the girls

* * *

Everyone watched as they saw Naruto rip off Tsukune's locket only to slam his hands into his stomach which stopped him for transforming then saw him summon that toad out of no where and finally kill that thing. "Who the hell was that?" The Phantom Murder asked as he was now slightly scared of the man who had made it known he was going to kill him. "That was Naruto he's my friend so you better let us go if you want him to let you live that is." Yukari said hoping her bluff would work.

"No deal in fact I'm going to kill you so that he knows what it's like to lose a comrade." The Phantom Murder said as he approached Yukari who quickly brought out the kunai and threw it at the Phantom Murder who simply moved his head which caused the kunai to get stuck in the wall. "That was dumb now you don't have anything to protect yourself with." As he approached the girls he saw their faces light up at something that was behind him. When he turned around he saw the same blonde who had just killed his comrade jam the weapon Yukari had just thrown right between his eyes.

"Are you girls ok?" Naruto asked as he opened the cell door only to be glomped by Yukari while the rest of the girls thanked him except for Moka. "What did you do to Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked with desperation in her voice. "Calm down I just took off that stupid locket and placed one of my own seals him." Naruto said as he saw the confusion on the girls faces. "But why I mean wasn't the locket suppose to protect him?" Kurumu asked with question marks above her head. "Well yes and no you see it was true it kept him from dying but as some of you might know the vampire and ghoul powers could still get out which meant he would lose a piece of himself every time they did. So I put my seal on him which keeps those powers from getting out which wont causing him to lose his life." Naruto said as he began walking out of the dungeon with the girls following him.

"So you saved Tsukune's life?" Yukari asked Naruto with awe and wonder on her face. "Yes but Moka I assume it was you who gave him those danger vampire powers to start with right?" Naruto asked as he glanced over at Moka who simply shook her head yes. "Look I know you mean well I do but don't do that again you see the seal I placed on him has a failsafe which is if a vampire attempts to give him blood that blood will kill him." Naruto said as he saw the look on Moka's face.

"Why would you want to kill him?" Mizore asked while glancing at Naruto. "I don't it's just apart of the seal." Naruto answered as they finally left the dungeon. "Well Tsukune is in the academy infirmary resting if you all want to go see him while I go see the Headmaster." Naruto said as he went to leave only to have both of his arms grabbed. When he turned around he saw that it was Kokoa and Yukari who were stopping him from leaving. "Naruto was wondering if you'd train me." Yukari said with hope in her eyes while everyone else just gabbed at her. Naruto looked at her long and hard before letting a smile spread across his face.

"Now Yukari you aren't just saying this now and then when it gets hard quit are you because I've always wanted an apprentice." Naruto said as Yukari shook her head while Naruto looked at her and saw a little of himself in her. "Yukari what about being a witch?" Moka asked wondering why Yukari would want to give that up. "I can still be a witch right Naruto?" Yukari asked and looked toward Naruto to receive a nod. "See Naruto hasn't lied to me yet so why would he start now." As Yukari jumped around Kokoa stormed up to Naruto with fire in her eyes then pulled him down so they were eye to eye. "Why does she get training and not me?" Kokoa asked as she glanced back at Yukari.

"I would love to train you Kokoa. I'm just afraid that you would use the deadly techniques that I would teach you to injure or maim your sister especially in that form she's in now you could kill her. So until I believe that you won't hurt your sister with my knowledge I won't train you." Naruto said as he turned away from Kokoa. "Wait what if I gave you my word like my sister did. Second aren't you afraid I would use your teachings to hurt you?" Kokoa said hoping Naruto would find her honorable like he did her sister. Naruto glanced at Kokoa and thought about how she did kind of remind him of Sasuke sometimes but she also reminds him of him. "We'll talk later and to answer your question no I am not." Naruto said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving two girls excited and the rest confused.

Naruto appeared in the Headmaster's office only to see the Bus Driver and Gaara there as well. "Hey where's the Headmaster?" Naruto asked as Gaara ignored him while the Bus Driver shrugged. After fifteen minutes of waiting the Head Master rushed in and sat down behind his desk. "So brother were you and Gaara able to retrieve the item we needed?" The Headmaster asked. "I'm afraid not for you see I spent most of my time running from Gaara's sand." The Bus Driver answered with a quick glance toward Gaara. "I've had to tell you too many times about touching me which you continue to do." Gaara said as he kept his eyes away from the Bus Driver who he was suspecting might be gay.

"I see well it's not that bad." The Headmaster said as he looked down at his desk for a moment. "Exactly what were they trying to find?" Naruto asked since it seemed very important to these two brothers to have what ever that item was. The Headmaster simply waved Naruto off then changed the subject. "So did you take care of Tsukune like you said you would?" The Headmaster asked. "Yes I did also I understand now why you wanted to learn ninja sealing arts. That seal which was placed on Tsukune wasn't helping him since he wasn't born with ghoul or vampire powers both of them were killing him the seal just slowed it down." Naruto explained as he loved to explain things to people since it mad him feel smart.

"Well I would like to see your sealing techniques in action so why don't we pay Tsukune a visit?" The Headmaster suggested eager to see what he would be learning. As the four walked out the room only they were approached by a tall man with blonde haired the exact opposite of Naruto's. "Yes Kuyou may I help you?" The Headmaster asked. "I am here to make my report for the week." Kuyou said with anger since he was now forced to run everything he did past the Headmaster first plus the student police's power had been cut almost in half. "Very good simply put it on my desk in my office." The Headmaster said as they walked away from the fuming kitsune demon who allowed his eyes to follow Naruto as he walked away.

* * *

With Tsukune

* * *

"Thanks girls for all the attention but I am fine really." Tsukune said as Moka Kurumu and Mizore stared each other down while Ruby Kokoa Yukari and Gin were talking to Tsukune. "Hey did you guys hear about the student police?" Gin asked which made the girls stop arguing. "No what about them?" Kurumu asked. "Well apparently they've lost a lot of their power and they have to run everything they do through the Headmaster. Plus they are on thin ice which means if they try any of the things they were doing last year they will be dealt with by the Headmaster." Gin said as the girls looked at him with relief on their faces.

"That's great." Moka said with a smile since it seemed as though she didn't have to worry about Kuyou wanting a rematch. "Yeah plus I've heard from my sources that the Headmaster asked some people to help defend the school." Gin said expecting them to be wide eyed. "Duh it's Naruto and Gaara of course." Yukari said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Who are Naruto and Gaara?" Gin asked slightly confused. "I think I can answer that." Ruby said as everyone gave her their full attention.

"From what the Headmaster has told me Gaara is a powerful warrior who has control over sand who use to be insane before Naruto defeated him plus he is unable to sleep for what reason I don't know." Ruby said hoping everyone brought her explanation. "Yeah we know about him what about Naruto." Yukari asked as everyone leaned in to listen including Moka's rosary. "Well the Headmaster wouldn't talk much about him except the times he called him the destined child. Apparently Naruto has always been alone and because of what he is he's always seeking never knowing why." Ruby finished as everyone sat stunned at what they had just heard.

"That's nice and all but what about his powers?" Kurumu asked. "Well it is said that he has three different levels of power now that he can control them all. The first level is the power he uses now although he calls it chakra. The second level apparently has something to do with toads like the ones we saw earlier." Ruby said as she was cut off by Kurumu. "Where exactly did those toads come from?" Kurumu asked with a bit of an attitude. "What's wrong with you?" Kokoa asked with a smirk. "Oh she's just mad that Naruto was able to resist her charm." Yukari answered with a smile as he began to tease Kurumu who was scowling like no tomorrow.

"Go ahead and finish what you were saying Ruby-chan." Tsukune said as everyone else listened in again. "Well the third level is supposed to be a horrible demonic aura that will temporarily take over his body and slay his opponent when his life is endangered without his ever knowing." Ruby finished. "So can he control this demonic aura?" Mizore asked as she attempted to look less interested then she really was. "The Headmaster doesn't believe that he can." Ruby answered as Moka was having a enter struggle. '_Well I know that he can control that demonic aura the only question is what why is it so much stronger than my own_.' Inner Moka thought as she made a vow to find out more about Naruto.

As everyone was going over what they had just heard there was a knock at the door which Ruby answered to revealed The Headmaster Gaara Naruto and The Bus Driver. "Hello Headmaster what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as the four stepped into the room. "Oh nothing just wanted to come by and make sure that everyone was alright." The Headmaster said since he was worried after Naruto explained that he found Moka's group trapped with Ruby.

"There is another reason I've come by which is Tsukune could you please lift up your shirt please?" The Headmaster asked as Tsukune laid back lifted his shirt up which revealed the symbols for water fire lightning wind and earth on his stomach. "I see Naruto so you used an elemental seal." The Headmaster said with a slight smirk. "Of course nothing is more powerful then the elements." Naruto said with laced confidence laced in his voice.

"What's going on how did I get this on me?" Tsukune asked slightly frightened that he couldn't remember how he had gotten these marks. "I put them on you since you went crazy and attacked me I've completely sealed those ghoul and vampire powers away." Naruto answered as he ignored Gaara's look. "But I thought the locket was supposed to take care of that?" Tsukune asked with a better understanding of what happened. "To make a long story short that seal is better." That was all Naruto said before Gaara him on the arm signaling that was time to go.

As Naruto and Gaara began to make their way out of Tsukune's room some called out to them. "Excuse me I'm afraid I didn't get your names I'm Ginei Morioka." Gin said as he walked up to both boys and offered his hand. "I'm Gaara no Sabaku and the reason you didn't get my name was because I didn't give it." Gaara said as Naruto laughed on the side. "I'm Naruto Namikaze though I already knew who you were." Naruto said with a smile. "Really" Gin said surprised that Naruto knew him since he hadn't seen him before. "Oh yeah I remember you giggling while spying on those girls changing." Naruto said as they all felt an explosion of power from behind Gin.

Naruto quickly pushed Gaara out of the room while they heard cries of mercy from behind them. Once the two made it out of the hospital they found themselves face to face with the guy they had left back at the Headmaster's office but this time he was not alone. "Can we help you?" Naruto asked as he began to count the number of people that were in front of them. "Yes from what we hear you two are here to protect that academy." Kuyou said as he glanced toward Gaara. "And what if we are?" Gaara responded. "Then we just want to wish you luck." Kuyou said as his group walked away.

"Do you believe him Gaara?" Naruto asked with a frown. "Not one bit." Gaara answered as the two jinchuuriki left to go do their jobs.

* * *

Nine at night

* * *

Moka was staring out of her window looking up at the night sky with a smile on her face. Moka was doing a lot better than she had been earlier in the day but that was to be expected since she and her friends had basically escaped death. Moka slowly moved toward her bed and fell onto the bed as she let her thoughts wonder to Tsukune and how life would be like for him once monsters found out that he was completely powerless again.

Moka understood that she couldn't be around Tsukune all of the time she also knew that even though he could take off the rosary doesn't mean their enemy would give them a chance to. Moka began to drift off to sleep until she felt a breeze when she turned around to shut the window she noticed someone sitting on her windowsill looking out at the sky as she just was. "Hey Moka I was wondering if we could talk?" The person asked as they turned their head toward the light to reveal themselves as Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing in my room you know you not supposed to be here." Moka said as Naruto chuckled at her. "Relax I just wanted to ask you if you believe your little sister is mature enough to handle my teachings?" Naruto asked as he turned away from her again. "If that's all you wanted then why didn't you just ask me back at the dungeon or the infirmary?" Moka asked with a slight frown has she hated the fact that Naruto wasn't looking at her while she was talking.

"I'm sorry I figured your sister already hated you but if she found out that held her back from getting stronger in her eyes then she might down right loath you." Naruto answered as he watched Moka lower her head. "Well if you want my opinion then I'm going to give it to you." Moka said with confidence as she told Naruto her decision.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This chapter might not be as good as the other ones and for give me if it's not but I really want to get the next chapter out which will have a lot of fighting in it. Also tell me if you want Kokoa and Yukari to receive training from Naruto. Also you'll find out way Ruby told the gang some of things about Naruto and Gaara but not all of it.**

**Spider Monster: A Human Sized Spider that has the body of a spider but the front and head of a human.**

**Shikigami Denko: It projects the image seen by its eye, similar to a wireless camera however it has no sound has the body of a small octopus.**

**Doppleganger: A creature that can copy your appearance by touching you with either hand. **


	4. The True Power of Naruto Namikaze

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

**Ok first I need to correct something that BOB JONES101 told me which made me realize the mistake I made. Moka was as strong as a six tailed fox when she defeated Kuyou but over the summer she trained and is now able to defeat a eight maybe nine tailed fox but she is not as strong as a bijuu. Moka could however defeat Naruto and Gaara eventually as long as they don't have complete control over their bijuu and finally I got demon and bijuu mixed up. So BOB JONES101 thanks for your review since it helped me make a big correction.**

**Now about Kokoa and Yukari I have made a decision and if you want to find out you'll have to read the story also some interesting things are going to start to happen this chapter which will lead to a lot of things.**

**Forgive me for talking so much now on to the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4 The True Power of Naruto Namikaze**

* * *

In a dark room four hooded figures sat at a small table as they disgusted what they wanted to do as they moved forward. "So why have you come to us? I mean you are one of the most powerful monsters at the academy." One of the hooded figures said. "Because I can't defeat this monster by myself plus I along with my followers are under close observation so we can't do much without consequences being rained down a pawn us." The lone hooded figure said as it watched the other three figures talk amongst themselves.

"Fine we'll help but not because were doing your bidding because we want to teach this monster a lesson ourselves." One of the three figures said with a slight chuckle as it began to think of the torture it was going to its enemy was going to be put through. "Very well then let us seal our pack." The lone figure said as it along with the other three pulled knives from their cloaks then raised their knives and slammed them down onto the middle of the table which had a picture of Naruto that now had four knives sticking out of it.

"So exactly how are we going to do this?" One of the three figures asked. "Simple we will make sure that Naruto is far away from the academy while he's gone you three will give him your present." The lone figure said with a tired sigh as it was getting tired of telling these fools what to do. "But that thing won't kill him." Another of the figures said thing that they might be betrayed. "But it will leave him vulnerable thus leaving the academy vulnerable."

"Yes but you act as though there is no left to defend the academy once he is gone. I mean there is still the vampire not to mention Naruto's friend who is rumored to control sand to a scary degree." One argued as the more they thought about it the more this plan seemed to have many faults. "Look all you three have to do is make sure that Naruto has a present waiting for him when he gets back I will take care of the distraction and the take over of the academy." The lone figure said as the three were really starting to get on its last nerves.

The three finally agreed to take care of their half of the deal but made it clear that if they felt in any danger that they wouldn't go through with it. The lone figure nodded then left to get the distraction ready for Naruto with a smirk on its hidden face since once those three had served their purpose it would deal with them accordingly. The figure quickly radioed to a comrade to awake the great and powerful slumbering beast who was once said to have battled every legendary bjuu including the great and powerful Kyuubi then let it loose in the human world. '_Soon Headmaster you along with your brother will learn that you don't cross me and get away with it.' _The figure thought as it went to get some rest since tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

Next day – Saturday 9:00 am

* * *

"Hey Kokoa-chan Yukari-chan where are the two of you going?" Moka asked as she attempted to chase the two girls down. "We can't talk Moka-chan we have to find Naruto to find out if he will train us." Yukari said as they raced over to the boys' dorm. Moka smiled as she remembered the conversation she had with Naruto last night and while they mainly talked about Kokoa they did talk about other things that honestly made the vampire feel closer to Naruto. "Well good luck girls I hope he trains you!" Moka yelled out to the girls as she turned to see Mizore Kurumu and Tsukune approaching her from the behind.

"Hello Moka-san how are you doing today?" Tsukune asked with smile while attempting to pull his arms away from Mizore and Kurumu. "I'm fine Tsukune-kun." Moka answered as Mizore and Kurumu left Tsukune alone to talk to Moka. "So Moka what brings you out here?" Kurumu asked. "Oh I was just talking to Yukari-chan and Kokoa-chan though I wasn't able to say much since they were in such a hurry." Moka answered. "Why would they be in a hurry?" Mizore wondered out loud. "Well they went to see if Naruto would train them." Moka said as Kurumu looked at her strangely.

"Kurumu-chan is something the matter?" Moka asked as Kurumu looked around nervously. "I'm fine it's just I don't like Naruto is all." Kurumu said with huff. "Well according to Yukari it's because he was able to fend off your charm." Moka said while she herself didn't believe that when she had first heard it from Yukari. "That's another thing all men are vulnerable to the charm of a succubus all of them." Kurumu said as she had used her charm on all the boys in the school except Gaara after Naruto brushed her off something she wasn't use to and had decided that she would force Naruto to come around to her like all the rest of the boys.

"So you were able to get Gaara with your charm as well?" Mizore asked while thinking Gaara could help her a little with her ice powers since he was good at using sand. "No way he's way creeper than you Mizore-chan I mean the way he talks is just scary." Kurumu said with a shiver. "I don't know I think he is just misunderstood like I was." Mizore said. "Well let's go find out I mean I am sure Naruto and Gaara wouldn't mind us stopping by to pay a visit as well." Tsukune said

The four nodded then took off to see if they could find out more about Naruto and Gaara while Mizore hoped she could get some pointers from Gaara about how to use her ice. When the three arrived at the dorm they walked in and found out what rooms were Gaara's and Naruto's then made their way to the rooms only to find Yukari and Kokoa sitting in the hallway. "Hey why are you two sitting out her like this?" Tsukune asked. "Yukari won't knock on the door to find out if he will train us." Kokoa said quickly while glare at Yukari slightly. "And why can't you do it huh?" Yukari fired back as she returned Kokoa's glare.

"Hey you two this is Naruto were talking about I mean it's not like he's going to get mad at you for trying to find out if he would train you." Moka said as she led both girls to the door then knocked on it. The six waited as they heard someone knock something over then stumble to the door. When the door opened it revealed a wet and completely naked Naruto except for a towel which was wrapped around his waist while a necklace with a beautiful green stone hung at the end of it. Naruto waited as he expected them to explain why they were there instead he found the girls staring at him with their mouths open while Tsukune shook his head.

"Can I help you guys?" Naruto asked as he snapped everyone back to reality with the sound of his voice. "Oh yes sorry Naruto it's just that Kokoa-chan and Yukari wanted to know if you would train them." Moka said embarrassed that she couldn't stop staring at Naruto's muscles. "Oh yeah that well why don't you guys come on in so we can talk about this." Naruto said as he stepped and let them in only to step out himself explaining that he needed to get Gaara.

The group nodded and watched Naruto leave before they began looking around for information on Naruto. "Hey guys look at this." Yukari said as she pointed toward four pictures. One was of a younger Naruto standing in front of a tall white haired old man who had lines going down his face along with a beautiful big breasted blonde haired woman who definitely had Kurumu beat in the breast department and a beautiful black haired woman. The second picture was of an older version of Naruto holding a smiling and very pregnant red head. The third picture was of a younger Naruto who was smiling at the camera while the fore mentioned white haired old man had his hand resting on Naruto's head with a large smile. The final picture was of a six year old Naruto with a smiling old man who was wearing red and white robes.

"Ok those must be Naruto's parents." Kurumu said while pointing to picture number two. "But who are the others?" Tsukune asked out loud. "So you guys couldn't wait to find out more about me huh." A voice from behind them said as they turned around to see a smirking Naruto standing next to a grumpy looking Gaara. "We're sorry Naruto it was wrong of us to go through your things without permission." Moka said with her head down.

"Hey don't worry about it in fact I will tell you who those people are in the pictures." Naruto said with a smile as he walked toward the group then picked up the first picture. "That's me a woman who was like a sister to me named Shizune, the blond haired woman was like a granny to me named Tsunade and the old white haired man is my sensei Jiraiya." Naruto said as he picked up the next picture only to be stopped by Kurumu. "There is no way that that woman could be your grandmother." Kurumu said thinking that Naruto was lying to them.

"Don't let her look fool you for you see she keeps her real age hidden under a powerful illusion that can only be broken by her." Naruto said as he tried to go on to the next picture but was stopped again. "So that is what she looked like during her twenties?" Mizore asked. "No that illusion doesn't do her justice. She was a lot better looking than that." Naruto said as everyone gapped at him. "Now moving on this is a picture of my mom and dad." Naruto said with a smile.

"So do they know you're here Naruto?" Yukari asked with a smile as big as Naruto's. Naruto turned away from the picture and walked into the bathroom to change. "Hey why didn't he answer her?" Kurumu asked. "Because his parents died the day he was born and even though he holds that picture very close to his heart he doesn't like to talk about them because of the way he grew up." Gaara said as he stared Kurumu down. "How did he grow up?" Moka asked with a frown. "That's for him to tell." Gaara said as Naruto came back out dressed in that black cloak with the red clouds on it just like Gaara.

"Now Yukari Kokoa I want you to know that if I decide to train you the two of you won't like me since I will push you hard. The two of you aren't babies and I certainly won't treat you like it so if you think it will be too hard then I understand and wouldn't think any less of you." Naruto said as he watched the girl's eyes light up which caused him to sigh since they probably didn't even here the last part.

"We won't give up Naruto-sensei we promise." Yukari said as Naruto smiled at the two girls. "Alright then we need to get started so I'll need you both to come with me." Naruto said as he grabbed some scrolls while the two girls followed him out. Once Naruto Kokoa and Yukari were gone Gaara looked at the remaining people in the room before attempting to leave only to have Mizore call out to him. "Hey Gaara I was wondering if you could show me how to control my ice the same way you control your sand?" Mizore asked as though she was uninterested while deep down inside she knew that if Gaara helped her than she could become stronger than Moka.

"I guess I could help you though you probably won't be able to control it the same way I do but I could teach you some of my techniques maybe than you could use them like I do or change them." Gaara said before walking over to Mizore and placing a hand on her shoulder as they disappeared in a swirl of sand. Kurumu couldn't believe that Gaara was actually going to help Mizore and decided that she couldn't be left in the dust so she quickly ran out of the room to train herself.

"So Moka-san what do you want to do today?" Tsukune asked as he and Moka left Naruto's room after locking the door. "Well we could go watch Yukari and Kokoa train." Moka suggested as Tsukune agreed before a voice stopped them in their tracks. "Hey Moka-chan Tsukune you two wont believe what's going on in the auditorium." The now identified voice of Gin said. "What is it?" Tsukune asked. Gin simply ignored his question before dragging them both to the auditorium.

When the three arrived they saw a projector that showed a giant monster which was destroying everything in its path. They watched as the monster killed police that attempted to stop it while also killing anyone else that happened to get near it. Moka turned to Tsukune who was shaking in what seemed to be fear and anger. "Tsukune-kun what's wrong?" Moka asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "The place that monster is attacking is the city that I live in." Tsukune said as he ran to the Headmaster with Moka following close behind.

"Headmaster that's my home I need to go and make sure my family and friends are alright!" Tsukune yelled out in desperation. "I'm afraid I can't let you go Tsukune sense going there will only put you endanger as well." The Headmaster said as Ruby stood behind him with a sad look on her face. "So you're just going to let that thing destroy my home?" Tsukune asked as he couldn't believe that this man was trying to stop him from helping his family. "No I'm not but lets be serious about this that monster would rip you apart then continue its path of destruction." The Headmaster answered while turning his attention back to the projection.

"Then you are going to stop it." Tsukune asked hoping that the Headmaster could save his family and friends. "I can't fight with that creature anymore I mean it took my power and the power of four other monsters as strong as me to seal it away in the first place besides it will come to take revenge on me." The Headmaster said as he narrowed his eyes as the monster killed another person. "Then who is going to stop it?" Tsukune asked the headmaster as he began to smile. "Ruby could you bring me Naruto Namikaze?" The Headmaster asked as Ruby nodded then took to find the blond haired warrior.

"Headmaster do you really believe that Naruto can stop that thing on his own?" Moka asked as she became slightly fearful for Naruto when the monster roared. "Yes as I believe he is the only one who can." The Headmaster answered as he left to tell his brother to be ready to take Naruto to the human world.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

"Alright Yukari I want you to give me one hundred pushups sit-ups and squats then I want you to go to that tree and give me one hundred punches and kicks you then will run around the academy ten times and all of this will be done with weights on which for you Yukari will be twenty pounds each. As for you cocoa-chan you will do the same things except with one hundred pounds of weight." Naruto said before Kokoa raised her hand. "Yes cocoa-chan what is it?" Naruto asked as he watched the girl frown at her nickname.

"Why do I have so much more weight than Yukari?" Kokoa asked. "Because your vampire body is stronger so it wouldn't do you any good to have the same amount as Yukari-chan." Naruto answered before putting their weights on then ordering them to get to work. Naruto smiled at the two struggled to complete the tasks he set for them. Naruto watched them as he feels a presences approach him from behind. "Ruby-san what do I owe this honor?" Naruto asked as he told Yukari and Kokoa to stop while he spoke with Ruby.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you about stopping a dangerous monster that is running loose in the human world." Ruby answered as she watched Naruto for a reaction while Kokoa and Yukari wondered if Naruto would do it. "You know the weekend is supposed to be a day for me to relax as well." Naruto said as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "I am sure the Headmaster wouldn't have asked you if he didn't need your help." Ruby responded. "Fine but I need to get my weapons and tell let Gaara know what's going on." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder before addressing Yukari and Kokoa.

"You two should find Kurumu so that she knows what's going then head to." Naruto said leaving the rest for Ruby to fill in. "The auditorium." Ruby finished for Naruto as the two of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Yukari and Kokoa moved as fast as they could with their weights still on. Naruto and Ruby arrived in Naruto's room as he began to gather his ninja gear while Ruby took a seat on his bed. "So what's it like to be a jinchuuriki?" Ruby asked as she saw Naruto grab his regular kunai then his father's before searching for something else.

"Its ok I mean don't get me wrong I would love to be a normal guy that wasn't hated by everyone because of what I have inside of me instead of for who I am but being nearly indestructible is pretty cool." Naruto answered as he found the rest of his weapons. "What do you mean nearly indestructible?" Ruby asked as Naruto signaled for her to stand up. "I mean I can only be killed by decapitation or a surprise blow to the heart." Naruto answered as he placed both his hands on Ruby's shoulders before they vanished.

* * *

With Gaara

* * *

Gaara watched as Mizore attempted to command her ice to block his sand attacks. "Mizore you have to trust your ice to come to your defense as though it were alive." Gaara stated as he waved Mizore to attack him. Mizore turned her ice into ice claws before launching them at Gaara who simply stared at Mizore as his sand rose to stop her attack. Gaara smirked as he felt the ground under him turn to ice in an attempt to freeze his feet. '_This Gaara isn't bad if I play my cards right we could both help one another out_.' Gaara thought as an image of Naruto pop in his head.

"Mizore what's the reason you train so hard for?" Gaara asked as his sand blocked weapons shaped in the form of kunai. "It's because I want to be able to help my friends but the real reason is because I want to be able to defeat Moka in combat one day." Mizore answered as she forced a wall of ice to surround Gaara. "I see so you wish to defeat Moka-san while I want to defeat Naruto." Gaara said as his sand smashed the ice around him before he trapped Mizore's feet with his sand.

"But why do you want to defeat Naruto?" Mizore questioned as she froze her own feet which would prevent Gaara from crush them if this was a real fight. "Because while I see him as a brother he is also my rival for he is the only person to have defeated me in battle." Gaara answered as he told Mizore to stop attacking him so he could show her something. Mizore stopped her attacks as she watched Gaara walk next to her then form a long need of sand in his hand.

"Here I want you to try forming this using your ice." Gaara said as Mizore attempted to control her ice to form the needle. Once Mizore formed it Gaara told her to throw it at a tree. Mizore looked at Gaara strangely before throwing the needle of ice at the tree and watched amazed as it went deep into the tree. "Those are called senbon and they are much more dangerous then attacks you use now." Gaara said as he threw his at the tree and watched as it went completely through.

"But how are those more dangerous I mean they're so small?" Mizore asked. "Exactly an enemy can dodge a large weapon better than a small because they can see it coming." Gaara explained as he began to think back to this Haku person that Naruto was talking about once and decided that Mizore could use that power as well all he would have to do is have Naruto tell him more. "Hey Gaara I was wondering exactly what kind of monster you are?" Mizore asked as she continued to make senbon and aim them at the same place she hit before.

"It's against the school rules to reveal what type of monster we are." Gaara said as he hoped Mizore would leave the subject alone since he and Naruto didn't like for people to know that they were jinchuuriki. "I know but it seems as though you and Naruto don't want people to know at all what type of monsters you are." Mizore said as she had stopped throwing the senbon and was facing Gaara who had his back to her. "Look I don't want to talk about." Gaara said as he turned around to face Mizore just as Naruto and Ruby arrived.

"Hey Gaara I need you to come with me to the auditorium." Naruto said as Gaara noticed he had his weapons on him which were hidden. "Sure let's go." Gaara said as he watched Naruto and Ruby vanish he then turned to Mizore. "Are you coming?" Gaara asked as Mizore walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Can you teach me how to do this vanishing thing?" Mizore asked while getting out another sucker. "Maybe one day though not anytime soon." Gaara said as they vanished in a swirl of sand.

When the four arrived in the auditorium the Headmaster quickly took Naruto aside to brief him on the situation. "Naruto I believe only you can stop that thing as it challenged every single bjuu and though it lost badly there were those who said that it should have been made a bjuu itself though the Kyuubi said that there were nine and no more would be added." The Headmaster said as he quickly explained to Naruto about how the monster was sealed away and why it was sealed away.

"Alright is your brother ready to take me there?" Naruto asked which earned him a nod from the Headmaster. "Then I'm off." Naruto said as he took his cloak off to reveal his father's battle outfit except the coat was blood red with white flames coming out of the bottom. Naruto made a hand sign to go to the bus only to find that Moka had put her hands over his. "I want to come with you to help save Tsukune's family." Moka said with a look that belonged to her other side.

"Moka I would love for you to come but I'm afraid you would be in my way while I'm fighting." Naruto said hoping she would accept his answer. "But my other side can fight?" Moka said almost pleading with Naruto. "I'm sorry but if you came that would be another life I'd have to worry about." Naruto said as he watched Moka turn and walk back to Tsukune. "Well let's see if you say no to my other side." Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's hand and put it only the rosary only to hear someone apologize from behind her before everything went dark.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tsukune asked as Naruto handed the now unconscious Moka to him. "She'll be fine but she'll be out for ten minutes which is plenty of time for me to leave." Naruto said as he left in a swirl of leaves then arrived at the bus which he found running with the Bus Driver waving him on. Naruto smirked at the Bus Driver before getting on and sitting in seat directly behind him.

"So what else can you tell me about this thing?" Naruto asked the Bus Driver who seemed to be driving even crazier than usual. "Not much but I can tell you this it must be destroy otherwise it will find a way to the academy to destroy it and kill my brother this is why we are sending you to meet it ahead of time." The Bus Driver said as he made a sharp turn. Naruto wanted to ask more but stop as he noticed that they had arrived in the human world while the Bus Driver took Naruto as close as he could to the action without being noticed Naruto took at the tall buildings and things that reminded him of a bus just smaller.

"Alright Naruto this is as far as I go now do you want me to wait for you somewhere?" The Bus Driver asked as he watched Naruto walk over the bus then turn to answer him. "No just make sure that Yukari is watching then tell her to throw the kunai when I give a wave." Naruto answered as he watched the Bus Driver nod then take off for the academy. Naruto looked around for the monster until he heard something that sound like screams from around the corner.

When Naruto arrived at the source of the screams he saw a creature that was about ten feet tall and seemed to be made completely of rock with two devil horns on both sides of his head along with hoofed feet crush a mans skull before roaring toward the sky. "Hey ugly" Naruto yelled as the monster locked up while attempting to find the source of the voice. "Over here." Naruto said as the monster turned around and locked eyes with Naruto. "We've seen how strong you are while killing people who can't fight back now we will see how you fair against me." Naruto said while pointing to himself.

The creature looked at Naruto as though he had no idea what he was saying but charged the young jinchuuriki anyway. Naruto smiled then reached into his jounin vest and pulled out a scroll then smeared his blood on it causing a something to be released from it. Naruto held the object that seemed to have a ring with one blade out in front of him the weapon then spilt into four different blades. "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu"** Naruto yelled as he launched the shuriken at the beast who quickly stopped charging as he slapped it away and began to roar until it felt a weight hit it's chest.

The beast looked down to find Naruto holding on for dear life it then looked back up to see that Naruto hadn't moved from his spot but was doing something with his hands. Naruto smiled as he watched the beast attempt to get his clone off him then formed three seals. "**Ninja Art: Bunshin Bakuha**" Naruto said as the Naruto holding the beast exploded sending it into a building. Naruto looked around to see the people that were left looking on stunned that he was able to do what their entire law enforcement was unable to do.

* * *

Back at the academy

* * *

Everyone watched slack jawed as Naruto was pulled out a strange looking weapon then made a solid copy of him which exploded. "How did he do that?" Moka asked as she had awoken five minutes after Naruto left. Gaara listened as everyone began to whisper about the things Naruto was able to do which caused him to chuckle. "If this monster is as strong as the Headmaster said then you guys will get to see how powerful Naruto really is." Gaara said as some people gulped while girls squealed about how cool Naruto looked in that trench coat.

"What exactly was that Gaara and will we learn to do it?" Kokoa asked as she had become excited with what she just saw. "Maybe one day but Naruto will have to teach you a lot of things before you can do what he just did." Gaara answered as he turned his attention back to Naruto who had readied himself since the beast had risen again. "So Gaara would that combination have finished most other opponents?" The Headmaster asked as he watched the beast move with surprising speed toward Naruto. "Some though not all of them." Gaara answered as the beast punched Naruto in the side of the head apparently breaking his neck.

Everyone within the auditorium gasped as they watched the beast attempt to take its fist from the side of Naruto's head but were shocked when Naruto split into my different toads. "What was that Gaara?" Tsukune asked. "It's called **Kawarimi**." Gaara answered while keeping his eyes on the fight.

* * *

Back with Naruto

* * *

Once Naruto saw that his Kawarimi had worked he come from behind the beast and formed five quick had seals. "**Doton: Doryuu Taiga." **Naruto said as the ground under the monster turned into a river of mud. Naruto watched as the beast was pushed back by the river for a moment only to regain his balance by this time Naruto formed three more seals. Once Naruto finished the three seals the head of a dragon formed at the beginning of the river of mud.

"**Doton: Doryuudan." **Naruto said as the dragon created from the river of mud began spewing mud projectiles from its mouth. Naruto quickly formed another hand sign. "**Katon**: **Karyuudan"** Naruto yelled as blew a flame at the mud projectiles which ignited them as they hit the beast knocking it of its feet as the river attempted to drown it. '_Thank you for that Sandaime_.' Naruto thought as the river vanished to show the beast face down in the ground as its body had smoke coming off of it from Naruto's attack.

Naruto slowly began to approach the beast only for it to jump to its feet and punch Naruto in the face which sent him flying to the ground. Naruto attempted to get back to his feet only to be grabbed by the head and punched in the jaw repeatedly the beast then ran Naruto into the side of building before punching him in the stomach. Naruto tried to catch his breath but was pulled out of the wall then thrown to the ground and stomped on several times.

The beast looked down at Naruto who wasn't moving then turned its attention to the people who were watching and ran towards them to attack them only to be kicked in the back sending it to the ground. The beast looked up to see Naruto falling towards him with a swirling blue orb that had lightning rotating two different ways out of it. "**Raiton: Rasengan**." Naruto yelled as he slammed the ball of lightning into the beasts arm cutting it off.

The Beast roared in pain until it saw its arm next to it which it grabbed and hit Naruto who was standing over it causing him to fly into a car. Once the beast was back on its feet it threw its useless arm aside then grabbed Naruto and forced him into the ground then pulled him along causing the road to get dug up before it pulled Naruto to his feet then kicked him causing him to skid across the ground before coming to a halt.

Naruto quickly got back to his feet so the beast would see he was still alive which would prevent it from attacking other people. The beast true to its nature attacked Naruto the moment it saw he could still move seeing that he had no choice but to go all out so he quickly formed several seals then took a deep breath. '**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!' Naruto yelled mentally as he let out a large jet of from his mouth which hit the charging monster sending it flying back into a car which exploded the moment the fire hit it.

"Man I'm beginning to understand why this thing was able to fight with the bijuu right now I would say he's stronger then me plus if it wasn't for my jutsu I'd be dead already." Naruto said to himself as he watched the beast charge out of the flames looking for another round which Naruto was more than willing to give him. Naruto waited until the beast got to a certain spot then vanished for a moment before kicking it in the chin sending it upwards. Naruto vanished again before appearing above the beast which was a good twenty-five feet in the air before bicycle kicking it the stomach then kicking it in the face sending back to the ground before landing on its midsection as he flipped away.

Naruto looked back at the beast which was lying in the ground as Naruto turned his attention to the sky as this fight brought back memories of the days he trained with Jiraiya since he was the only reason he used taijutsu even though Gai thought him some things he mostly used the taijutsu Jiraiya taught him. Naruto watched as the beast stood again as though nothing had happened which slightly worried Naruto since he believed the impact would have at least kept it down for a while.

The beast roared at Naruto before charging again as Naruto closed his eyes revealing that they had turned yellow with red surrounded the outside of his eyes as the beast launched its fist at Naruto's face only to have it caught without flinching. Naruto stared at the creature as two toads appeared on his shoulders before he used his newfound strength to crush the larger monsters hand before he used his free hand to perform seals as the toads followed. "**Senpou: Goemon**." Naruto said as he spewed oil while one toad fanned the flames the other let out a stream of white fire which burned the beast badly.

"_**Naruto-chan what on earth are we doing here**_?" The male toad asked as he slapped Naruto in the back of the head. "_**Hey don't hit him just because you don't want to drag your lazy ass anywhere.**_" The female toad replied as Naruto attempted to play peace maker. "I'm sorry Ma and old man toad but I need the use of my Rasen Shuriken to beat this thing." Naruto said as he began to form his technique. Naruto watched as the beast charged him even with the terrible burns all over its body and decided that it was time to put the beast out of its misery Naruto finished his technique which was much more stable in this form. "**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken**." Naruto said as he slammed his technique in the chest of the beast which caused a massive sphere of destruction to envelope both Naruto and the beast while bystanders covered their eyes and held onto things so they wouldn't be blown away.

When the attack was over Naruto was left standing in the middle of a giant crater while the beast he had been fighting was cut into many different pieces. Naruto himself was fine except for the large cuts on his forehead and under his left eye which had already healed though had let a lot of blood out which was still on his face. "Thanks for the help you two." Naruto said as Pa smacked him in the head again. "_**You idiot you're the child of destiny why wouldn't we help you in your time of need.**_" Pa said as Naruto smiled at him.

"_**Yeah that old geezer's right Naruto-chan we'll always be here for you**_." Ma said as a tick mark appeared of Pa's left eye as Ma waved good by to Naruto. Once Ma was gone Naruto turned his attention to Pa to find out why he was still here. "Aren't you leaving to?" Naruto asked. "_**Nope we know about what happened to you so I want to see where you are now**_." Pa said as he turned his attention to a small girl who had made her way to Naruto.

"_**Naruto it seems you have a guest**_." Pa said getting Naruto attention to the little girl who was holding a stuffed rabbit in her hands. Bending down Naruto gave the girl a pat on the head as she held the rabbit out in front of her. "You want me to have it?" Naruto asked as the little girl gave a nod while Naruto quickly brought out a scroll and smeared some blood over it causing a stuffed Kyuubi to appear. "How about we trade I'll take your bunny and you take Kyu-chan." Naruto said as the girl gave him a big smile leading Naruto to believe that if she had a tail it would definitely be wagging as Naruto gave her the fox then took her bunny while she squeezed her new fox.

Naruto gathered all of his things before waving at the girl as he disappeared in a flash of yellow leaving the little girl to wave at the space he just occupied. Once Naruto got back to the academy he was quickly surrounded by students asking him question while others attempted to touch him as he quickly looked around for an escape route and saw Gin taking pictures so he did a quick Kawarimi with him then watched as Gin was swallowed up in the sea of students.

Naruto found the Headmaster and the others then ran over to them. "Good job Naruto thanks to you the academy is safe along with a good deal of lives." The Headmaster said as Naruto waved him off. "_**So you're going by Headmaster now are you**_?" Pa asked from Naruto's shoulder with a smirk. "Yes and I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone my name." The Headmaster responded to the old sage. "Wait you know him?" Naruto asked as Pa hopped from Naruto shoulder to the Headmaster's. "Sorry kiddo but I need to talk to him in private." Pa said as the Headmaster turned to leave.

Once the Headmaster left Kokoa and Yukari immediately began asking Naruto questions about their training. "Look I think it's about time that Gaara and I explained to you guys who we really are but not here." Naruto said as he ushered the group back toward his room. "Naruto do you really think we should I mean I'd hate to have to kill them because they have a problem with what we are." Gaara said as he glanced at the group which was now in front of him and Naruto. Naruto didn't answer instead he followed the group as they approached the dorms.

Once they arrived in Naruto's room Gaara locked the door and Naruto performed four seals which caused the room to glow blue for a moment before Naruto and Gaara turned to the group but hesitated for a moment when he saw a box on his nightstand but ignored it as he continued. "Ok what I just did was activate privacy seals that Gaara and I have on our rooms which means no can hear what we say. Now we need your word that you won't repeat any of what you're going to hear to anyone else." Naruto said as he watched them all nod except for Ruby since she had an idea of what they were going to say.

"Naruto and I are jinchuuriki or as most people call us demon containers. Now I want to let you all know that we are both human we just have ancient bijuu locked away inside of us." Gaara said as Tsukune stared at both of them not believing they were human. "But how can you do all those things?" Tsukune asked. "Simple where we come from is filled with humans that are ninja." Naruto answered as Yukari raised her hand. "Sensei what bijuu do you two hold?" Yukari asked.

"Gaara holds Shukaku while I hold Kyuubi." Naruto answered. "You mean as in the King of Hell?" Moka asked as she remembered a story her father told her about the Kyuubi and how it defeated him easily. "Wait Gaara and Naruto I understand what you both are but what the Headmaster didn't tell me was how you both came to be jinchuuriki." Ruby said while taking a seat on Naruto's bed. "For me my father wanted a weapon so he sealed the demon in me before I was born which also made my mother a sacrifice." Gaara said as he then explained his life and how people avoid him because of what he was.

"So Naruto what happened to you?" Kurumu asked while take a seat on a table. "The Kyuubi was sent to attack my village which caused my father to invent a seal strong enough to hold it." Naruto said as he removed his coat along with his vest and undershirt. "What could be strong enough to hold the King of Hell?" Kokoa asked as she had read books on how dominate the Kyuubi was. Naruto didn't answer instead he began to channel chakra which caused a seal to appear on his stomach. "You asked well this is it the Shiki Fuujin." Naruto said as everyone stared at him.

"Naruto I hope you don't mind me saying this but it looks evil." Tsukune said carefully as he stared at the seal. "That's because the power that holds it is from the Shinigami." Naruto answered as everyone in the room besides Gaara gasped. "What you mean to tell me that ninja can call the death god anytime they want?" Kokoa asked definitely not believing them now. "Yes but it comes at the price of you life and soul." Naruto answered as he explained what happened the night of his birth and his life.

"So why did you two decided to tell us this now?" Ruby asked. "That's easy the Headmaster told us about what you did last year and there are times when one of us has to leave the school leaving the other to protect the school alone." Gaara said as saw the confused looks on their faces. "That's why Gaara and I wanted to know if you guys would help us." Naruto said as he moved toward the strange box. "What do you mean?" Mizore asked. "Join us in secretly protecting the school now if you don't want to than that's fine but we need an answer now." Naruto said.

Yukari quickly jumped to her feet saying she would help while Mizore and Kokoa just waved signaling that they would help. Ruby took a moment to think about it before agreeing since it would give her a reason to get out of the Headmaster's office from time to time. "So what's your answer?" Gaara asked the remaining three. "I guess I could help." Kurumu said while Tsukune gave a nod leaving Moka. "Well you'd have to ask my other side since she would be doing most of the fighting." Moka said as she walked over to Tsukune. "That's fine but Moka remember you opinion counts to." Naruto said as he watched the pink haired Moka blush then transform when the rosary was taken off.

The silver haired Moka looked around the room until her eyes landed on Naruto who she was still angry at for embarrassing her the last time she was around him. "I will join your group Naruto Namikaze if you can defeat me in combat without your tricks." Moka said with a slight smirk since she believed that if it wasn't for that blue orb he wouldn't have defeated her even after watching him fight earlier. "There called jutsu." Naruto said as he approached Moka until he stood in front of her without fear and gave her a pat on the head. "You're on." Naruto said as Moka smirk grew dangerous.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry I didn't update last weekend but I was pretty up set when Texas lost to Texas Tech the week before. Now I don't know how it is in the show but in this story girls and guys can go into the other dorms until 9:00.**

**Also I hope you like the thing with Naruto opening the door basically naked and the girls blushing. Now I hope you aren't mad at me for stopping in the middle of the story like that but I need something to bring you guys back.**

**Read + Review**


	5. Naruto's Desire

* * *

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

**Alright I have decided that I am going to start the pairings soon or at least you all will have a good idea of who is going to be with whom coming up soon. Now I have also decided when the pairings start I will shift more toward the Rosario + Vampire line instead of making most of it up as I have gone along.**

**Second people have asked me about Gaara and why he hasn't shown up a little more but trust me Gaara will get his soon. Next people have asked me about Yukari and Kokoa but I have an idea with both of them. **

**Finally I know that inner Moka has been acting like Sasuke but thing about she has always been the strongest at the academy by far but then she's embarrassed by Naruto then shown that he is far more powerful then her she's bounded to be a little jealous plus she is supposed to be evil.**

**Now please quiet down the chapter is starting.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5 Naruto's Desire **

* * *

Naruto looked around the open field then turned his attention to Moka who smirked at him which quickly turned into a scowl when she saw Naruto yawn in her direction. Moka turned to her little sister who had volunteered to be the referee for the fight though was secretly hoping she would be able to learn a lot from whoever won so she couldn't defeat them at later date. "Now are you both ready?" Kokoa asked while pointing to her sister who gave a quick nod then to Naruto who simply waved as she dropped her hands before moving back to the rest of the group.

Moka wasted no time as she charged Naruto who watched her the entire way as she attempted to take his head off with a kick which was blocked before Moka flipped away from Naruto who smiled at Moka on the outside but on the inside was a different story. '_Damn she would have broken my arm if I hadn't used my chakra to enforce it._' Naruto thought as he decided that he would dodge the kicks from now on. Moka watched as Naruto smiled at her and was furious that her kick didn't break his arm as she thought it would have.

Naruto watched as the vampire lost focus and quickly threw a punch at her stomach which she barely dodged. Naruto watched as Moka shifted to her right which revealed to him that she was going to attack him with a left kick seeing this Naruto quickly pushed chakra to his hands and caught the offending leg then began to spin her around before launching her toward a tree. Moka looked back and saw she was about to collide with a tree before she regained control of her body then flipped over as she used the tree to launch back toward Naruto who received a punch to the jaw that sent him to the ground.

Moka stared at Naruto's seemingly prone form before smirking at him. "Get up Namikaze I'm not so arrogant to believe I could have defeated you with that punch." Moka said as she watched Naruto climb back to his feet before cracking his neck a couple of times. "You know Moka if this fighting thing doesn't work out you could always charge people to receive massages from you since you took care of this pain in my neck that had been driving my crazy for weeks." Naruto answered as he slipped into his fighting stance.

"I've had enough of your dumb jokes Namikaze." Moka said as she attacked Naruto who dodged her kicks while blocking her punches. Moka quickly became frustrated that she couldn't land a solid blow on Naruto who was now giving her a full blown smile. Moka leapt away from Naruto then began to observe him hoping she could find some weakness which she could use to bring the young ninja to his knees. Naruto saw that Moka was frustrated and quickly charged her then faked a kick to her head causing her to raise her arm to block but found herself on the ground after getting her legs kicked out from under her.

Naruto quickly jumped on top of her before grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head. Moka realized that if she didn't do something Naruto would be able to claim victory so she used her flexibility to roll her lower half up to Naruto's shoulder before she wrapped her legs under his arms then used her leg strength to roll him onto his back then slipped her legs out from under him in a attempt to knee him in the stomach but found it blocked by Naruto's knee.

Naruto saw Moka's shock and quickly let her hands go before kneeing the vampire in the chest this sent her upward before Naruto used his speed to appear above her then punched her in the back sending her crashing into the earth. Naruto landed outside of the small creator that Moka's impact left only to see her panting on one knee. '_Damn she's stronger than I thought no matter I'll still beat her_.' Naruto thought as he watched Moka stand up and launch a punch at him which he blocked though he was unable to block the follow up kick to his mouth which sent him flying back.

Naruto began to make hand signs before stopping himself as he hit the ground then quickly jumped back to his feet to stop the barrage of punches and kicks from Moka before landing four punches to her stomach as he bent down and landing a kick to her chin which sent her in the air. Moka attempted to recover but found that she was floating as she heard a voice from under her. "Moka if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." Naruto said as he smirked at Moka's growl before throwing a punch at Moka's left side which she blocked before wrapping back under her and landing a kick to her stomach as the impact of hitting the ground along with Naruto's kick knocked Moka unconscious.

Naruto rolled over as he watched the group run to the unconscious Moka while he stared up at the sky as Gaara slowly made his way over to him. "You look like you lost." Gaara said as he watched Naruto frown at him. "Don't blame me I didn't know she could hit as hard as she did I mean Jiraiya hit me a lot when we spared and after that I welcomed Tsunade's punches but now Moka makes me want to get hit by Jiraiya again." Naruto explained to Gaara who helped Naruto sit up while Naruto himself turned to Moka who was still out.

Yukari quickly ran over to Naruto and gave him a hug which caused the blonde to flinch while holding back a yell of pain since the fox wasn't quite done healing his injuries. "Sensei is Moka going to be alright?" Yukari asked as Naruto smiled at his student as he felt the fox finish healing his injuries. "She'll be fine she's a vampire remember though she would heal quicker if she had some blood and not tomato juice." Naruto said as he Yukari and Gaara walked over to Moka while Tsukune and Ruby tended to the vampire.

"But sensei the amount of blood she would need since her other side drinks only tomato blood is too much for someone to give." Kokoa said while looking toward Naruto who was surprised that she called him sensei. "Actually Naruto could give her as much blood as she needed." Gaara said while Naruto looked toward him with a frown but before he could respond Yukari gave him the puppy dog pout which caused him to cave in. Naruto bent down beside Moka then lifted her limp body toward him before smacking her softly yet firmly in the face a couple of times causing her to open her eyes.

"Moka wake up drink as much as you want." Naruto said as he guided her toward his neck which she sunk her teeth into. As Moka began to drink she noticed something about Naruto's blood and gripped him by the shoulders as though he would run away before she was done then pulled him toward her into something that could resemble a hug and drink his blood hungrily. "Naruto-san doesn't that hurt?" Tsukune asked as they all watched Moka drink contently. "At first when she sank her teeth into me yeah but after that not so much." Naruto responded as he picked Moka up bridal style as they all headed back to Naruto's room.

As everyone headed back to Naruto's room Kokoa stayed to the back and saw the sheer bliss on Moka's face as she continued to drink Naruto's blood which caused her to wonder if humans with demons in them have taster blood then normal humans like Tsukune. Kokoa glanced toward Gaara and decided that there was only one way to find out as she slowly moved toward Gaara then launched at him only to find herself blocked by sand. "What are you doing?" Gaara questioned as he glanced toward Kokoa. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Kokoa yelled as everyone stopped walking and turned toward Kokoa.

"Its sand what else did you think it was." Gaara said as he began walking again. "But how did you do that?" Kokoa asked since she was now interested in Gaara. "It is my ultimate defense." Gaara answered as Kokoa ran along side him. "So you mean you can use the sand as a weapon?" Kokoa asked as Gaara simply nodded. "That's kind of cool." Kokoa said as everyone entered the dorm and went straight to Naruto's room while ignoring the jealous looks the guys kept sending Naruto.

"Kokoa how long is Moka going to stay latched to my neck?" Naruto asked since his arms were getting tired from holding the vampire. "Well this half doesn't get to drink blood here at the school since she isn't out that much while the other half only drinks tomato juice so I'm assuming that she is going to drink as much blood as she can." Kokoa answered as Naruto laid himself and Moka on his bed so he could rest his arms. Naruto glanced over at Tsukune and saw that he was frowning at him.

"Gaara I've finished the seal so once Moka lets me go I'll place it on you and get rid of the priest so you can sleep." Naruto said as he felt Moka take her fangs out of his neck he turned to her and saw a far away look in her red eyes. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked teasingly while stroking her hair before Moka grabbed his hand then began to squeeze it. "Hey I was just joke." Naruto said as Moka let him go. "Don't ever touch me again." Moka warned as she sat up along with Naruto who began to get the seal for Gaara ready.

"Well Moka you lost so your going to be apart of the team right?" Naruto asked as he got out his ink then instructed Gaara to take off his shirt and to drop his sand armor. "Yes Naruto-san a deal is a deal but I wish to make a request." Moka said causing Naruto to sigh while hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. "Yes what it is?" Naruto asked while Gaara laid on the bed as Naruto began to take care of the crazy priest. "I would like for you to allow myself and my other side to drink your blood whenever we would like." Moka said as everyone watched Naruto draw something on Gaara's back then perform hand signs.

Naruto unrolled a scroll then proceeded to seal the priest into the scroll which he would burn after this was over. "Moka as honored as I am for you to want to suck my blood I just don't think I'm the right guy." Naruto said as the containment seal trapped the priest who Naruto sealed into the scroll. "But if you allow my other self to drink your blood then I will be stronger to help the group." Moka said hoping she could convince him to allow her to drink his blood. "Well you sure are adamant about this so I guess you can but you have to warn me before hand." Naruto said as he formed four hand signs then set the scroll on fire.

"You ok Gaara?" Naruto asked as Gaara sat up. "I'm fine now." Gaara answered and couldn't wait to get to sleep for the first in a long time. "Good now to find out what's in this box." Naruto said as he grabbed the top and opened it only for something to shoot out then wrap around him. The entire group looked at the purple octopus plantlike thing that had latched on to Naruto. "What is that thing?" Gaara asked as his sand attempted to pry it off of Naruto who was now frozen in a comatose like state with a smile on his face.

"I don't know what it is Gaara-san but apparently Naruto-sensei is completely out of it." Yukari said as she attempted to run the list of monsters this thing could be. "I believe I know what it is." Ruby said while walking toward Naruto while giving the thing a once over. "Well Ruby what is it?" Kurumu asked. "This monster was used long ago to jail monsters that couldn't be contained physical means." Ruby explained as she got out a small flashlight and shined it Naruto's eyes before continuing. "This monster grants you your inner most desire which you will get to live out until you die."

"So all Naruto has to do is realize that his desire isn't real and he will be able to break free from the monster." Tsukune said. "Fool do you know how hard it is to give up the thing you've always wanted." Moka asked as she attempted to rip the monster and Naruto apart from each other. "Wait we need to get Naruto to the Headmaster I'm sure he'll know how to get it off." Ruby said as Gaara placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to shunshin to the Headmaster off.

"Wait Gaara we're a team now so we all need to stick together." Yukari said as she grabbed onto Gaara's arm. "Listen we don't know what kind of damage this thing can do while it's on Naruto so the sooner I take him to the Headmaster the better." Gaara said as he disappeared in a swirl of sand along with Naruto and Yukari. "So what do we do?" Mizore asked while looking around at the people that were left. "Well we are a team now so we should go help out." Kurumu said while getting nods from everyone else before they all raced out of the room.

* * *

Naruto's Fantasy

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to see his best friend next to his bed. "Hey Gamakichi what's up?" Naruto questioned with a yawn. "What's up is today's the day that you and I defeat our father's that's what up." Gamakichi yelled at Naruto while attempting to shake him completely awake. "That's right but you need to lighten up I mean you and I are the ultimate tag team not even Kiba and Akamaru could hang with us." Naruto responded as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What about her?" Gamakichi asked as he pointed to the purple haired girl sleeping next to Naruto. "I don't want to wake her." Naruto answered before putting his clothes on and giving the sleeping girl a kiss which caused her to moan. "You really shouldn't tease me so early in the mourning Naruto-kun or I might have to punish you." The girl said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck which prevented him from moving. "Well I have been a bad boy lately Hinata-chan maybe I need to be punished." Naruto said while leaning in for another kiss. "Yes I think you do." Hinata answered before the sound of crying reached both their ears.

"Hey mom what is Kiri ok?" Naruto asked as a long red haired woman walked through the door holding a small blond baby. "Give me some credit Naruto I mean I raised you so you of all people should trust me with my granddaughter." Kushina said as she burped the baby in her arms. "I know mom it's just that you always said that you weren't going to take care of anymore kids after I grew up." Naruto responded as he watched Hinata stretch. "Well that was before I met my darling granddaughter." Kushina said while making funny faces at Kiri.

"Dad was right Gamakichi girls and babies are just too much for one guy to handle." Naruto said as he and Gamakichi disappeared.

* * *

In The Real World

* * *

The Headmaster sat in his office while discussing certain things with Fukasaku and his brother. "So is Naruto doing well here?" Fukasaku asked. "Yes he is doing very well remember Hiruzen trusted me to take care of him if the village failed him and I have." The Headmaster said as Fukasaku let out a small chuckle. "Forgive me if I seem distrustful but Naruto is very important to us toads and everyone in general plus Shima sees the boy as one of her own." Fukasaku said as the Headmaster nodded.

"Well trust me old friend you have nothing to worry about since Naruto is perfectly safe here." The Headmaster said as Gaara and Yukari appeared with Naruto. "Naruto-sensei's in trouble." Yukari said as Fukasaku turned toward the Headmaster and gave him a frown. "What's wrong with him?" Fukasaku asked as he jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. "This thing is on him and we can't get it off." Gaara said as Fukasaku jumped off Naruto then formed a hand sign before shooting out a condensed stream of fire at the plant and watched as it healed itself from his attack.

"So can you get it off elder toad?" Gaara asked. "I don't know but this thing appears to be growing through his clothes and into his skin." Fukasaku said as he jumped back on Naruto shoulder kicked him in the head which he didn't even at flinch. "He also seems to be cut off from all sensation." Fukasaku continued while trying to get rack his brain of a way to get this thing off Naruto.

"So Headmaster do you have any ideas as to how to get it off?" Yukari asked as the Headmaster shook his head. "The only way for it to come off is for Naruto give up his inner most desire." The Headmaster answered as Fukasaku attempted to contact Naruto mentally.

"Gaara do you think you can find out who sent this thing to Naruto?" Fukasaku asked while sitting on top of Naruto's head. "Of course I'll be back." Gaara said before leaving in a swirl of sand as the other arrived. Fukasaku quickly used his sage powers to dive deep into the mind of Naruto but was worried when he didn't feel the presence of the Kyuubi. Fukasaku finally came to a barrier in Naruto's mind one which he was unable to get through and decided that it would be best to leave for the moment.

"Well Fukasaku what did you find?" The Headmaster asked. "I found a powerful barrier no doubt but up by this thing to prevent anyone from helping Naruto." Fukasaku said as he jumped from Naruto's head. "So what do we do now?" Mizore asked. "Simple we continue to try and get this thing off Naruto while Gaara goes and tracks down the people who sent it to Naruto." Fukasaku answered as they all attempted to get the monster off Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's Fantasy

* * *

Naruto stood in the office of the Yondaime Hokage who happened to be his father since Naruto was an elite jounin plus the son of a Hokage he was allowed to go into his father's office whenever he saw fit. Many ninja that would come to talk to the Yondaime about missions or politics would often find themselves talking to his son instead of the Hokage. "Hey Gamakichi did you set everything up for the old man?" Naruto asked his partner. "You know it Naruto." Gamakichi answered as they had both been trying to prank Minato since Naruto was allowed to sign the contract at the age of nine.

"Alright now let's get out of here and go mess with Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said as he and Gamakichi shunshin to find Jiraiya. Naruto and Gamakichi appeared in a tree above Jiraiya who was busy spying on the women in the bathhouses to notice the two. Naruto turned to Gamakichi then gave him a nod and watched as Gamakichi took a deep breath then yelled 'Pervert' causing the women to come out of the bathhouses and attack Jiraiya.

Once the beating was over Naruto and Gamakichi jumped down then started to drawn things on the face of the toad sannin who had begun to wake up. "Naruto Gamakichi what are you two doing here?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto and Gamakichi attempted to hold in their laughter as they watched the toad sannin speak with funny markings on his face. "Nothing sensei just wanted to know if you were coming to the arena to watch us beat our dads." Naruto answered while elbowing a snickering Gamakichi. "Of course kiddo I wouldn't miss it for the world I mean the chance to get to show off two star pupils comes along once in a lifetime." Jiraiya said as he gave Naruto a pat on the head.

"Well sensei we better head over there." Naruto said as he started to take off until a yell of 'NARUTO' stopped him. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto to see him smirking as a man appeared before them in a flash of yellow. "Hey old man what's up?" Naruto questioned before he was slapped in the back of the head. "Naruto how many times have I told you cut it out with the stupid jokes." The man said while trying to get the feathers off himself. "Sorry dad but I had to get you with a prank before the fight." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now Naruto I want you to give me everything you've got in this fight because I assure you that Gamabunta and I won't be holding back." Minato said with a smile as he vanished in a bright yellow light.

Naruto quickly grabbed Gamakichi and Jiraiya then disappeared in his own flash of yellow. Once the trio arrived at the stadium Jiraiya dropped to one knee before glaring at Naruto who smiled back. "What did I tell you about surprising me with that move kid?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto helped him back to a vertical base. "Lighten up old man." Naruto said with a smirk. "I'm not old brat." Jiraiya yelled as he turned his back to Naruto so he couldn't see the smile on his face from the arguments that they had which he loved.

"Well it looks like everyone's here kid so do your old man and me proud." Jiraiya said as the Sandaime jumped down into the arena then after greeting his student turned his attention toward the two blonds. "Naruto Minato you both have agreed to this fight is that right?" Hiruzen asked as both Namikaze's nodded. "Now I am under the understanding that you can use summons in this fight and for that reason we have made the arena large enough to accommodate two summons the size of Gamabunta." Hiruzen said as Naruto and Minato continued to stare each other down.

Hiruzen himself couldn't wait for this fight to began since not only was it father versus son but it was the best chance that anyone besides Kushina would have to take down the man that turned back the Kyuubi plus he was likely to go down as the greatest Kage ever. Hiruzen looked at Naruto and Minato as they both confirmed that they were ready while Gamakichi waited for Naruto's okay before signaling for the match to begin.

* * *

In The Real World

* * *

Gaara arrived in Naruto's room and examined the box that the parasite monster came in. Gaara sighed seeing as how he didn't want to use this jutsu as he bit his thumb then began to flash through hand signs. (**I want to take this time to thank pudgypudge for the use of his Raccoons and their cousins) **"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Gaara yelled out then slammed his hand onto the ground and watched as a little red panda appeared and brought his paw toward him then gave him a '_**Yo**_'. "Sanzoku I need you to track the scent of that box that is not Naruto's." Gaara explained to the red panda who had attempted to lie down on Naruto's bed. "_**Why can't you ever call me out to fight or hang out like Naruto and Gamakichi**_**?**" Sanzoku asked as he jumped down and sniffed the entire box on the outside until he found a scent. "_**I've got three different scents that are somewhat similar**__._" Sanzoku said as he dashed out of the room with Gaara close behind.

Sanzoku dashed out of the dorm while getting a good whiff of the air before making a hard turn toward the auditorium where most of the students were leaving. "What is it?" Gaara asked while staring at all the students that were leaving. "_**Those three standing over there talking to talking to those people wearing different uniforms then everyone else**_." Sanzoku said as Gaara sent his sand to trap the three in his sand. "What is meaning of this?" Kuyou asked. "These three are coming with me to the Headmaster's office." Gaara answered as Sanzoku jumped on Gaara's shoulder as the five disappeared in sand.

"Sir you aren't worried those three will talk?" One of Kuyou's lower ranking officers asked. "Not at all for you will see the moment they attempt to tell the Headmaster about me something bad will happen to ensure they don't." Kuyou said as he and his fellow officers left the scene in a hurry. Meanwhile Gaara arrived in the Headmaster's office with the three students to see Mizore attempt to make the parasite let go by freezing it.

"So any luck?" Gaara asked as Sanzoku jumped from his shoulders and on to Naruto's while examining the monster. "None my powers aren't the answer Moka's strength isn't either plus Yukari and Ruby's spells haven't done anything either." Mizore said as everyone watched Sanzoku slash at the monster with his claws. "Gaara who is that?" Tsukune asked. "His name is Sanzoku and he's my summon." Gaara answered as he watched Sanzoku growl at the parasite. "You mean he's like Naruto-sensei's toads?" Yukari asked.

Gaara nodded then turned his attention to the three boys behind him. "I want answers as to how to get this thing off of Naruto now." Gaara said as his sand wrapped around their necks. "Wait I recognize them they're the lizard monsters that attacked Moka and me the first day of school and last year." Yukari said angry that these guys wouldn't leave them alone. "You three will tell us how to get that thing off of Naruto now." Fukasaku said while raising his voice with ever word.

"We don't know we swear they only grow in our home world and everyone that has had one on them well they're in the same condition your friend is now." One of the lizard monsters said. "No matter Naruto will get out of this and I will make sure that he knows that it was you three who did it to him." Gaara said as Sanzoku growled in Naruto's ear while Fukasaku attempted to enter his mind again. When Fukasaku enter Naruto mind though this time he found the barrier that the parasite had put up between Naruto and the outside had weakened significantly which caused Fukasaku to believe that the interference being caused outside was reaching Naruto.

Fukasaku quickly rushed out of Naruto's mind and explained to everyone that their attempts at helping Naruto weren't in vain. "So we can get this off of him?" Kokoa asked. "Yes we just need to keep trying and doing what we've been doing." Fukasaku said while everyone else got to work. "Its not going to work besides have you stop to think he likes where he is in his mind he's probably sitting on throne ruling this place while all of you clowns fawn at his feet more honest don't you think." One of the lizards said before he was grabbed by his throat.

"Thank you Moka-san for shutting him up and you just proved you don't know Naruto Namikaze at for the one thing he's always wanted is a family so he won't be so alone anymore." Fukasaku said as Gaara was able to separate the monster and Naruto more and more with each try.

* * *

Naruto's Fantasy

* * *

"Man I can't believe we're equal dad." Naruto said as Minato slung a arm over Naruto's shoulders. "Hey that's the best fight anyone's ever given me and that's saying a lot coming from the man who beat the king of hell." Minato said as Naruto shook his head. "You know dad if you keep bragging about that he's going to come back and challenge you to a rematch." Naruto said as they reached their house and greeted their respective loves.

While Hinata and Kushina were finishing dinner up Minato went in the living room to relax while Naruto went to check on Kiri who was in her playpen. "Hi honey did you see daddy beat up grandpa?" Naruto asked his daughter playfully as she giggled in responds as Naruto heard a growl that seemed to be right next to his ear but passed it off as his imagination before he and Kiri went into the living room to join Minato.

Naruto leaned back with his daughter in his arms thinking about how great his life was when he heard what sounded like a knock. "Hey dad did you hear knocking?" Naruto asked as Kiri started to cry. "No I didn't but are you alright Naruto?" Minato asked as Naruto gave Kiri to him then right out of the house. "What the hell is going?" Naruto asked himself as he ran toward his second greatest comfort after his family.

Naruto reached the top of the Hokage Mountain only to see Minato waiting for him. "Dad what are you doing here?" Naruto asked while attempting to block out voices he was hearing. "Well can't a father check on his son?" Minato asked as Naruto frowned at him. "Dad this is everything I have ever wanted in a life everything I thought I deserved but this isn't right." Naruto said as he heard a roar in the distance.

"Naruto you're starting to scare me." Minato said grabbed his son by the shoulders as saw Naruto raise his head with tears in his eyes. "Dad this isn't how it happened this isn't real I wish everyday in my heart that it was but it isn't in the real world you and mom are dead Kiri doesn't exist and I've been banished from the leaf." Naruto said as the tears began to flow freely. "I see well Naruto I don't need to know why you were banished because I am sure wasn't your fault just remember that we love you no matter what." Minato said as they both turned to see the Kyuubi destroying the village. "I love you dad." Naruto said while hugging his father one last time. "I love you to Naruto if only you knew how much." Minato responded.

* * *

In the Real World

* * *

Moka and Mizore began to pull the parasite away from Naruto while Gaara encased them both with sand so the monster wouldn't be able to jump on them. "Good you've almost got it off." Fukasaku said while the lizard monsters stared in fear at what Naruto would do to them if he was free and would have tried to run except for the fact they were pinned to the wall by sand. Finally Mizore and Moka were able to get the parasite off of Naruto but were shocked when it went straight for Kurumu who had nothing protect herself from it.

Kurumu closed her eyes expecting the monster to jump on like it did Naruto but felt nothing hit her. Kurumu opened her eyes to see the parasite's tentacles near her face she moved to the side and saw Naruto grasping the creature in what looked like a painful way though no one dared say anything once they saw the look on his face. "Thanks Naruto." Kurumu said. "Hey Naruto it must have been hard for you to give your greatest desire up but it's alright now." Fukasaku said as Naruto applied more pressure to the plantlike parasite until he crushed it in his hands.

The moment the three lizard monsters saw Naruto stop the parasite from latching on to Kurumu they became very frightened they then became even more frightened when Gaara explained what happened and more importantly who was behind it. Naruto slowly walked over to the three before grabbing one by neck while ripping him out of the sand. "I'm sorry please don't kill me." The lizard monster said as Naruto held up by his neck then formed a Rasengan. "Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Naruto asked while the lizard attempted to struggle against his grip but found it as hard as stone.

"We didn't want to but…" The moment he said that the three lizards burst into flames so hot that their bodies were incinerated a few moments after they were set on fire. "Naruto what did you do?" Gaara asked as Naruto turned to him with a shocked look on his face. "Gaara I didn't do that." Naruto said while still reeling from shock. "But sensei if it wasn't you who did that do than who did?" Kokoa asked. "That's a good question." Naruto said while looking at the red panda which was now curled around Yukari's neck.

"Gaara what is Sanzoku doing here?" Naruto asked as the red panda raised a paw toward Naruto. "I needed some help tracking down the monsters that put that thing on you so with his nose I figured he could find them quicker than I could." Gaara said as before turning his attention to Sanzoku. "You can do whatever you want until your chakra runs out now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of sleep to catch up and so little time." Gaara said while disappearing in swirl of sand.

"Headmaster I need to talk to you." Naruto said as Fukasaku jumped on his shoulder. "I need to go and visit someone so I'll need you to tell Gaara that I'll be gone for three to seven days." Naruto said. "What but who's going to train us?" Kokoa asked. "Don't worry I'll leave some scrolls with Gaara and he can teach until I come back." Naruto said as he walked out the office.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Tsukune asked while the Headmaster waved him off. "He's a ninja plus with the life he's lead he'll be fine." The Headmaster said as he went to contact his brother so he could come and get Naruto. "Well I guess we can go and enjoy the rest of your weekend." Kurumu said while getting nods from everyone else. Elsewhere their way back to Naruto's room Fukasaku would steal glance at Naruto to see how he was doing but could tell from his posture that were ever he was if he had a choice he would never had left.

"Pa I can't believe that I actually gave up my perfect life where I had a mother father girlfriend daughter but most importantly I was accepted by the villagers." Naruto said with a sigh. "So when did you figure out it wasn't real?" Fukasaku asked. "You want the truth it was the moment I was accepted by the villagers. I mean I always wanted to know what it felt like to be Sasuke so I worked hard and thought that I could change them villagers not just ninja them I think I got to but not the villagers." Naruto said as he used shunshin to get back to his room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well I hope you like that read and review**


	6. Parent Teacher Conferences and Vampire

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

**Let me tell you all that I write names the English way which means first name first and last name second just wanted to put that out there so no one is confused. Also I hope I wanted long enough before I but the first pairing in for all of your liking also sorry about the mistake on Moka drinking Tsukune's blood.**

**Here's the story**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6 Parent Teacher Conferences and Vampire**

* * *

"So you were able to survive Naruto I thought he killed you along with Kisame." A dark figure said to another. "Not it's so easy to kill me Tobi-san." The dark member said as he walked into the light to reveal himself as Zetsu. "So I see." Tobi said with anger in his voice. "Now it seems as though Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara no Sabaku have totally disappeared off the face of the world." Zetsu said as Tobi looked toward the statue that held the bijuu. "No Naruto is in the elemental countries again and I want you to follow him now that we have made you a member." Tobi said as he looked to another dark corner of the room to see a figure nod.

"Oh and when you find out where they're hiding by all means try and capture them but if you kill either one of them I will torture you until the day you die." Tobi said while deciding that there was no reason to stay under his ruse of an idiot. Tobi watched as the figure took off after Naruto and gave a nod of his head. '_Soon Naruto and Gaara you will both suffer same fate as the other jinchuuriki then I will truly be a god.' _Tobi thought.

Four Days pasted since Naruto had left the academy which seemed to give a signal to troublemaking monsters that it was alright to attempt to do whatever they wanted or at least that was the case until they found themselves almost caught by sand or ice courtesy of Gaara and Mizore. Currently Gaara and the Vampire gang were setting in class while Shizuka Nekonome talked about what events were coming up. "Alright now I want you all to know that your parents are coming to visit the school for parent teacher conferences." Shizuka said as she watched the reactions of her students.

"How would you know our parents are coming?" Moka asked as she hoped that her father wasn't coming. "Well the Headmaster sent letters out to all of the parents explaining to them that it was very important for them to come and talk to your teachers so your parents will be here tomorrow." Shizuka said as she dismissed her students for the day while yelling that they had tomorrow off.

"I can't believe that father is actually going to come to the academy." Moka said as Kokoa simply walked next to her in a daze. "What's the big deal it's just your father." Tsukune said before Kurumu grabbed him by the arm and drug him to the side. "Tsukune-kun I have a favor to ask." Kurumu said slightly timid which scared Tsukune since Kurumu was never timid. "Yes what is it?" Tsukune asked with a gulp. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." Kurumu said with a nervous smile.

"What why?" Tsukune asked. "Well I told my mother that I had a boyfriend." Kurumu answered with her hands clasped together in front of her. "Well I guess I could help you." Tsukune said as Kurumu grabbed him in a tight hug which almost caused him to lose all the blood he had in his head before they rushed off to catch the rest of the group. Once they rejoined the group they saw Kokoa and Moka talking calmly which was something new for them while Mizore was talking to Gaara.

"So let me get this straight you told you mother you had a boyfriend so now you want me to pretend to be him." Gaara asked Mizore who nodded which caused Gaara to sigh since he couldn't even believe he was considering this. "I guess I could help you out." Gaara said while Yukari smiled next to him. "Hey Gaara I never asked you where Naruto-sensei ran off to." Yukari said since she was hoping to get to show him off to her parents.

"Naruto figured that it was time to visit his sensei especially after what happened to him." Gaara said. "You mean the white haired old guy in the picture." Yukari said. "That's right." Gaara answered. "So will Naruto-sensei bring him back to see the academy?" Yukari asked while hoping she would get to meet the man that trained Naruto. "He died last year while fighting to protect Naruto or so Naruto told me and this will be the one year anniversary of his death." Gaara said as both Moka and Kokoa who had been listening in came over.

"But isn't his sensei from the same village that banished Naruto?" Moka asked as Gaara gave her a nod while wondering how she knew about Naruto's banishment. "Then won't they kill him or at least arrest him?" Moka asked while Gaara smirked. "I'm sure they would if they caught him but who said they would. The biggest thing Naruto will stress and teach to Kokoa and Yukari is stealth." Gaara said while Moka let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding while Gaara stared at her before passing it off as her caring for everyone like that.

"Moka-san I just wanted you to know I am going to pretend to be Kurumu-chan's boyfriend for as long as her mother is here." Tsukune said while Kurumu smirked at Moka from behind Tsukune. Moka was about to respond but was cut off by Yukari. "Gaara do you think Naruto-sensei will be back before our parents leave?" Yukari asked. "Well he sent me a messenger toad a couple of days ago and said he should be back by tomorrow or at the latest the day after why do you ask?" Gaara questioned.

"Well I've written my mom and dad letters and told them about Naruto-sensei and they really want to meet him also I am sure Kokoa-chan's father wants to meet him as well." Yukari said causing Moka and Kokoa to freeze up. '_If Naruto-sensei finds big sister infuriating then I can just image what he'll think of father. Plus father won't take kindly to me getting training from someone he sees below us.'_ Kokoa thought while secretly hoping that Naruto didn't make back in time.

"I'm not entirely sure if Naruto will be back in time to meet your parents but I think he will." Gaara said before leaving the group. '_Now I have to deal with these weird dreams I've been having ever since I've been able to sleep freely._' Gaara thought before using the shunshin to get to his room then laid down on his bed. Gaara quickly fell asleep since he was now able to sleep without worrying about a bijuu killing everyone in the area if he did.

Gaara looked around only to find himself in a dessert something he was all too familiar with before quickly turning around after hearing the sound of someone crying. Gaara looked to find a brown haired woman with brown eyes wearing a brown kimono sobbing at the top of a sand dune. "Who are you?" Gaara asked firmly which caused the woman to move back slightly. Gaara walked toward the woman until he found himself face to face with her then grabbed her hands off from her face which forced her to look at him.

"I can't tell you otherwise you'll hate me." The woman said as she placed her hand on the side of Gaara's face before caressing it softly. "Look I won't hate you." Gaara said while attempting to keep his patience with the woman. "You promise." She asked. "Yes I promise now who are you?" Gaara asked. "I'm the Shukaku and before you say anything I want you to know that I am so sorry for not fighting harder against the priest but I just wasn't strong enough." Shukaku said while grabbing Gaara by the wrist to prevent him from running away.

"Wait you're a girl." Gaara said in shock at what he was hearing. "Of course why else did you think I allowed you to call me mother?" Shukaku asked. "Well to tell you the truth I thought you were just gay not to mention insane." Gaara said with a smirk which caused the woman to pout. "So you don't hate me?" Shukaku asked timidly. "Well I am a little annoyed that I was kicked out of my village because of you but I realized that I was able to gain control over you yet they still hated me so if I hated you without giving the real you a chance I would be no better than them." Gaara said.

Shukaku quickly jumped to her feet and threw herself into Gaara arms while muttering thank you over and over. '_Damn you Naruto this is entirely your fault."_ Gaara thought as he began to rub Shukaku's back. "Gaara the reason you've been have strange dreams lately is because of me I needed a way to get you to me but you kept rejecting me. Anyway I want to make you an offer one that if you're as smart as I know you are you'll jump at." Shukaku said as Gaara looked at her skeptically.

"What kind of deal?" Gaara asked. "Simple I want to give you my powers." Shukaku said with a smile. "But I already have your powers." Gaara responded thinking that she was attempting to trick him. "Yes you do have all of my powers but that human body can't use them all so if I surrender my powers to you I can help you create a form where you can use them freely in battle." Shukaku explained. "But wait what happens to you?" Gaara asked.

"Well I become a normal person like your siblings." Shukaku clarified. "So you get to become human along with your freedom and I take your powers and you'll help me create a form where I can control them." Gaara repeated to her to make sure he had everything right. "Correct." Shukaku said as she watched Gaara look her up and down for any traces of deception. '_Well I guess the only reason I kept her imprisoned was because I didn't want her to hurt Temari or Kankuro but now that I'm not in the village anymore._' Gaara thought to himself knowing that he should probably talk this over Naruto first.

"Sure why not?" Gaara said as Shukaku told him that he needed to place his hand on her chest so she could give her powers to him. Gaara sighed then reached out and put his hand on her chest while trying to ignore the fact that the feel of her breasts under his hand felt good. "Now once the process is complete I will be free with the chakra of a chunin." Shukaku said before her power surround her then almost forced Gaara's hand off of her. Gaara attempted to shield his eyes from the light her power was giving off but found that he was unable to look away as he was fully engulfed in the light.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Gaara awoke to find the Shukaku lying on his chest in the same form he recognized in his dream. Gaara rolled the Shukaku off his chest then stood up only to fall back down. "Hey are you ok?" Shukaku asked from behind him as she quickly jumped out of the bed and attempted to help him to his feet. "What's wrong with me why do I feel so weird?" Gaara asked as he used the Shukaku's shoulder to balance himself. "Well it feels strange to you because I'm not in your body anymore." Shukaku answered.

"Ok so I have all of your powers now right." Gaara said to which Shukaku nodded. "So exactly how do use your powers?" Gaara asked. "Your powers which is simple you should be able to feel the power then you will transform into a form that can held the power." Shukaku said to which Gaara closed his eyes and concentrated on his new powers. After ten minutes of concentration Gaara eyes snapped open and looked toward Shukaku who was rolling around on Gaara's bed.

"Alright I've found the power now what?" Gaara asked. "Force it to the surface." Shukaku answered as Gaara did as he was told then felt stronger before a flash of light emanated from him. When the light died down Shukaku looked up from her spot on the bed and saw that Gaara now had a long fluffy raccoon tail which was wrapped around his waist she also noticed that his hair now reached the top of his shoulder blades his eyes were now black with a gold sharingan in them. (Think Shukaku's eyes transformed)

"Wow." That was the only thing Shukaku could say as she looked at Gaara and although he wasn't any taller his muscles were a lot more defined then they were before he'd transformed plus the kanji for love on his forehead was gone along with the fact that the black rings around his eyes were now connected. "What are you staring at?" Gaara questioned when Shukaku began to drool. "It's nothing." Shukaku said as Gaara moved toward a mirror and saw his changes. "Well at least I didn't get any funny ears." Gaara said as he touched his tail which he found out was very sensitive.

"So what happens to my abilities in my normal form?" Gaara asked. "Oh they will be a little stronger but in this form your faster stronger and won't have to rely on the sand." Shukaku answered as Gaara transformed back to his original form. "Well I guess you weren't lying so when Naruto gets back I will take you to wherever you want to go." Gaara said as he began to get his clothes ready for the day but stopped when Shukaku grabbed him from behind.

"Wait you don't understand I don't want to leave I want to stay here with you." Shukaku answered with a slight blush. "Well I guess you could stay but you'll have to stay in this room for today or at least until Naruto comes back since I have something to do." Gaara said as he put his clothes on. "Oh yeah your talking about the thing with that ice girl." Shukaku said as Gaara looked at her then remembered that she used to be inside him which meant she knew everything he knew.

"Alright if your going to stay you'll need a different name so do you have one?" Gaara asked. "No Shukaku is my name/title that's all anyone's ever called me." Shukaku answered. "Well then I guess it's up to me to give you a name." Gaara said as he slipped his Akatsuki cloak on not bothering to place a henge over it since they had the day off. "Are you alright with Satsuki?" Gaara asked as he looked over to Shukaku who was shaking her head yes.

Once Gaara had given Shukaku her new name he left to go to the Headmaster's office to find out if Naruto had returned before meeting Mizore leaving Satsuki alone in his room. Gaara arrived at the Headmaster's office using the shunshin and asked if Naruto had arrived which was answered no though he did find out that Naruto had sent a messenger toad saying he would arrive later on in the day after giving the Headmaster a quick nod Gaara left the office.

Meanwhile Moka and Kokoa were planning for the arrival of their father by going over things that they both agreed they couldn't let him find out. "Okay big sister first we can not allow father to find out that Naruto-sensei is training me since you know how he feels about lower beings." Kokoa said as Moka gave a nod in agreement. "Next we can't let him find out that Naruto defeated me in combat." Moka said. "Actually if we can we should keep Naruto and father away from one another that is if sensei shows up." Kokoa said as they both walked toward the academy to meet their father.

When they arrived at their destination they saw Yukari Tsukune Kurumu and Mizore already waiting. "Hey have any of you seen Gaara?" Mizore asked from behind a tree. "No we haven't seen him but has anyone seen Naruto-sensei?" Yukari asked while looking around as the group answered no while missing the relief on Moka and Kokoa's faces as everyone stopped talking when the bus stopped in front of them.

The group watched as dozens of parents got off the bus but were shocked when the last two women to get off looked almost exactly like Mizore and Kurumu though they did notice that they were glaring at one another. Kurumu and Mizore greeted their parents before someone arrived in black flames wearing white garments along with a red cape and a battle helmet which only revealed his white hair and red eyes that reminded everyone of Moka's vampire side. Moka and Kokoa quickly ran toward the man and bowed deeply before speaking.

"Hello father what a wonderful surprise." Moka said as her father nodded. "I hope you had no problems on your trip." Kokoa said. "The trip was fine my daughter now please show me this school of yours." The girl's father said as they led him to where he wanted to go. "I can't believe he actually came." Mizore's mother said as she greeted her daughter. "Mother you know Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan's father?" Mizore asked only to hear Kurumu's mother speak up.

"Of course I've know him never really been a big fan of his though by the way I'm Ageha Kurono." Ageha said as she was bumped out of the way by Mizore's mother. "And I am Tsurara Shirayuki." Tsurara said while attempting to hold her ground the two adults continued to fight until they were separated by sand which was encased around them as everyone looked around until they saw a small sand storm appear next to Mizore.

"Hello Gaara-kun." Mizore said to which Gaara responded with a smile that surprised Yukari Kurumu and especially Mizore since in the short time she'd known him he never smiled like this a smirk at Naruto when he got the upper hand on him yes but never a smile. "Hello Mizore-chan." Gaara responded as his sand let both women go. "Mother I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Gaara no Sabaku." Mizore said as Tsurara bowed to Gaara.

As Tsurara and Gaara were getting to know on another a second bus pulled up which revealed a black haired woman and a blond haired man to whom Yukari ran toward then gave hugs. Once Kurumu introduced Tsukune to her mother the three groups went to their classrooms where Nekonome-san was going to be waiting. As they walked Gaara answered all of the questions Tsurara asked him even the somewhat embarrassing ones.

Gaara watched as Mizore pulled her mother to the side and almost chuckled when Mizore began to beg her mother to stop embarrassing her. Gaara stopped then realized that he'd always kept his emotions in check so that the Shukaku wouldn't get loose but now that he didn't have that problem he could laugh smile and truly be happy like a normal person. On their way to the class Gaara noticed that a student and their parents were following them put decided since they didn't appear to be a threat to leave them alone.

Everyone arrived at the classroom to see Moka Kokoa and their father waiting for Nekonome like the rest of the class. While they were waiting they saw Ruby direct a couple of parents to the class room which caused Yukari to quickly run to Ruby and drag her toward her parents which caused Ruby began to jump up in excitement do to the fact she didn't get to meet other witches. "Yukari-chan I was able to find out that Naruto is going to be arriving sometime today." Ruby said which caused Yukari to smile as Nekonome walked in.

"Alright parents I am Shizuka Nekonome and we have a lot to cover. First on the list is Physical Education so let's move." Nekonome said as she led the parents to a tennis court as the students went and changed into the P.E. clothes. Gaara decided since he didn't have to participate he wouldn't once the girls and Tsukune were done changing they began to play while Tsurara and Ageha continued their argument to which Gaara was able to catch bits and pieces of.

Moka's father watched along with Kokoa as every single boy eyed Moka when her skirt would come up from hitting the ball and frowned as he had no doubt that Moka's true side could handle any monster at the academy except for maybe the Headmaster but this form was weak therefore she could be easily taken advantage of especially by the power he felt sometime ago. "Kokoa tell me do you believe that you and your sister are the strong monsters here?" Her father asked as Kokoa had to stop herself from gulping.

"Yes father of course no monster is as strong as a vampire." Kokoa replied. "Really for you see I felt a lot of power come from here about a month ago and it wasn't yours or Moka's." He explained while Kokoa remembered that vampires as old and powerful as her father could sense powers from other dimensions she also knew that the other power he spoke of came from Naruto since he and maybe Gaara were stronger than Moka.

"Very well I will release the seal from Moka's rosary and ask her later on if she knows of this being." He responded as he turned his attention to Gaara who glanced over toward him before breaking eye contact with the vampire. "Kokoa who is he?" Her father asked while directing her attention to Gaara. "I don't know what kind of monster he is father why do you ask?" Kokoa asked. "No reason I just thought I recognized him from somewhere." He said.

Elsewhere Naruto waited for the bus that would take him back to the academy he was told that he would have to wait since apparently parent teacher conferences were being held. Naruto sat on a rock with Kisame's sword on his back since he told the elder toad where he'd hidden it and was told that it would be better for him to take it with him then find away to destroy it then leave the chance that someone could find it.

As Naruto went over in his head the many different ways he could destroy Samehada he glanced at the trees behind him ever since he'd left Jiraiya's grave he had a feeling like he was being followed but every time he looked nothing was there. '_Sensei old man I hope you two are getting to be as perverted as you want up there._' Naruto thought as he looked up at the sky with a smile.

Naruto began to think back to what happened while he was in Konoha he learned that Sasuke had not been executed instead all of his chakra was sealed off and with it his Sharingan he also found out that Tsunade and the Daimyo had disbanded the civilian council and the elders. Another thing he found was that Tsunade had been searching for him once she was able to get a revote with the two things standing in her way were now gone. '_At least I left a legacy and once granny finds out about it she will protect it_.'

The moment Naruto heard he would be welcomed back he wanted to go back and complete his dream of being Hokage then realized that just because he could go back didn't mean that the majority of the village wouldn't still want him dead it was at that point he decided that he wouldn't be going back to the leaf. After an hour of waiting the Bus Driver finally pulled up to Naruto who jumped on the bus while staring at the Bus Driver. "What with parent teach conferences things were very busy." The Bus Driver explained while Naruto shook his head and sat down as they took off.

Little did Naruto know a shadowy figure had watched him go as it stepped out from behind a tree with a scowl on its face before it quickly threw a kunai at a different tree forcing another figure into the open. "Who are you and what do you want?" The first of the figures asked. "Never mind who I am but from what I gather you want to destroy Naruto as much as I do and since your from the same world he is you may be able to do what I cant." The second figure responded.

"I want Naruto dead and his friend Gaara as well since they along with someone else are the only things standing in the way my goals." The second figure continued. "Fine my job was to capture Naruto but seeing as what he did I'm going to kill him Akatsuki be damned." The first figure said. "Then let us take our leave friend." The second figure said as he grabbed the first figure before they vanished in flames.

Meanwhile Gaara found himself back in Nekonome-san's classroom facing down Ageha while Mizore attempted to calm her own mother. "That's enough you two what in the hell are you fighting about?" Gaara asked in his regular voice which scared Ageha and Kurumu. The two attempted to ignore Gaara but again found themselves encased in sand with all of the students and parents watching.

"Look I don't have any problem leaving you both in the sand until you get over this rivalry." Gaara said as the two agreed to stop arguing as he let them out of the sand before the mothers and their daughters took off for somewhere they could talk in private. As this was happening Moka's father had taken the seal off of the Moka's rosary. "Moka I felt a large amount of power come from this location about two months ago do you know where it emanated from?" Her father asked.

"No father I don't." Moka replied. "I see this power must not have come in contact with either of you." He said only to stop as he felt it coming although it was weaker than when he first felt it temporally ignoring his daughters he vanished in black flames. "Big sister where do you think father went?" Kokoa asked as they walked back into the classroom to find everyone there except for Mizore Kurumu and their mothers.

Everyone turned to see the girls walk in but were surprised when Moka entered in her true form instead of the form they were use to seeing her in. "Moka-san why are you like that?" Tsukune asked since she still had the rosary on. "My father has the ability to take the seal off of the rosary but he left before putting it back on." Moka answered as Gaara looked around aimlessly.

"Gaara what are you looking for?" Yukari asked while everyone else just stared at him. "Naruto's back he's been back since before the two of them came in." Gaara said which explained to both girls where their father went to. Kokoa quickly ran up to Gaara and asked if he knew where Naruto was. "He's probably at the bus stop." Gaara said as Moka and Kokoa ran out of the room.

The moment Naruto and the Bus Driver stepped off the bus they were confronted by a man with white hair and red eyes. "Can we help you?" Naruto asked while the Bus Driver took a small step back. "You are the source of the power I felt. What is your name?" The man asked. "It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else." Naruto responded which caused the man to scoff slightly.

"You wish me to give my name to a lower being unlikely." The man said. "Then you won't be getting my name." Naruto responded as he felt Gaara arrive next to him but the moment he did Naruto could feel something was different about him plus he seemed to be stronger maybe even stronger than him. "Yo Gaara." Naruto said. "What's up?" Gaara responded which caused Naruto's eyes to widen as he would be lucky to get a nod when he addressed Gaara. '_What could have happened to him_?' Naruto thought as the figure turned and walked away.

"Gaara do you know who that was?" Naruto asked as he dropped his guard as the three of them headed back to the school. "It was Moka and Kokoa's father." Gaara answered. "I see well we'd better get back to the academy since it's getting late and I know Yukari wants me to meet her parents." Naruto said as he grabbed the Bus Driver and used shunshin to get to the academy. Once they arrived the Bus Driver took off to find his brother while Naruto and Gaara went to the classroom.

On their way Gaara and Naruto saw the man that confronted Naruto out the corner of their eyes but ignored him. When they finally arrived at the classroom Naruto waved to everyone before he was almost tackled to the ground by Yukari. "Hey Yukari I'm not too late to meet your parents am I?" Naruto asked as Yukari drug him over to her parents. "Nope they are right here." Yukari said as Naruto shook hands with the blond haired man then the black haired woman.

"It's so good to finally get to meet you Yukari has told us such good things about you in her letters." Yukari's father explained. "Isn't that weird because when I asked her what her dream was she said she wanted to become a great witch just like her parents." Naruto answered with a smile. "So what is it that you're teaching her?" Yukari's mother asked. "Simple I'm teaching her to fight for herself and others if she's ever separated from her wand." Naruto said which caused Yukari's mother to smile since she also could protect herself without her wand and was planning on teaching Yukari when she was finished with school.

"Well it seems like Yukari is in fine hands." Yukari's father said as Naruto smiled then turned to Yukari. "You didn't take those weights off did you?" Naruto asked as Yukari sighed. "No sensei I didn't." Yukari answered while silently cursing Naruto for reminding her that she had them on. "She has weights on?" Yukari father asked as Yukari showed them the weights on her legs and arms.

Gaara shook his head at Naruto then walked out of the classroom to check on Satsuki but as he left the academy he found Mizore sitting behind a tree while staring up at the sky. "Hey Mizore did your mother and Kurumu's mother settle everything?" Gaara asked while taking a seat next to Mizore. "Yes though I still don't understand why they didn't like one another in the first place." Mizore answered.

"Look Gaara I need to come clean with my mom about the fact that we aren't really dating and simply except whatever punishment I get for lying." Mizore said as Gaara looked away from her. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Gaara asked. "Of course I don't want to tell my mother that I lied about having a boyfriend but I don't want to continue lying to her." Mizore said as she got up to find her mother before she left. "What if you didn't have to?" Gaara asked. "What are you saying that you want to be my boyfriend?" Mizore asked jokingly as Gaara stared at her.

"Your serious you want to date me!" Mizore yelled as Gaara gave a nod. "You never struck me as the type to be in a relationship." Mizore said. "Look I went through some changes recently that allow me to be myself and well I realized that I like you a lot." Gaara said as he moved closer to Mizore. "I don't know what to say I mean I like Tsukune but I do find you attractive." Mizore responded as she looked up into Gaara's green eyes after he'd closed the gap between them.

"But I guess it can't hurt to give you a chance." Mizore said as she rose onto her toes causing their lips meet. The kiss started off soft and gentle since this was the first for both of them but as they continued the kiss grew more passionate until they were forced to separate due to lack of oxygen. When the kiss ended Gaara shivered whether it was due to the passion of the kiss or simply due to the fact that Mizore was naturally cold he didn't know what he did know was that was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. Mizore opened her eyes slightly while leaning against Gaara so she wouldn't fall down. "That was…" Mizore said while trailing off. "Yeah it was." Gaara said as he backed against a tree then eased himself and Mizore to the ground as he stared at the sky while holding the ice girl in his arms.

Elsewhere Moka and Kokoa watched as their father left the academy then headed back to the classroom until they saw Yukari her parents Naruto Tsukune Kurumu who was holding onto Tsukune's arm Ageha Tsurara and Ruby all leaving the classroom laughing. "Hey Moka coco-chan were have you two been!" Naruto yelled while waving to both girls. "Hey sensei your back and will you stop calling me that!" Kokoa yelled as Naruto gave her a pat on the head causing her to growl.

"I met your father earlier." Naruto said. "I figured you might when he was asking questions about a power he felt then vanished." Moka said as they joined the group. "Where are we going?" Kokoa asked as the group came to an open area and watched as Naruto took Samehada off his back. "Where did you get that sword?" Moka asked as Naruto ignored her causing her to clench her fist in anger.

Naruto took out his kunai and showed them to Yukari's parents then created a clone which was used to show them the type of fighting style Yukari would be learning. Once he was done Naruto they walked the parents to the buses. "Tsurara where's your daughter?" Ageha asked as they boarded the buses. "We said our goodbyes earlier." Tsurara said as they waved to the kids.

"Hey Moka I see you have your rosary on so why is this version of you here?" Naruto asked who looked at him then ignored him which caused Naruto to laugh. "Moka I know you're not mad at me for ignoring you earlier." Naruto said. "I'll tell you but you'd better not ignore me again as for your question my father took the seal off the rosary so he could talk to me but I should revert back to my other side at midnight." Moka answered.

"Well let's talk." Naruto said with a smile as he grabbed Moka by the shoulder and vanished in a swirl of leaves but not before telling Kokoa and Yukari that after they were done with the newspaper tomorrow that they would continue training. Moka refocused her eyes and looked around only to notice that she was on top of the girls' dorm. "Why are we here?" Moka asked as she watched Naruto as took off Samehada. "Simple I want to talk to you and I need your help to destroy this sword." Naruto said.

"You're strong why can't you do it?" Moka asked. "Because this sword can absorb my power but you should able to destroy it without it absorbing yours." Naruto said as he offered Samehada to her. "I know that this sword is odd but why would you want to destroy it?" Moka questioned as she had Naruto hold the sword then focused her powers before punching Samehada down the middle and splitting it half.

After Moka split Samehada in half Naruto sealed the pieces into a scroll then summoned a toad about the same size as himself then had the toad swallow it before going back to his world to inform Pa to take care of what was left. "Thanks Moka that weapon devours chakra and since you don't have chakra you were able to break easier than I could." Naruto said as Moka waved him off.

"So you wanted to talk right." Moka said as Naruto gave a nod. "While I'm hungry and you have been gone for five days so you talk while I eat." Moka said as she sunk her teeth into Naruto's neck. "Wait I need you to answer questions." Naruto said as Moka shook her head no without taking her fangs out of Naruto's neck. "Look can we at least be friends?" Naruto asked. Moka took her fangs out of Naruto neck just long enough to answer the question. "If you continue to let me and my other self drink your delicious blood then yes." Moka said before she went back to her feast.

"Moka I wanted to ask you why you act so cold to not only me but your sister along with the others." Naruto said while waiting for an answer seeing as how he knew she wouldn't answer him while she was eating Naruto touched a pressure point on her neck to force her to release him. "What did you do?" Moka asked angrily since she wasn't finished yet. "You can have as much as you want after you answer my questions." Naruto said.

"The reason I act cold as you call it is because it's just the way that I am." Moka said. "Is that the truth?" Naruto asked. "Oh I get it you want me to tell you about my life just as you told my other side about yours." Moka said heatedly. "I don't need you to tell me from what I saw from your father it's his fault that you act like this." Naruto said. "Please you make it seem like it's just his doing I've never felt close to anyone in my family except for Kokoa." Moka said

"Moka let me ask you a question that I was asked then you can get back to drinking my blood. Do you have someone precious you want to protect?" Naruto asked as he watched the beautiful vampire think. "No." Moka said as Naruto approached her. "Moka when one has something to protect they grow truly strong that's what a friend said to me years ago and it's kept me on my path ever since I heard it and I think that you have something to protect." Naruto said as he sat down then gave Moka access to his neck but as Moka bit his neck she again let his words ring in her mind. '_Could I really want to protect the others not for my other self but for myself as well?'_ She thought.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok now I know some people like this story but to write it I have neglected my other stories so I won't be updating this story as frequently as I have been. Even though I say this I am not I repeat I am not giving up on this story.**

**GO COLT MCCOY WIN THAT HESIMEN TROPHY. **


	7. Money Making and Body Measurements

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

_Book Tittles _

**I just wanted to put it out there that I am looking for a good female boss name for The Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and I cant finish that story until I get a good name so please when you review this story give me some ideas. I also have no problem giving credit to the person who gives me the best name if they want me to. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 Money Making and Body Measurements**

Five months had pasted since Gaara and Mizore had gotten together and things had been going great especially for Yukari whom we now find skipping to class while humming a tune as everyone glanced at her as she passed before she ran into Tsukune who was talking with Moka who was trying to convince him to let her drink his blood. Yukari attempted to get his attention but saw that he was ignoring since he was trying to get Moka off his back. Yukari began to sigh but stopped as she felt a weight on top of her before turning around to find that Kurumu had placed her breasts on her head.

"What's wrong Yukari-chan not able to get Tsukune attention?" Kurumu asked mockingly. "To bad you don't have breasts like these then you'd really be able to get his attention." She continued while Yukari struggled to get out from under her before Yukari grabbed her wand and stuck it between Kurumu's breasts causing her to gasp. Yukari quickly did a spell which caused two large pots to fall on Kurumu's head which knocked her unconscious.

Yukari laughed at Kurumu when she saw that her butt was high in the air with her skirt up so that if you were standing behind her you could see her panties. "That serves you right." Yukari said before turning around to walk away only to hear the sound of someone clearing their throat which caused her to stop and turn around. Yukari's eyes widened when she saw Naruto standing behind Kurumu while staring at her intently. "Hi sensei how are you today." Yukari asked while chuckling nervously.

"I'm fine Yukari how are you?" Naruto asked while smirking at her nervous smile. "I'm great sensei." Yukari answered with her head down low. "Good then can you tell me what happened to Kurumu?" Naruto asked even though he knew the answer he wanted to hear it from Yukari. "She was picking on me again sensei she needed to be taught a lesson." Yukari attempted to explain while Naruto surprising shook his head and agreed with her.

"I agree but did you think about what could happen to Kurumu with her being unconscious like this out in the open." Naruto said causing Yukari's eyes to widen with the realization. "I didn't sensei." Yukari answered while Naruto took the pots off Kurumu's head before picking her up bridal style while giggling at the swirls in her eyes. "I'm going to take her to the infirmary." Naruto said as he and Kurumu vanished in a swirl of leaves which left Yukari to hustle to class.

When Yukari got to class she saw all of her friends including Naruto who Moka was blushing slightly at while licking blood off her lips. "Hi guys did I miss anything?" Yukari asked. "Nope you made it here before Nekonome-sensei." Moka answered with a smile. "I must have gotten faster." Yukari said as Nekonome walked in. "Alright everyone we're going to be doing a project that will combined the freshmen and sophomores. The teachers have also placed you into pairs of three though one team will have only two in it." Nekonome said as Kurumu came running through the door while glaring at Yukari before taking a seat next to Moka.

"Kurumu glad you could make it now the teams will be Gaara Mizore and Tsukune, Kokoa and Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Naruto." Nekonome said as she continued to run through the teams before telling everyone to get with their partners. Moka sighed as she realized that she probably wouldn't be getting a good grade since she and her sister still couldn't get along though it had gotten better over the last five months.

Tsukune sighed at knowing he wouldn't be able to be on Moka's team but was glad he had two of the smartest people in the class as partners. Gaara kept a look of indifference on his face but inwardly was excited that he would get to be with his girlfriend who he saw smirk at him before giving him a sucker. Yukari openly jumped up and down at being giving the chance to be on her sensei's team while Kurumu like Tsukune was happy that she would be on a team with two smart people.

"Now the project is that we want you to create a product then market them to the rest of the school. The winners will not only get to keep their profits but while be assured a passing grade for the rest of the semester." Nekonome said as the freshmen walked in and found their partners. "Now get together and discuss your ideas." Nekonome finished as everyone huddled up. "So Kokoa-chan do you have an idea on what we should do?" Moka asked as Kokoa scoffed. "Of course we should put together a fighting video." Kokoa said which caused Moka to sigh. "I don't know." Moka said. "Look think about it how many of these monsters would pay to be trained by a vampire well now they get to be trained by two." Kokoa said as Moka agreed.

Meanwhile Tsukune Mizore and Gaara were having a tough time deciding on what they should do. "Do either of you have a plan because I was thinking maybe we could charge for pictures." Tsukune said while both Mizore and Gaara stared at him. "I have an idea Gaara-kun you use your sand while I use my ice and we can make sculptures of different things." Mizore said as Gaara nodded along with Tsukune. "That's a great idea Mizore but what am I going to do?" Tsukune asked. "Simple if we are making the sculptures someone is going to have to sell them right Mizore-chan." Gaara said while Mizore nodded.

While the three of them were getting their ideas together Kurumu was running ideas by Naruto and Yukari who both agreed that they were good but wanted something that would set them apart from everyone else. "How about I bake sweets?" Kurumu suggested. "Kurumu even though they are very delicious someone else will probably thought of that." Naruto said as Kurumu slumped her shoulders before Yukari through her idea in. "Wait I just realized something Kurumu-chan you along with Moka-chan are the most desirable girls here at school while Naruto-sensei is definitely the most desirable guy." Yukari said before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"How do you know I am the most desirable guy?" Naruto asked. "Girls talk Naruto and they did name you most desirable." Kurumu answered. "So why don't we do something that appeals to both the girls and guys that want both of you." Yukari said while Naruto and Kurumu looked at each other dumbly before Yukari got between them and whispered in their ears.

"What I'm saying is we should put together three calendars one of Naruto-sensei, one of Kurumu-chan, and finally one of the two of you together." Yukari said as Kurumu jumped and gave a 'Yahoo' before realizing that everyone was staring at her. "That's a great idea Yukari-chan. So what do you say Naruto?" Kurumu asked while Yukari bounced up and down eager to hear his decision. Naruto began to disagree before the voice of his sensei yelled at him from the back of his mind. '_Sex always sells kid always_.'

"Sounds like a great idea." Naruto said with a smile before he turned back to Nekonome. "Excuse me Nekonome-san how long do we have before we have to present our projects?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry Naruto I should have told everyone that you have two weeks from today." Nekonome said before the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch.

Everyone made their way to the cafeteria but stayed in their groups to keep talking about what they were going to do. When Naruto Kurumu and Yukari entered the cafeteria they found a group of freshmen girls staring at Naruto with hearts in their eyes. "See Naruto I told you girls desired you!" Kurumu yelled as Naruto ran in the opposite direction while Yukari glared at the girls which Kurumu noticed from the corner of her eye.

"Well Yukari-chan it seems someone has a crush on her sensei." Kurumu said with a smirk as she got her food and went to sit a table with Yukari following. "I do not have a crush on sensei." Yukari said while turning her head away from Kurumu with a huff. "I hope not because you wouldn't have a chance with him unless you suddenly grew breasts like these over night." Kurumu said as she began to eat. "Sensei's not like that why do you think he's able to resist you so easily it's because he doesn't care about those big useless things." Yukari said with pride in believing that Naruto liked girls for who they were and not what they looked like.

Yukari was also happy when Kurumu lowered her in what seemed to be disappointment at knowing that for whatever reason Naruto was unaffected by her charm as all the other boys were. "I don't know why my charm doesn't affect him but I do know that girls with breasts get guys they want to notice them." Kurumu said while demonstrating by lifting her breasts up causing all the guys in the room to have nosebleeds including Tsukune.

"Then why hasn't Naruto-sensei noticed you?" Yukari asked angrily. "I don't want him to notice me." Kurumu said in response. "Or maybe it's because he barely even knows you exist." Yukari said as the two finished their lunches then went outside while continuing their argument until they heard someone call out to them from the bushes. The two of them turned to the bush to see Naruto's head looking around for the girls that were chasing him.

"Sensei you're alright." Yukari said as Naruto jumped out of the bush only to have Kurumu hug him then look over his shoulder to wink at Yukari who was fuming. "Naruto I'm glad you're alright I was so worried about you." Kurumu said as she made sure her breasts were rubbing against Naruto's chest. '_Damn those feel so good if only I could reach out and touch them no bad Naruto_.' Naruto thought as Yukari ran off to the nurse's office.

Yukari arrived at the nurse's office then poked her head in to see if anyone was there once she saw she was alone she took her hat off and quickly ran to measure herself. "I didn't grow at all." Yukari said as she went to a mirror and looked at her chest. '_Naruto's not going to care about a little kid like you._' Kurumu's voice replayed in Yukari's mind. "If I grew up and had a nice body then Naruto-sensei would surely notice me as more than just a student." Yukari said as she began one of her many daydreams of Naruto and her kissing.

"So you want to look more mature?" A voice said from behind the mirror Yukari was looking into. Yukari looked around the mirror to see the school nurse looking back at her. "Nurse-san I'm sorry I didn't do anything wrong!" Yukari yelled before panicking and trying to run out the room. "You don't have to be in such a rush to leave. I am Mako Yakumaru and you want to be a grown up right." Mako said while Yukari looked at her strangely.

"Sorry I didn't mean to overhear you but I should be able to help you." She said with a smile. "That's impossible there's no magic that can turn people into grownups." Yukari said while hoping in the back of her mind that the nurse could prove her wrong. "Is that so well I will make you a grown up." Mako said before raising her finger which had transformed into a brown needle-like thing to Yukari's neck then stuck it in before things went black for Yukari.

Naruto looked around for Yukari before grabbing Kurumu by the shoulders and pushing her softly away from him. "Kurumu what's wrong with my student?" Naruto asked while looking into Kurumu's eyes which caused her to chuckle nervously when she saw the fire in his eyes. "Well I may have messed with her a little." Kurumu said as she broke eye contact with Naruto. "Cant you go one day without messing with her?" Naruto asked angrily before turning away from her.

"What's the big deal we've always been like that?" Kurumu said to Naruto's back. "Kurumu you just don't get it do you? Yes Yukari loves Moka but you are the one she looks up to most and when you say things no matter if you're joking or not she listens." Naruto said before walking away leaving Kurumu to follow five minutes later with her head down.

Kurumu arrived at her next class to see everyone there except for Yukari who she was going to apologize to but began to feel worse when she saw she wasn't in class. "Naruto have you seen Yukari?" Kurumu asked almost shyly. "Nope she hasn't arrived to class yet but she does have two more minutes." Naruto said as the door which caused everyone to stop talking and stare at the new arrival. Naruto stared at the girl then slapped his hand to his head. "Who's that?" Kurumu whispered to Moka.

"I don't know." Moka answered. "Feels like I've her somewhere before." Tsukune said as the girl sat in Yukari's seat then turned to Naruto. "Hello sensei." The girl said with a smile. "Yukari what did you do?" Naruto asked as everyone gasped when they heard what he referred to her as. "There's no way that's Yukari!" Kurumu yelled before a pot dropped on her which knocked her to the ground. "You see I am the one and only Yukari Sendo." Yukari said as she stared at the group who were in front of a window which allowed her to see that she had grown.

Yukari quickly grabbed her skirt in an attempt to pull it back over her panties which had a teddy bear sticking its tongue out. "Oh no you guys can all see my little teddy." Yukari said with a blush. All the guys passed out from a loss of blood except for Naruto who was doing his best to ignore her and Gaara whose eyes had been covered by Mizore the moment she realized that Yukari's underwear was showing.

Once class began everyone attempted to focus but most of the boys' attention kept being drawn to Yukari or more importantly her breasts which were now as big as Kurumu's and jiggled every time she moved. Yukari looked around then blushed at all the attention she was getting even from Tsukune but frowned when she saw Naruto wasn't treating her any different. Kurumu watched as all the boys ogled Yukari and found that she was getting jealous that all the attention wasn't on her. '_I can't believe that this is what Yukari's going to look like when she gets our age_.' Kurumu thought before going back to paying attention.

Once school was over Yukari quickly ran back to the nurse's office and began checking herself out in the mirror. Yukari smiled as she attempted to once again pull her skirt over her panties while fondling her own breast. "Is this really me?" Yukari asked before placing her hands above her head and bouncing slightly. "How is it Yukari-chan? How's the feeling of being all grownup?" A voice asked from behind her only to see the Mako's reflection in the mirror.

"IT'S FANTASTIC!" Yukari yelled with a bright smile. "That's great." Mako said before Yukari gave her a surprise hug. "Mako-san you really helped me a lot. Thank you very much!" Yukari said as Mako returned the hug. "It's nothing really." Mako answered as Yukari ran out of the room. Yukari quickly ran out of the room then headed toward the girls dorm before busting open Moka's door which surprised the vampire. "Moka-chan lets go take a bath together come on." Yukari said while pulling Moka out of the room.

Once Moka finally poured in her pure herb water she and Yukari jumped in the bath. Moka sat silently next to Yukari in the bath who yawned then stretched causing her breasts to jut out which Moka quickly looked away from. Yukari stopped stretching and noticed that Moka looked uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong?" Yukari asked. "No nothings wrong." Moka said before Yukari began to stare at her breasts.

"What is it?" Moka asked thinking something was wrong. "Moka-chan's boobs I thought before they were a lot bigger than but that's not the case." Yukari said as Moka attempted to cover up while Yukari squeezed her breasts together. Moka began to laugh embarrassedly while Yukari continued to explain. "But they feel smooth and squishy it's really fantastic." Yukari said as she moved toward Moka to grab her only to have her struggle before Yukari got her in a bear hug then began to rub her face between her breasts.

'_That's right she still the same old Yukari-chan_.' Moka thought as Yukari let go before they got out. Once they got back to the girls room they began to put their clothes back on when Yukari noticed something. "Moka-chan do you know where I can get a bra?" Yukari asked while Moka turned around and looked at Yukari's breasts. "Could it be that you…" Moka started before she was cut off by Yukari. "Yes I don't have any." Yukari answered.

"That means…" Moka started as she continued to look at Yukari before grabbing her by the shoulders. "You can't Yukari-chan it's too dangerous without a bra. We'll go buy one tomorrow but before that no leaving the girl's dorm!" Moka said while in a panic. "Why?" Yukari asked not really understand the reason for needing a bra. "There is no why." Moka said with a dark aura behind her. "But what about patrolling tonight?" Yukari asked hoping she wouldn't miss her chance to impress Naruto.

"Sorry Yukari-chan." Moka said as she walked away leaving Yukari to stare into a mirror and realize what Moka was talking about. "Wait Moka-chan what if I get Kurumu-chan to lend me one of her bras for the night?" Yukari asked. "Well I guess that could work but make sure she agrees to it." Moka said before Yukari through her clothes on and rushed past her.

Once Yukari got to Kurumu she quickly opened the door and ran in. "Yukari what are you doing here?" Kurumu asked as Yukari ran toward her and grabbed her hands before getting on her knees. "Please Kurumu-chan can you loan me a bra?" Yukari asked while Kurumu just stared at her. Kurumu began to say no then remembered the conversation she had with Naruto earlier and decided that she should help Yukari out. "I guess you can." Kurumu said as she grabbed one of her bras.

"Okay slip your arm through the holes." Kurumu said as Yukari did as she was told while Kurumu fastened it. "How does that feel?" Kurumu asked while Yukari attempted to adjust it and get comfortable. "It feels a little tight." Yukari answered while Kurumu let out a frustrated sigh. "That means your breasts may be bigger than mine." Kurumu said as she finished putting on her clothes.

"Alright Yukari-chan lets go." Kurumu said as the two left the room and headed down the front of the girls dorm entrance. Once they arrived they saw Kokoa Ruby Tsukune Gaara and Mizore waiting for them. "Has anyone seen Moka-san?" Tsukune asked. "Here I am." Moka said from behind the group. "So now all we are missing is Naruto-sensei." Kokoa said before a hand landed on her shoulder. "I'm right here." Naruto said as he looked everyone over.

"Alright three teams of three Mizore Gaara and Ruby, Moka Kokoa and Tsukune finally Kurumu Yukari and me." Naruto said as Tsukune pulled Moka's rosary off. "Naruto" Moka called out from behind him. "What is it Moka?" Naruto said without looking at her. "Why is it that me you or Gaara are ever on the same squad?" Moka asked. "Moka I'm disappointed in you here I thought you were a warrior never put your strongest fighters on the same team because then they would be unbalanced." Naruto said as the two other groups walked away leaving Moka and her team standing at the entrance.

Naruto Yukari and Kurumu walked along a path looking for trouble while talking about their project. "You know Yukari-chan with that body we could make four calendars." Kurumu said while trying to embarrass Yukari. "I guess we could that what do you think sensei?" Yukari asked who stopped then turned to look at her. "Why did you do this Yukari?" Naruto asked. "I wanted to be grownup. Don't you like it sensei?" Yukari asked.

"To be honest I liked you better when you were yourself but I am only your teacher when it comes to fighting not life so you can do whatever you want." Naruto said as he continued his trek down the path. Yukari looked down at herself before shaking her and following after Naruto only to be stopped by Kurumu. "Yukari-chan I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if anything I said made you do this." Kurumu said.

"It was something you said but its not like you were telling me a lie guys will like me better with this body including Naruto-sensei." Yukari said as she took off after Naruto. Once they caught up to Naruto they saw him fighting a slime monster that had been attacking students for the past two months. Kurumu quickly transformed and slashed the monster with her claws while Yukari attempted to cast a spell only to get hit into a tree.

Naruto noticed Yukari was in trouble so he quickly jumped in front of her and used a fire style jutsu to destroy the monster. Kurumu and Naruto quickly ran toward Yukari then checked her to make sure she was alright only to breathe a sigh of relief when they realized that she was only unconscious. Naruto picked her up then placed his hand on Kurumu shoulder. "We're done here Kurumu." Naruto said as they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

While Naruto and his group were taking care of the slime monster Ruby Mizore and Gaara made their way down an opposite path. "Gaara-san thanks so much for allowing Satsuki-san to help me." Ruby said. "Well she needed something to do so it wasn't a problem but I need to thank you for allowing her to stay with you." Gaara responded before coming to a stop.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Mizore asked causing Ruby to stop as well. '_I could have sworn someone was following us_.' Gaara thought as he looked around. "It's nothing lets keep going." Gaara said as the group continued down the path never noticing the dark figure that happened to be stalking them. '_So Gaara it seems as though I'm just out of your range_.' The figure thought as it continued to follow.

Gaara continued to feel that something was but just could never get a good hold on it. '_Maybe if I transformed I'd sense it better but only Naruto and Mizore-chan know about that._' Gaara thought before deciding he would deal with what ever it was when Ruby and Mizore left. The three continued to walk down the path until a shout from Ruby forced them to turn their attention to a giant plant monster that had grabbed her.

Mizore quickly slammed her hands on the ground causing the whole area around them to ice while halfway freezing the plant monster this allowed Gaara's sand to free Ruby before it crushed the half of the monster that wasn't frozen. Mizore helped Ruby to her feet before Gaara told them that they were down for the night and could go back to the dorms. "What about you aren't you coming?" Mizore asked while Gaara shook his head.

"I have something I need to take care of but I'll stop by when I'm done." Gaara said as Mizore gave him a small smile before helping Ruby up when the two were gone Gaara frowned at his surrounds before deciding to make it known that he knew someone was following him. "Whoever you are I know you're there so stop trying to hide from me." Gaara said as a figure jumped down from the trees with a hood to conceal its identity.

"It seems you're as good as ever Gaara." The figure said causing Gaara to narrow his eyes at the statement. "From the sound of that it seems as though you've know me for quite sometime." Gaara said as his sand rose up and boxed the two of them in. "I've known you since you were twelve I also know that you can't defeat me." The figure said with confidence in his voice. "You honestly believe that I haven't grown stronger since the age of twelve." Gaara said with a scowl.

"Oh I know you have but I calculated how strong you would become and I knew that I would still be stronger than you." The figure said as Gaara transformed which shocked the figure. '_What the hell he's a jinchuuriki not an actual demon does this mean Naruto can do this as well._' The figure thought as it forced its legs not shaking at the power Gaara was letting out. Gaara quickly charged with speed the figure didn't know he had before punching the figure right in the middle of his hood sending him flying back into the sand wall.

Gaara watched as the figure stood up warily before he used his tail to wrap around the figure's throat then crushed in only to watch him disappeared in a puff of smoke. '_A shadow clone huh_.' Gaara thought before the sand dropped and he transformed back to his normal form. Once he gathered all his sand Gaara quickly made a hand sign then left to go to Mizore's room.

The next day Gaara and Naruto woke an hour before school so they could talk about what happened to Gaara last night. "So why did you transform?" Naruto asked curious to find out what monster could make his friend use a form he needed only to beat him. "A ninja attacked me after I sent Mizore and Ruby away." Gaara answered. "A ninja are you sure?" Naruto asked as Gaara nodded his head. "It used the shadow clone jutsu." Gaara said causing Naruto glare at the ground.

"Then we must be dealing with a jounin level warrior at least." Naruto said. "Exactly that's why I think we shouldn't tell the others only Moka and Mizore at the moment would be able to hold their own against a jounin at the moment." Gaara said as Naruto nodded and agreed with him. "But the Headmaster said that outside of you me and Tsukune no other humans knew about this place which means a teacher or student must have told this ninja about the academy along with how to get here." Naruto said.

"But the question is who?" Gaara asked. "I don't know but school's about to start and we need to warn the Headmaster that he may have a traitor on his staff." Naruto said as the two of them took off to let the Headmaster know what they found out. Once they arrived and told the Headmaster he explained that none of his teacher had a problem with either of them but gave them permission to interview anyone they thought of a suspect.

Naruto thanked the Headmaster before the two took off for class. "Hey Gaara remember we have to go to the gym for today." Naruto said as they both arrived at the gym to see a large man standing next to Ruby who was dressed as a doctor. "Alright sophomores we need to get your weight and height so when I call your name strip down to your underwear then step on the scale." Ruby said as she started to call the first name before the gym teacher interrupted her.

"Listen up we will be going with girl then boy in that order also we don't care if your shy it's not as though we are making get completely naked yet and at that point we will move the boys to a different gym." The Gym Teacher said as Ruby called out a girl's name. Gaara and Naruto found the rest of the group then began talking to them while they waited their turn. "I can't wait till it's my turn." Yukari said before she began to tease Kurumu who took the bait.

"I just can't wait for this to be over this is just an excuse to make students feel bad about themselves." Naruto said as Gaara turned his attention to him. "Not you though in fact I feel bad for the person that has to go after you." Gaara said as he heard the sound giggling come from behind him then turned to see girls pointing and giggling at Tsukune himself and Naruto. "Yukari Sendo." Ruby said as Yukari jumped to her feet and began reveling in the attention she was getting.

Yukari quickly stripped to her new bra and panties before being measured at five feet eight inches then being waited at 115lbs. Ruby stared at the younger witch before dismissing her. "Tsukune Aono." The Gym Teacher called out as Tsukune made his way to the scale. "Alright here lets see your five foot eleven and you weight 130lbs no offense kid but you're a little on the small side." The Gym Teacher said while Ruby frowned at him before calling the next girl.

Tsukune went back to join the group who told them to ignore the Gym Teacher while Naruto pointed out that there girls that looked what they saw as two more sets of boys and girls were called out before Kurumu got her chance. "Okay Kurumu your five foot three and 110lbs." Ruby said with a smile while most of the boys ogled her. "Alright next we have Gaara." The Gym Teacher said as Gaara got out of clothes and dropped his sand armor before getting on the scale while attempting to ignore Mizore who he could tell was drooling in the back.

"Alright Gaara you're six foot one 195lbs." The Gym Teacher said as Gaara's sand armor went back into place while he himself glared at the teacher as though daring him to say something smart to him. The Gym Teacher chuckled before dismissing Gaara knowing that it would mean death if he angered Gaara. "Mizore Shirayuki." Ruby said as Mizore made her way to the scale while hoping Gaara was watching. "Mizore you are five foot seven 113lbs." Ruby announced before the Gym Teacher called out another name.

Mizore made her way back to the group only to see Naruto teasing Gaara who was attempting to fight the urge to crush his best friend with his sand coffin. Naruto stopped teasing Gaara directly about Mizore when he saw she had made back to the group. "Mizore you know Gaara got kind of…" Naruto started before he felt sand wrap around his shins before agreeing to stop messing with Gaara for the time being.

"Moka Akashiya." Ruby said as most of the boys crowded around the scale which only made Moka even more nervous about doing this in front of everyone before a hand from Naruto landed on her shoulder. "Go Moka you've got nothing to be ashamed of." Naruto said as he lightly pushed her to the scale before she got undressed and stepped onto it. "Moka you are five foot eight 110lbs." Ruby said as Moka quickly put her clothes back on.

"Finally we have Naruto Namikaze." The Gym Teacher said as Naruto walked toward him confidently then took his shirt and pants off as he stepped on the scale. "Naruto you are six foot two 255lbs I must say you're a big guy." The Gym Teacher said as Naruto got dressed. "Thanks my sensei was to." Naruto answered as he remembered Jiraiya being six foot nine 299lbs. "Alright now gentlemen follow me to the next gym." The Gym Teacher said as the boys went to the other gym while the girls stayed and got their measurements.

The girls took off the rest of their clothes when the boys left then went to get their bodies measured. Once Yukari's turn came she went behind the curtain with Ruby who measured her then Yukari ran to show Kurumu her measurements. Kurumu scowled before getting her measurements showing Yukari that she was still bigger than her. '_So they still need to be bigger_.' Yukari thought before she spotted the nurse walking by.

"Yukari-chan we're are you going?" Kurumu asked while Yukari ran off. "I'm just going to the bathroom!" Yukari yelled as she through a shirt on then chased after the nurse never noticing that someone was following her. Yukari finally reached the nurse's office believing that Mako could help her out. "Mako-san I need you to make my boobs bigger. Then Naruto-sensei will…" Yukari begged.

"Such a stupid kid you think you can change your outer appearance and everything can be solved." Mako explained with her back to Yukari. "No you aren't the real Mako-san she was caring and loving." Yukari said as she backed away slightly. "Such a stupid kid I am in love with negative emotions and when I saw you that day you were filled with negative emotions. That's way I turned you into a grownup." Mako said while grabbing Yukari by the shoulders and slamming her against the wall.

"No your lying I trusted you." Yukari said almost in tears. "That's why I helped you and became your friend because of my betrayal the feeling of hopeless is raising in you." Mako said as her fingers along with her face transformed before launching toward Yukari who grabbed her wand and prepared to defeat her. "If you defeat me your body will change back to normal." Mako said which caused Yukari to hesitate long enough for Mako's transformed fingers to wrap around Yukari's body then pierce her neck.

Yukari closed her eyes and began to lose consciousness before hearing the voice of her friends. '_If only I could have a body like Moka-chan or Kurumu-chan then I'm sure Naruto-sensei along with Tsukune and other boys would choose me_.' Yukari thought as she regained consciousness to find Kurumu Mizore and Moka leaning over her before she spotted Naruto standing in the corner.

"Are you alright Yukari-chan?" Moka asked as noticed that Yukari's eyes weren't looking at her but at Naruto. "Naruto-sensei what are you doing here?" Yukari asked hating to look vulnerable in front of her teacher. "I saw you ran past the gym so I followed you." Naruto answered while looking at the ceiling. "Wait you knew that Yukari was in danger but instead of helping her you came and got us?" Kurumu asked with a frown believing that Naruto was putting Yukari in dangerous situations.

"Is that true Naruto?" Moka asked. "I knew that thing would need a lot more time alone with Yukari to really do any damage. Besides it helped me teach her an important lesson." Naruto answered as he walked over to Yukari and picked her up who hadn't noticed that her body had transformed back to the way it was before the two vanished in a swirl of leaves. "He thinks he so cool because he can do that." Kurumu said secretly hoping that Naruto would help her learn to do that as they went back to the check up area.

Naruto and Yukari arrived in Naruto's room as Naruto quickly grabbed a scroll then unsealed something from it. "Yukari I'm going to give you something but you have to promise that no one else will find out about it." Naruto said as Yukari nodded her head before Naruto handed her two books. "Sensei what are these?" Yukari asked while Naruto shook his head. '_This is only for you sensei_ _you taught me to at least attempt to corrupt your students._ Naruto thought. "This book is called _Icha Icha Paradise_ while this on is called _Icha Icha Paradise: Yuri version_." Naruto said with a cough at the end.

Yukari wondered what the books were but knew that her sensei wouldn't give her anything that could hurt her so she decided she would keep the books and read them when she got back to her room. "Thanks sensei and I'm sorry for not paying attention to what you were trying tell me." Yukari said as Naruto placed his hand on her head and smiled at her. "Hey what's a sensei for now lets get back?"

Yukari and Naruto caught up with everyone who had been joined by Kokoa now that school was out. "So what are we going to do since you guys don't have to do the paper today?" Naruto asked. "Can we move on to something else in our training?" Kokoa asked. "I have an idea to test your skills and it's called the bell test." Naruto said then moved the group to the open field that Gaara and Naruto use to train.

"Ok its simple there are two bells and five of you now if either of the vampire sisters get a bell I'll let that one drink my blood for as long as she wants later. Mizore if you get a bell Gaara will think of something fun for you and Kurumu I'll be your slave for the rest of the day if you get a bell. Finally Yukari if you win I'll show you a new move." Naruto said as everyone agreed to the terms before he tossed Gaara a bell.

Tsukune took Moka's rosary off before going to sit down on the side. Moka quickly charged Naruto who tied his bell around his waist before lifting his arm to block Moka's kick then jumped to avoid her leg sweep before he jumped over her and landed behind her. "Moka never let your opponent get behind you **Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi." **Naruto yelled before poking Moka in the butt causing her to fly in the opposite direction holding her ass as he laughed at her.

Gaara watched as Naruto poked Moka and knew that he was dead when she got back up but found himself glaring as he sand rose to defend against ice spears. Gaara quickly launched his sand at Mizore who rolled out of the way before sand wrapped around Mizore leaving her head exposed. Gaara looked over at Naruto to find he had dealt with Yukari then saw that Kokoa was charging him.

Gaara's sand rose to block Kokoa's punch then moved to hit her in the stomach but a small burst of speed surprised his sand which allowed her to almost land a blow to his side. Gaara quickly formed a hand sign which caused his sand to lift up then box Kokoa in leaving her a small window to see out of as though she was in a jail.

Naruto laughed at the prediction Kokoa was in but also was pretty disappointed that she didn't think the situation out before attacking her opponent that was the next thing he would work on with her. Naruto continued his musing before flipping backward to avoid Kurumu's talons then rolled to his left to avoid a kick from her.

Kurumu continued her relentless attack which impressed Naruto before he ducked a blow that would have scrambled his brains from a Moka enraged. Naruto ducked Moka's punch then blocked Kurumu's kick before Moka grabbed him then punched him in the stomach only to watch him go up in smoke before she watched some type of wire tie Kurumu to a tree.

"You know Moka-chan you shouldn't lose your cool so easily." Naruto said to Moka from a tree above her. "How dare you refer to me with such affection!" Moka yelled as she jumped to kick Naruto only to watch me vanish at the last minute before appearing over her and kicking her to the ground. Naruto landed next to Moka and saw she was still conscious though unable to move.

Naruto looked at Gaara who gave a nod before directing his sand to move Mizore and Kokoa while Naruto picked Yukari and Moka up then had everyone meet at the tree Kurumu was tied up at. Naruto placed Yukari on the ground as she began to stir while he set Moka against the tree then explained to her she'd be able to move in a minute though he was a little afraid of the glare she was giving him.

"Alright I didn't take this test when I was a genin but Naruto told me all about it and I must say I had a lot of fun." Gaara said as Naruto shook his head at his friend. "Anyway we gave you guys those incentives hoping you wouldn't work together since the test was about teamwork." Naruto said. "You guys abandoned each other when you heard you would get things you wanted well just thing what happens if someone else who was your enemy offered you the same things." Naruto said while giving them all a look of disgust but frowned when he came to Moka who seemed to be ignoring him.

"This means you to Moka just because your powerful doesn't mean you can't be beaten because between me and you you're not all that strong." Naruto said as he got the desired emotion from Moka as she leapt to her feet and charged him only to have her feet kicked out from under her as she reached him before she fell onto her stomach were Naruto was able to pin both of her arms behind her back then sit on her.

"HEY SENSEI YOU CAN'T TREAT BIG SISTER LIKE THAT!" Kokoa yelled as they watched Moka struggle under Naruto who decided to prove a point just like Kakashi did with Sasuke. "You guys don't get it you see that I've caught Moka now what if something like this happens." Naruto said as he pulled out two kunai then threw one in front of Yukari before placing the kunai he was holding to Moka's throat. "Yukari kill Kurumu now or Moka dies." Naruto said causing everyone except Gaara to gasp.

"You see that's what happens someone gets caught and you're faced with an impossible choice." Naruto said as he got off Moka then helped her up. "You all could be a great team but you can't be willing to sell your friends out for any reasons." Naruto said as Moka glanced at him before walking away. "Hey Tsukune lets get to work on our project." Mizore said while holding Gaara's hand. "That sounds like a good idea Kurumu Yukari are you two free?" Naruto asked which receives him a nod from both girls.

"Well Kokoa and Moka I guess that leaves you two and Moka I hope you're not to upset about what happened earlier." Naruto said as Moka frowned while resisted the urge to rub her sore butt. '_I should kill you_.' Moka thought as she watched Naruto walk away upset that he would dare place he fingers on any part of her body as ignore Kokoa and put the rosary back on.

"So where are we going to take the pictures?" Kurumu asked while Yukari began going over how they were going to get the supplies for the calendars. "You and I will take care of that part while Yukari gets everything we need." Naruto said as Yukari was broken out of her thinking by his voice. "But getting everything we need on my own will be hard." Yukari said. "Don't worry I have a technique that is going to help you out along with me and Kurumu." Naruto said.

"But again where will we be taking the pictures?" Kurumu asked slightly annoyed that she was being ignored. "Oh sorry about that Kurumu-chan we'll be taking them in different locations according to the months." Yukari said as Kurumu looked at her slight confused. "What do you mean according to the months?" Kurumu asked. "Take February which has Valentine's Day in it which means we'll probably be taking pictures with heart shaped pillows in a pink and red room." Naruto explained as Kurumu nodded.

**

* * *

**

**Remember please try and give me so names for the female boss snake. Also I am going to start more pairings soon on this story and even though it will be a little late the way they get together will be a Valentine's day way. **


	8. The Danger's of Love

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

_Book Tittles_

**This is my late valentine present to the fans of this story also I know once you read it you'll probably have a lot of questions so just review and ask them then I'll get back to you. Another thing just because this part of the chapter happens to be like this doesn't mean it going to go this way for the rest of the story.**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 The Dangers of Love

Three days pasted since Yukari's incident and the school was getting back to normal all except for the Headmaster who we now find listening to his brother as he spoke to him and his two assistants about the problems he wasn't having thanks to Naruto and Gaara's presences. "Anyway last year as you remember students would go to and around the bus stops to fight well this year there hasn't been one single incident." The Bus Driver said while lighting another cigar.

"That's good but I called you here to ask if you've seen anything strange on or around your buses when you're making your trips here?" The Headmaster asked while Satsuki and Ruby glanced at the Headmaster with curious looks on their faces. "Like what?" The Bus Driver responded with a look of his own. "Like cupids." The Headmaster answered as the Bus Driver and Ruby gabbed at him while Satsuki looked clueless.

"What are cupids?" Satsuki asked fully into their conversation. "Cupids are monsters that spread love with arrows which makes them very powerful since not even demon lords can fight off the power of the arrows." Ruby said while looking at the Headmaster who appeared to be in thought. "Sir you believe cupids have made their way to the academy?" Ruby asked as the Headmaster simply gave a nod.

"What gives you that idea?" The Bus Driver asked. "Simple I was walking around the academy yesterday after classes were done when I saw this boy and girl argue to such a degree that I thought they were going to transform into their monster forms and fight. So I quickly broke them up and told them to go their separate ways but as I turned to walk away curiosity got the better of me and I turned back around to find out what they were arguing about." The Headmaster said.

"So what was it they were arguing about?" The Bus Driver asked. "I was never able to found out when I turned around I saw the girl all over the poor young man." The Headmaster said while resting his chin on his hands. "What you mean she was beating him up?" The Bus Driver asked with a slight smirk. "No I mean she was kissing him furiously while attempting to put her hand down his pants basically raping the lad, there have also been other cases similar this as well." The Headmaster answered.

"How come we haven't heard about them?" Ruby asked. "This is something I wanted to keep quiet for as long as possible but if this continues to happen I will have to have Naruto and Gaara get to the bottom of it." The Headmaster said as he and his brother stood to leave while two made their exit Satsuki turned her attention to Ruby. "Who do these cupids usually target?" Satsuki asked.

"Well one's that aren't rogues usually only target beings that are about to fall in love but rogue cupids will shoot anybody and everybody just to create chaos." Ruby answered while looking over a document. "You said they usually only target those beings does that mean there are cases that they will attack people not in love." Satsuki asked beginning to feel worried for Gaara. "If they feel threatened they will shoot someone to distract them." Ruby replied as Satsuki stood and walked out of the room herself.

* * *

Elsewhere Naruto watched Kurumu with his hand over his nose while attempting to keep all the blood from rushing out of his head. "Ok Naruto I'm ready to take the photos now." Kurumu said as she picked up a tray of heart shaped cookies. "Kurumu can I ask you why you have that apron on." Naruto said while looking for the camera. "Why do you think the picture would be better if I took it off?" Kurumu questioned as Naruto was shot back with blood flowing out of his nose.

"No what I mean is why don't you have anything else on under it besides those purple bikini bottoms?" Naruto said while stuffing tissue in his nose. "Oh well this is the Valentine picture so I wanted to put the image of sexy out there plus the bikini bottoms match my eyes." Kurumu said as she struck a pose that almost caused Naruto to die from a loss of blood before shaking off his hormones to taking the photos of Kurumu who struck different poses.

Once they were done taking the photos Naruto grabbed a couple of Kurumu's cookies then fell back on her bed and began waiting for Yukari. "Hey Naruto aren't we going to get your photos for February?" Kurumu asked from her bathroom as she changed. "Yes but I'm going to let Yukari take mine since she'll need practice for when she takes the ones of us together." Naruto said as he heard a knock at the door.

"I thought you said you had a technique that could help us." Kurumu said as she walked out of the bathroom adjusting her sweater when Yukari and a shadow clone walked in with their supplies. "Kurumu-chan sensei you didn't take sensei's pictures without me did you?" Yukari asked while setting her things down. "Of course not Yukari now that we have everything we can get the photos taken nonstop." Naruto said as Kurumu handed him a towel.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked. "Simple jump in my shower then come out here with nothing but that towel on." Kurumu answered while Yukari checked camera for film as Naruto looked at the towel then handed it back to Kurumu while shaking his head. "Nope I change my mind I don't want to do this." Naruto said turning his back to the two girls. "Aw come on don't be selfish Naruto this may be the only chance I ever have to earn an A." Kurumu said as Naruto sighed and went into the bathroom.

Naruto took off his clothes then got in the shower before getting himself wet then wrapping the towel around his waist as he sighed deeply while walking back into the room dripping wet. "Okay let's get this over with." Naruto said as Kurumu tossed him a book which said _The Perfect Man_ on it which he pretended to read while Yukari took pictures. "Alright sensei we have time to get the one of both you and Kurumu-chan together before we have to go patrolling." Yukari said while Naruto nodded as Kurumu grabbed something before disappearing in the bathroom.

While Kurumu was in the bathroom Yukari changed the film while putting Naruto's photos next to the ones of Kurumu. "Hey sensei I was wondering will we be as strong as you when we become your age?" Yukari asked. "I don't think so Yukari but you girls will be very strong by the time you turn sixteen." Naruto said as Kurumu came out of the bathroom in pink nightgown.

"Yahoo now that were both ready let's get started." Kurumu said as Yukari aimed the camera at them before she gave them the okay. Kurumu stood in front of Naruto who wrapped his arms around her before allowing them rest on her stomach while she leaned back against him and raised her arms which she let wrap around the back of his head. Yukari took five pictures of them like that before Naruto broke the pose and dipping Kurumu as they both turned to the camera.

Once they were done the three hurried to the front of the girl's dorm to see everyone waiting from them except Gaara and Mizore. "Has anyone seen Gaara or Mizore?" Naruto asked as everyone shook their heads. "Well we should check Mizore's room before we head to Gaara's." Naruto said as they all headed to Mizore's room, when they got there Naruto opened the door to find Mizore on her hands and knees with Gaara thrusting his dick into her from behind.

Gaara glanced over and saw everyone staring at them so he quickly wrapped the blanket around himself and his lover. "Naruto what are you doing here?" Gaara attempted to ask in his normal voice but knew that everyone could hear the surprise in it. "Maybe I should be asking you that." Naruto said since he was still in shock at his best friend getting some.

"We don't know what happened one moment we were talking and the next minute I felt the urge to strip him naked and take him in the woods." Mizore said as she kissed Gaara's cheek then moved behind his ear making him jump slightly when she reached a certain spot. "Look Naruto I don't care what happened we're both enjoying this so if you all don't want my sand to crush you where you stand you'll leave now." Gaara said as everyone except Moka rushed out of the room.

"Naruto I believe what the Headmaster wanted to see you and Gaara about is what happened to them." Ruby said. "What do you mean Ruby is it a love potion?" Kurumu asked who like Naruto couldn't believe that Mizore was having sex. "No something worse the Headmaster believes cupids are doing this." Ruby announced causing everyone except Naruto and Tsukune to gasp.

"Wait what are cupids?" Naruto asked while looking at everyone. "Cupids have the ability to spread love through the arrows they shoot." Moka explained as Naruto lowered his head to think. "Alright here's what we're going to do Ruby, Tsukune I want you both to go back to the Headmaster and find out every single thing he knows about these cupids. Kokoa, Yukari I want you two to go to the library and look up everything you can find on cupids." Naruto said as Kokoa shook her head.

"Why am I on book duty sensei?" Kokoa whined until a look from her sister shut her up. "Look Kokoa the books may have info that the Headmaster doesn't." Naruto said before turning to Kurumu and Moka. "You two are with me we're going to track these things down before they cause any serious damage, hopefully we can capture one and make it tell us how to reverse this. Once you four have finished your task we'll be in the woods searching for them." Naruto said as he placed his hands on Moka and Kurumu's shoulders before disappearing with the two of them.

Kokoa began to mumble under her breath as Yukari grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in the direction of the library. Tsukune smiled at the two before he and Ruby left to speak to the Headmaster never noticing that something was following them from above. "So Ruby-chan have you ever encountered a cupid before?" Tsukune asked as the two walked to the Headmaster's office.

"No I haven't but then most people never encounter them since they stay hidden." Ruby answered as the figure rose above the trees before lining the two of them up. "So what exactly are Kurumu-chan Moka-san and Naruto looking for?" Tsukune asked while the figure above them fired something toward him as Ruby answered. "They're small human baby like creatures but with wings along with arrows."

Tsukune listened as Ruby explained what cupids looked like while attempting to fight the urge to kiss her among other things. Once Ruby was done explaining she turned toward Tsukune and noticed he was looking up and down her body something he never did even when Moka Kurumu and she would rub their bodies up against him. "Tsukune are you alright?" Ruby asked as Tsukune quickly locked lips with her while softly rubbing her ass through the fabric of her dress.

Ruby moaned into the kiss before realizing that a cupid must be around and infected Tsukune. Ruby pushed Tsukune away before continuing toward the Headmaster's office with Tsukune not far behind. "Ruby-chan why are you running is it something I did?" Tsukune asked from behind the witch who continued to run until she was caught from behind and pushed against a tree.

"Ruby-chan if I came on to strongly than I apologize." Tsukune said as he kissed Ruby from the base of her neck to her earlobe before roughly nibbling on it causing said girl to moan loudly. "Tsukune-kun stop it you've been hit with an arrow and you're not thinking straight." Ruby said as she fought off the pleasure she was feeling to push Tsukune off one last time before trying to run for a final time knowing that if he caught her again she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Ruby could see the Headmaster office and sprinted toward the door only to feel an odd feeling come over her as she felt herself being turned from behind to face Tsukune who she now knew was the man for her. Without wasting anymore time she threw herself into Tsukune's arms connecting her lips with his while trying her best to get his shirt off. "Ruby-chan maybe we should take this somewhere else." Tsukune suggested before a flushed Ruby glanced at him then casted a spell to take them to his room.

The pair smiled at one another before starting up their make out suggestion again as Ruby did manage to get this time to get Tsukune's shirt off before taking her dress off while Tsukune took his pants off leaving them both in their underwear. Ruby glanced at Tsukune before tackling him to the bed where she began to lay kisses on his bare chest which caused him to groan.

* * *

Meanwhile Kurumu Moka and Naruto moved through the forest as they continued to search for the rogue cupids. While they walked Naruto got the feeling they were being watched before glancing over at both girls and noticed that Moka had sensed something was wrong while Kurumu was none the wiser. '_So you noticed to huh Moka that must mean it's a monster not the ninja Gaara told me about the other day_.' Naruto thought as he came to a halt causing Moka and Kurumu to do the same.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kurumu asked while Naruto looked around. "We were being followed." Moka answered for Naruto while scanning the area herself. "Really I didn't feel or see anything." Kurumu said as she started to search the area before a shadowy figure caught her eye from above. "Look up there!" Kurumu yelled causing Naruto and Moka to turn their attention to a tree only to find a cupid watching them.

Moka quickly made a move to deal with it until she was stopped by Naruto. "We need to get it to help us fix everything and its going to be hard for it to do that if it's slipping in and out of consciousness." Naruto whispered in Moka's ear before turning his attention to the cupid. "Listen you've had your fun but now its time for you to reverse what you've done and go back home." Naruto said as another cupid appeared beside the one he was speaking to.

"There's another one!" Kurumu yelled as the two cupids drew an arrow each and aimed them at Naruto and Moka. "MOVE" Naruto yelled as the arrows hit the exact spot the two were standing in. "Moka you and I are going to attack head on while Kurumu watches our backs from above." Naruto said as Kurumu took flight while Naruto and Moka attacked while dodging arrows. "Moka don't hurt it too badly." Naruto yelled as he leapt onto a tree branch before forming four hand signs then fired five water bullets out of his mouth.

Kurumu hovered over the four while keeping an eye on the cupids who seemed to be trying to avoid Naruto and double team Moka. The cupids quickly fired four arrows at Moka who dodged them all this distracted the cupids long enough for Naruto and Kurumu to send them to the ground hard. "Good work girls now we can make them tell us how to reverse the effects of their arrows." Naruto said as Kurumu picked one of the cupids up and shook it lightly while Moka did the same.

"Alright you two have some explaining to do so get to it." Naruto said as the two struggled in the girls grip then glanced at one another before they both manifested an arrow in their hands then stabbed both girls in the heart with it. "Moka, Kurumu." Naruto yelled before rushing to their sides while allowing the cupids to take off again. The two dropped to their knees expecting a wound to be in their chest but to their surprise when they looked down found nothing wrong along with the fact that the offending arrows had vanished.

Moka scowled angry with herself for letting the cupids play her like that before looking up to find them only to see Naruto glancing at her worriedly as she felt her heart constrict along with a heat come over her just by glancing at Naruto. Kurumu simply sighed and began to thank her luck that those weren't real arrows before she felt a weight on her shoulders only look up to find Naruto giving her smile that made her want to ravish him.

Naruto watched as both girls were now giving him looks that frightened him before backing away from them slowly while glancing around for the cupids. "Kurumu listen to me the cupids did this to you but you can fight this." Naruto said as the two stood and moved toward him with a sway in their hips. "Naruto-kun that day when you answered your door nearly naked I wanted you to take me." Kurumu said as Naruto blushed and looked toward Moka.

"Moka I know your not going to let that thing trick you like that and get away with are you." Naruto said hoping to appeal to the warrior in Moka. "We can deal with it later more importantly I have decided that you are more than strong enough to be my mate and since I've already bitten you on multiple occasions' sex is all we need to finish the process." Moka said as Naruto jumped onto the trees as Moka followed him on the ground while Kurumu took flight above the forest.

"This cannot be happening the two hottest girls in this school hell probably even the world are trying to get into my pants then again I should be thanking my luckily stars that ero-sennin isn't here otherwise he'd probably tie me up and put a sign above me that said free Naruto before giggling while I get raped." Naruto ranted to himself before trying to figure out a plan to capture the cupids without touching them himself.

'_Wait they showed themselves to us because we were a threat so that means sooner or later they need to deal with me_.' Naruto thought as he dashed to an open area before creating four shadow clones then hid in the trees as he waited for the cupids and the girls to show up. Ten minutes later Naruto saw Kurumu landed in the clearing while Moka came out from behind two trees both with matching smirks on their faces.

"So do the four of you know where my real Naruto is?" Moka asked as the clones shook their heads the real Naruto was scanning for the cupids. Moka glanced at the four before whispering something in Kurumu's ear who nodded in response. "Naruto-kun we know you're here and we just wanted to tell you that we know were the cupids are but we will only tell the real you." Kurumu said while looking around for Naruto.

"Why don't you tell us and we'll be sure he gets the message." A clone said before it was kicked by Moka dispersing it. "She was talking to the real Naruto not you." Moka said as a cupid landed in between her and Kurumu. '_Smart little thing I almost jumped at it but in that position Moka would be at a great angle to grab it out of harms way_.' Naruto thought as he watched Kurumu and Moka destroy the last three clones.

"Oh well Naruto I guess we'll have to show this cupid where Kokoa and Yukari are." Moka said as heard a curse from behind her then turned only to see Naruto lunging for the cupid. Moka quickly kicked her out and was able to slightly redirect Naruto who hit the ground hard before flipping up then circled the three looking for an opening while watching his back from a another attack for the other cupid before he dodged a tackle from Kurumu.

"I thought you two loved me and here you are trying to hurt me." Naruto said as he blocked a kick from Moka then kicked her feet out from under her before he grabbed the now unprotected cupid then started to jump back into the trees only to be tackled by Kurumu who held his free hand down as Moka recovered then grabbed his hand that was holding the cupid then forced it to the ground after making it release the cupid.

The cupid stumbled forward then manifested an arrow in its hand before charging the distracted Naruto and stabbing him in the head before taking off. Naruto felt the arrow hit his head though surprisingly to him there was no wound but he knew that if he opened his eyes he would fall in love with either Moka or Kurumu so he decided to keep his yes shut.

"Naruto-kun please won't you open your eyes?" Kurumu asked as Naruto ignored her before Moka slid her hand into his pants forcing him to open his eyes in surprise to find both Kurumu and Moka directly in his face as he suddenly felt that no one other than these two mattered to him. Naruto looked both girls up and down as grabbed Moka by the shoulders then kissed her deeply before repeating the action with Kurumu.

"Naruto-kun its kind of cold out here cant we go somewhere warmer?" Kurumu asked as Naruto nodded and the three disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The three arrived in Kurumu's room in a swirl of leaves as Naruto locked lips with Moka then picked her up by her butt fell on the bed with her while Kurumu got undress before going over to the distracted Naruto then pulled his pants and boxers off.

Naruto picked Moka up and allowed her to remove her clothing while taking off his coat along with his shirt before engaging Kurumu in a battle of lips. Naruto glanced toward Moka and decided that he would want her last so he created a shadow clone to keep her busy before turning his attention back to Kurumu who he rolled on top of then kissed her neck while moving his left hand slowly up the inside of her leg.

Naruto kissed way down her neck then slowly let his tongue slid over her left breast which earned him a moan while his right hand circled the outside of her pussy before he slowly stuck one finger in which caused her to gasp as he took her breast into his mouth. Kurumu moaned as Naruto handled her body as though she had signs on it while she gasped again as Naruto took her right breast into his hand knead it causing her tail to come out.

Kurumu had always been proud of her breasts which is why she tried to draw so much attention them but they had always been so sensitive when other people pacifically Yukari would grab then hold them she always had to fight to keep from becoming wet. Kurumu grabbed Naruto's head and hugged it between her breasts then moaned as he slipped another finger inside her and picked up speed as he pumped them in and out as he heard Kurumu scream then fall slightly limp.

While Kurumu recovered from her orgasm Naruto licked up all her juices then let his tongue run over her clit as she moved her hips closer to mouth while running her hands through his hair. Kurumu knew at that moment that Naruto was her destined one now she was going to lay back and let him make her feel good.

Naruto loved the sound of Kurumu moaning so he darted his tongue inside her once more which got him the response he was looking for. Kurumu started to sit up until Naruto placed his hands on both of her breasts then added chakra to his fingers and tongue which caused her to gasp and fall back her body not responding to her commands as Naruto lapped up her juices for a second time.

Once she could move again Kurumu pushed Naruto onto his back then mounted him before she lowered herself causing him to grunt before she placed her hands on his shoulders then started to rock back and forth moaning as Naruto lifted her breasts every now and then. Kurumu looked down at Naruto began to bounce up and down on his dick while he rose to meet her as she moaned as he brushed up against her g-spot every now and then.

Naruto felt himself about to cum so he opened his mouth to warn Kurumu but stopped as he felt her contract around him as they both came before Kurumu collapsed onto Naruto's chest with her breathing much heavier then normal. Naruto glanced over and saw that his clone was doing alright with Moka so he decided he could play around with Kurumu a little more so he sat up then turned Kurumu around so her back was facing him before he grabbed her by her hips and picked her up then lowered her down onto his shaft.

Kurumu yelled out as she started to bounce on him again before Naruto turned her head toward him and kissed her causing her to moan at the taste of her own juices. Naruto continued moving his hands over Kurumu's body making the girl excited and flustered while she moved her hips until she let came with Naruto do the same soon there after.

Naruto smiled as he lifted an exhausted Kurumu off of him then laid her down on the bed before bring his hand which was covered in blue chakra to her forehand causing her to fall asleep. Naruto turned around as his clone dispelled then walked to the front of the bed where Moka was waiting. "Well I was wondering when you were going to finish." Moka said while circling Naruto like a lion.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting but I couldn't ignore Kurumu-chan." Naruto said as Moka stopped in front of him not modest in the least about her nudity. "Yes I see you've taken care of her though you do know that she is a young succubus whist I am a vampire in my truest from." Moka said as Naruto faked a yawn causing her to smirk at him. "Meaning what?" Naruto questioned while believing the vampire was simply running her mouth.

"Meaning I will not tire out nearly as quick as Kurumu did." Moka said as Naruto pulled her close. "Let's find out shall we." Naruto said as Moka jump onto him while slipping him inside her as she did before pulling him as close as she could possibly get him. Naruto grunted as Moka jumped on him since she was defiantly rougher than Kurumu but that truly was the reason he decided to save Moka for last.

Naruto trapped Moka against his body and a wall while thrusting into her causing her to hiss loudly at how rough he was actually being but knew that he wanted to prove to her that he was her equal in bedroom. Naruto listened to Moka's panting along with her hissing and found he was even more turned on then when he was with Kurumu.

Naruto felt he was about to cum and bit Moka on the neck then drank the blood that came out of the wound. Moka gasped at his show of vampirism and came right before Naruto at feeling of her mate drinking from her. Moka slid herself off Naruto before pushing him back onto the bed then mounted him before he could move to stop her.

Moka bent down then bit Naruto on the neck like she usually did but this time unlike the others he felt completely one with Moka as she bit him. "What did you do?" Naruto asked in a daze with Moka smirking at him. "I simply bit you but now that we have had sex I can use the scar as a source of pleasure plus it will also alert other vampires that you belong to me." Moka explained before she gave Naruto a deep passionate kiss.

"Vampire's usually don't kiss but since it is apart of your customs I will." Moka as she began to rocked back and forth on his member agonizingly slow. Naruto grabbed her hips in a attempt to make her go faster but she grabbed his hands then pinned them above his head before she continued her sweet torture on the blonde ninja who found himself weakened from her bite.

Moka smirked showing her fangs as Naruto turned away from her in an attempt to hide his face from her view thus leaving the scar she put on him exposed allowing her to bite it once more causing Naruto to cum. "Well lover I thought I was boring earlier." Moka taunted as she glanced down at Naruto while secretly trying to recover from her own orgasm.

Naruto shakily looked up at her then sat up with her still joined to him and pulled her to him then laid his head on her chest. "Are you up to something lover?" Moka asked before she felt her body lock up as Naruto lifted her off him and put her on the bed. "What have you done to me?" Moka asked since she didn't feel Naruto doing anything.

"Simple I used a small lightning jutsu that targeted your nerves in about five to ten minutes you'll be able to move so until you can I guess I'll make you feel like you made me feel." Naruto said as made five hand signs then stuck his right index finger inside her which caused her to scream and climax. Three minutes later Naruto watched her turn to him with a shocked face. "What was that?" Moka questioned as Naruto brought his left index finger in front of his face before moving it to her entrance.

"That Moka-chan was a small wind technique which just happens to be the element I have the most control over since it's my element." Naruto said with a small smirk before he pushed his finger into her causing the same reaction as the last time. "That was a small lightning technique I have decent control over that one as you already know." Naruto said before laying down beside her then kissed her neck softly as she began to laugh. "What's so funny huh?" Naruto asked as Moka stared at the ceiling.

"I thought that I had you with the mark I placed on you but you just had to counter with something didn't you." Moka said as she felt the feeling return to her arms and legs. "That's right Moka-chan though you started it by using something other natural sensual means." Naruto said as he rolled over and sucked one of Moka's breasts. "You understand that no matter what that scar that I put on you will never go away." Moka said with a slight moan at what Naruto was doing.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Naruto answered with a foxy smile. "I see so that means you're ready to go again?" Moka asked as Naruto gulped. '_Oh well there's no getting around it I guess but as tired as I feel I still cant get enough of you_.' Naruto thought Moka rolled over and licked the scar she put on Naruto causing him to moan.

* * *

Meanwhile Kokoa and Yukari had found out some useful things about the cupids, one thing was that even though they shot arrows if touched they could manifest arrows and stab you with them. The second thing was that if you came in contact with rogue cupids you needed to summon loyal cupids to break their love spell. "Well come on Kokoa-chan lets find the others so we can tell them." Yukari said before Kokoa stopped her.

"Listen one of us needs to make sure the Headmaster knows about this so you should go tell him while I go find big sister and sensei then we'll come to the office." Kokoa said as Yukari looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure we should split up?" Yukari asked with a frown since she knew that Kokoa only wanted to fight something.

"I don't think that's a good idea." A voice said from behind the two causing them to jump and start to attack before the Bus Driver moved into their view. "Bus Driver-san what are you doing here?" Yukari asked. "Well my brother and I were excepting Gaara and Naruto in his office so we could talk to them about the cupids but since they never came I decided to look some things up about them." The Bus Driver answered while putting his cigar back in his mouth.

"Wait didn't Tsukune and Ruby-chan inform you that Gaara and Mizore were hit by the arrows?" Yukari asked now worried that something had happened to Ruby and Tsukune. "I'm afraid not which means that they to must have been hit." The Bus Driver answered while both girls became worried. "Look since you two have already found information on the cupids you need to go tell my brother so he can deal with it." The Bus Driver answered as he began to walk away before Kokoa's voice stopped him.

"But sensei and big sister are out in the woods searching for the cupids as we speak along with Kurumu." Kokoa said. "Alright I'll find them now you two run along." The Bus Driver said as he took a long drag of his cigar before heading toward the woods. Kokoa started to argue but Yukari grabbed her by the arm pulled her toward the Headmaster's office before she could.

* * *

Elsewhere Mizore laid on Gaara's chest not minding the warmth that was usually so dangerous to her before sitting up and looking around her room which was now half sand half ice then remembered how she temporarily lost control of her powers when Gaara did that thing with his tongue. Mizore stood up with a yawn and stretched before hearing noises outside her door so she quickly threw on Gaara's shirt which came down to her mid thighs then opened the door.

The moment Mizore opened the door she saw about a dozen boys along with twice as many girls pressing their ears and eyes to the wall leading to her room. "What do you want?" Mizore asked lazily since this was the first time she didn't have to fake it. "Well it's just we heard loud noises coming from your room and we wanted to make sure everything was alright." A girl said while the rest ogled Mizore's body.

"Whatever." Mizore said as she turned around then went back in the room before shutting and locking the door. "Hi what happened?" Gaara asked confused while Mizore gave him a small smile before jumping back into bed with him. "This was great I must say I've never felt like this before." Gaara said while pulling Mizore closer to him who draped a leg over his and hugged his upper body.

"Are trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" Mizore asked hoping she wasn't wrong. "If you mean that I love you then yes I am." Gaara said turning away from her before Mizore grabbed him by the chin turning him back to her before kissing him wantonly. "I'm glad it's not just me." Mizore said as a tear slid down her cheek which froze half way before Gaara wiped it off.

While this took place Yukari and Kokoa arrived at the Headmaster's office to see him looking out the window while a cupid floated on each side of him. "Headmaster-san look out!" Yukari yelled as the Headmaster turned to face her. "No need for you see these aren't rogue cupids but actually cupids that are here to help us." The Headmaster said as the cupids waved to Yukari and Kokoa shyly.

"Wait so you knew that you needed loyal cupids to stop the rogue ones?" Kokoa asked. "Actually they came to me it appears they have been searching for these two particular rogues for a long time now." The Headmaster answered while the cupids nodded. "But now that you two are here you can go with them while they reverse everything." He finished as the cupids landed on Kokoa and Yukari's shoulders before disappearing in falling pink hearts.

The four arrived in a room to find Tsukune and Ruby snuggling under covers of Tsukune's bed before the two gasped at the intrusion. "Yukari-chan Kokoa what are you two doing here?" Ruby questioned before the cupid on Kokoa shoulder flew over to both of them then flicked them on the head causing them both to glow a bright red then looking around confused as everything they did came back to them. "Ruby-chan I'm so sorry for what I did." Tsukune said ashamed.

"Don't worry Tsukune you were under a spell so it's not anyone's fault." Yukari said trying to cheer him up. "She's right Tsukune you couldn't help yourself anymore than I could so I believe its best if we try and put this whole thing behind us." Ruby said as they put their clothes on then placed their hands on Yukari and Kokoa's shoulders before leaving the room in pink hearts.

The next room they entered found Mizore on top of Gaara kissing him roughly while the shirt she was wearing hung off her right shoulder since it was obviously too big for her. "This one might get ugly." Yukari said as Mizore looked back at them. "What do you guys want?" Mizore asked as the cupid on shoulder hovered toward the two then flicked them in the foreheads before the two glowed yellow and looked at one another as Mizore pushed Gaara back down to continue their kissing.

"What happened why didn't they return to normal?" Tsukune asked while hoping the cupids could fix these messes. "Because they've fallen in love now it's out of the cupids hands." Ruby said as the cupid returned to Yukari's shoulder. "We still need to find the rogue cupids right?" Tsukune asked as Yukari nodded her head while the cupid on her shoulder shook its head. "What do you mean no cant you take care of the other victims once we capture the rogues." Kokoa said as the six vanished again.

Once they were gone Gaara released the kiss then got a couple of breaths in before telling Mizore something he had been thinking about. "Mizore-chan I think Naruto might have been hit with a cupid arrow." Gaara said as Mizore straddled his stomach. "Why would you think that?" Mizore asked. "Well jinchuuriki lose control over their demonic chakra in the heat of sex and I was able to feel his." Gaara said. "So you mean he knew that we were having sex to?" Mizore asked louder than normal.

"Probably not I felt his chakra because I was lying still since I was sleeping while he was up moving around." Gaara said as Mizore stared to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Gaara asked as he watched Mizore throw him his pants. "Put those on then take us to Naruto if I'm right he was either with Moka's vampire side or Kurumu." Mizore said as she hugged Gaara who finished putting his pants on before wrapping his arms around her before the two vanished.

Five minutes earlier the six arrived in a pitch dark room before turning the light on to find a stunning site there sleeping in Kurumu's bed was Naruto with his arms wrapped about Moka and Kurumu who was hugging herself to him in her sleep. "IMPOSSIBLE BIG SISTER HAS TAKEN NARUTO-SENSEI INTO HER BED." Kokoa yelled as everyone else simply stared at the site until Kurumu opened an eye and noticed them.

Kurumu yawned then stretched out from under the covers showing everyone her large breasts while causing Yukari and Tsukune to have nosebleeds. "What are you guys doing here how dare you interrupt my time with my destined one." Kurumu yelled without any shame about showing off her nudity as Naruto and Moka sat up revealing that she was wearing Naruto's black turtleneck after hearing all the noise.

Naruto wrapped his arms about both girls shoulders before trying to explain what happened as Gaara and Mizore arrived. "Gaara I was right but not only did he do it with vampire Moka put he did it with the boob woman to." Mizore said as Kurumu began yelling at her while the cupid on Kokoa's shoulder flicked them all in the forehead then watched as they were released from the spell.

The three looked around the room as they cleared their heads then glanced at one another before Naruto turned to Kurumu. "Kurumu I'm sorry I know how you wanted to save yourself for your destined one I'm sorry I took that from you." Naruto said pulling a good deal of the blanket toward Kurumu to cover her up while leaving enough so he could be covered while putting his boxers back on.

Kurumu opened her mouth to respond but Naruto had already turned toward Moka who everyone could tell had a fire in her red eyes. "Moka if I offend you in anyway by touching you then I am truly sorry." Naruto said as Moka simply glared at him before grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom while ignoring Tsukune who couldn't believe that Moka's vampire self had sex with Naruto along with the fact she didn't kill him. Once Moka Kurumu and Naruto had gotten their clothes back on it didn't take the group long to find and capture the cupids.

The Headmaster explained to them that the rogue cupids would be reformed and if that didn't work then they would be destroyed he also told them that because the cupids needed their help they would remember everything while other people who were hit with arrows wouldn't before he released them. Once he was done they all left and went their separate ways with Kokoa mumbling something about be traumatized for life while Gaara and Mizore left hand and hand.

Watching as Kurumu left Naruto decided it would be a good idea to talk to Moka before she put the rosary back on. The moment he knew that she was alone he appeared in front of her as though he was the wind. "I see you have some new tricks so what do you want." She said angry at the fact that he wouldn't leave her alone. "I just wanted to talk about what happened and I had some things I didn't want to say in front of everyone else." Naruto said seriously so she knew that he wasn't kidding around.

"Before you start going on you should know that everything I said and did to you was because of the cupids." Moka said hoping to shut him down before he even got started. "Really there's a scar on my neck that says different." Naruto retorted while Moka cursed mentally though luckily enough for her she didn't tell him everything about that scar. "I'll make this clear for you Naruto Namikaze I have no feelings for you whatsoever plus my other self is hopelessly in love with Tsukune even though I am the real Moka she is very important to my survival." Moka said as Naruto closed the distance on her and stood face to face with her.

"Let me tell you something I don't know what's really going on inside your head but I can assure you that I am going to ride this thing with the three of us out to the end." Naruto said through gritted teeth as a breeze pasted Moka eyes causing her to narrow them but as she refocused she found Naruto gone. '_I love the passion my mate.' _Moka thought with a smirk as she headed back to her room.

Once Naruto left Moka he appeared in Kurumu's room but was surprised when it appeared as though she was waiting something. "Hey Kurumu I wanted to talk to you alone like I did with Moka." Naruto said as Kurumu nodded before he started to explain himself but was cut off. "Naruto I have something I want to say first I fooled myself into thinking like Mizore did that Tsukune was my destined one but after what happened today I understand that you are the one I am meant to be with." Kurumu said passionately causing Naruto to rethink his out look on the busty blue haired girl.

"Look Kurumu I would be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive but are you sure that I'm who you want to be with?" Naruto asked. "Yes because unlike any of the boys here you treat me like Kurumu not a sex symbol plus the way you handled me today made me feel so alive." Kurumu said while blushing as she thought back to the day's events. "Kurumu I'm flattered…" Naruto started as Kurumu placed her finger over his lips. "Then let's just end the talking there." Kurumu said before taking her finger off his lips then replaced it with her own.

Elsewhere in an unknown location two figures faced one another as they talked about their plans for dealing with Naruto and Gaara. "Are sure that you can destroy both of them together you know they aren't weaklings." The first figure said as it took its hood off revealing it to be Koyou. "Calm down I've fought with Naruto on multiple occasions I also have a lot of info on Gaara more than enough to take him down to plus I don't care about innocent bystanders while they do." The second figure said while deciding to keep its hood on.

"Good I have faith you in to deal with the two of them and once you have I want you to deliver that vampire bitch to me so that I can show her who the superior being is." Koyou said before he turned and walked away. "I will but remember when I do all this if you go back on your word I'll kill you." The figure said as it made hand signs. "Wait before I go when will you attack?" Koyou asked. "Soon just be ready for a show that you'll never forget." The figure said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**

* * *

**

Look I don't know what vampire's really do but I know that pink haired Moka has had plenty chances to kiss Tsukune and instead she bites him so to me they don't usually kiss.

**R+R**


	9. Hostages, Fights and A New Friend

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

_Book Tittles_

**Alright I see a lot of people were confused and had a lot of questions which was my goal, now believe me when I see that some questions will be answered this chapter while some you wont get an answer unless you read the next few chapters. Next I would like someone to correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe that Moka's type of vampire are undead beings since Moka and Kokoa have a father.**

**Now here's the chapter**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 Hostages Fights** **and a New Friend**

Gaara stared at the ceiling of his room before looking down at Mizore who shifted in his arms as she sighed contently. '_At least you're happy Mizore-chan though I can't help, but feel that something is coming, something Naruto and I might not be able to deal with_.' Gaara wondered, to himself before looking over at the clock to see it read 9:15, sighing once more Gaara decided he would need all the rest he could get since the final project of the school year was due tomorrow, as he tried to fall asleep Gaara allowed his mind to drift back to the conversation their group had after the cupid incident.

Flashback

_Everyone sat on top of the boys dorm looking at one another awkwardly except for Gaara and Mizore who in both of their minds thought the cupids coming to the academy was the to best thing that could have ever happened to them, along with Moka who was still confused as to what was happening or what the slight pain was between her legs. "Alright Moka since you don't know what happened a couple of days ago I'm going to tell you. First cupids came to the academy, and made us all fall in love Gaara and Mizore, your other half Kurumu and myself as well as Ruby and Tsukune._

_All of us were hit with their arrows which causes you to fall in love with the first person, or people you see of the opposite sex." Naruto said, as Moka stared at him before turning her attention to Tsukune who looked away with shame written on his face. Moka began to speak, but decided that Naruto might have the answer to a question that had really been bugging her for the past two days. "Naruto why is it that I feel a sudden pull toward you?" Moka asked, Naruto who had been wondering about that himself since every time he saw Moka he had to fight the urge to strip her naked, and take her roughly._

"_That's because big sister has taken Naruto-sensei as her mate." Kokoa said, causing Naruto to round on her with wide eyes. "Mate she said that it was used just for…" Naruto trailed off, knowing that inner Moka would kill him if he ever spoke to anyone about what happened between them, while Kokoa explained to everyone what the mark meant Kurumu scowled openly at Moka or more importantly her rosary. 'She must have known what she was doing while under the cupids spell to mark Naruto-kun as her mate, well I wont let her get the best of me not this time you wont take Naruto from me." Kurumu thought, angrily as Kokoa finished._

_Half of Naruto cursed inner Moka for marking him without his permission, while a certain half of him wanted to punish the hot vampire slowly. Naruto quickly shook off his daydreams, and contributed them to Moka's mark, before suggesting that Tsukune, Moka, and Ruby talk while he got everything straight between himself, Yukari, Kokoa, and Kurumu. Everyone agreed while ignoring Gaara and Mizore who both smirked at the level of discomfort._

_Naruto moved the three girls along with himself to a different side of the roof, so they could have a little bit of privacy, though he knew he could only get so much with Gaara being on the same roof as him. "Naruto-sensei I just don't understand what was so different between my grownup self, and Kurumu why did you take her into your bed, but not me?" Yukari asked, while giving Naruto the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen._

_Seeing a possibility for disaster Naruto decided to make sure that Yukari wouldn't believe that she needed her adult body, so that he would like her. "Yukari I know that it's hard to understand now, but I promise you will when you're older." Naruto said, to his student while inwardly cursing himself for taking the coward's way out knowing that he hated that when the Sandaime would tell him the same thing when he was a kid, but it was the only thing he could think of on the spur of the moment._

_Naruto looked toward Kokoa who appeared as though she wanted to say something then just stopped. 'Its no use big sister has already chosen sensei as her mate, and I'm not nearly as beautiful, or as strong as she is.' Kokoa thought, before brushing off Naruto's concern with her normal question of when he was going to train her. Naruto smiled then made a shadow clone, which took the two girls to show them a new fighting style, before he turned to Kurumu who was glaring at Moka. "Kurumu are you alright?" Naruto asked, not knowing exactly how to deal with the blue haired succubus._

"_I'm fine but can we talk somewhere else?" Kurumu asked, causing Naruto to nod before telling her that he would come to her room like he did two nights ago, as this went on Ruby, and Tsukune explained what happened with them causing Moka to slap Tsukune before taking off in tears. Ruby lowered her head in shame even though she loved everything she, and Tsukune did together she didn't want it to happen just because he was under some spell. Tsukune glanced toward the witch's face, and thought she was ashamed of what they did probably believing that he hated her._

"_Don't worry Ruby-chan I'm sure once Moka's calmed down a little she'll understand that it was the cupids that were responsible for our actions." Tsukune reassured her with a small smile, which she returned before leaving the roof herself, with rest of the group following her lead. Gaara and Mizore glanced at them all as they left, before Mizore shook her head causing Gaara to look at her oddly. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked, slightly confused. "Nothing except for the fact that everyone who is apart of this group is in love with somebody else in this group." Mizore explained, causing Gaara to stare at her almost stupidly._

"_Do you want me to elaborate?" Mizore questioned, making Gaara shake his head. "Ruby is now even more in love with Tsukune then she first was, while Tsukune even though he wont admit is in love with both Moka's, while only the pink haired Moka loves him in return." Mizore explained, before Gaara interrupted her. "I knew all of this already." Gaara said. "But her other side loves Naruto along with Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa, while I think he loves Kurumu and the silver haired Moka in return, but doesn't want to hurt Kokoa or Yukari's feelings." Mizore explained. "Well I don't know about them, but I know Naruto will figure something out." Gaara said, as the two decided to turn in for the night._

_Flashback Over _

* * *

Gaara closed his eyes as listened to Mizore mumble something that caused the former sand ninja to smirk, before a second sound caused him to open his eyes. Once Gaara opened his eyes he saw someone with a hooded cloak which covered their face standing next to his bed with a kunai at the sleeping Mizore's throat. "Now Gaara you know that I could kill her before your sand made the move to crush me so hear me out." The figure said, while Gaara scowled at the person for even suggesting that they would hurt Mizore. "I'm listening." Gaara responded, deciding that it would be wise to avoid a fight at this point, and time.

"Good I just wanted to let you know that I will be killing you, and Naruto very soon, also I wanted to stop by, and say hi since it been such a long time since we've seen one another." The figure explained. "You missed me so much I'm flattered." Gaara said. "Not really see its Naruto I've got a problem with, but you are important at least important enough to kill." The figure said, as it began to stroke Mizore's face softly. "Such a beautiful girl you've chosen well Gaara, do you think she could ever grasp what it means to be…" The figure continued, just as sand exploded upward creating a wall between the figure, and Mizore causing said girl to wake up in a panic.

Ignoring his startled girlfriend the sand wall dropped revealing nothing behind it. "Gaara what's wrong?" Mizore asked, with a yawn while Gaara found nothing in the room. "Nothing I was seeing things is all, lets just go back to sleep." Gaara said lying back down, but not before having his sand block the door, and windows. '_Who the hell was that, and what did they want_?' Gaara thought, while afraid whoever that person is was too interested in Mizore for his taste.

* * *

Meanwhile, a naked Naruto found himself trying to relax in a bathtub with an equally naked Kurumu sitting between his legs, while leaning back against his chest. Naruto sighed as he wrapped his arms around Kurumu before said girl looked up at him before placing her lips against his. "Look Kurumu-chan we need to stop doing this." Naruto said half heartedly, while thinking how beautiful she looked with her hair free which came slightly past her shoulders. "No Naruto-kun I told you that I love you which I meant, and even if you didn't love me in return I would follow you to the ends of the earth until you did." Kurumu said, with a smile.

Naruto closed his eyes knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her now that she had her mind made up, so he got out of the tub, and grabbed a towel then walked into her room with her close following. "Kurumu I don't want Kokoa, and especially Yukari to find out that we've been doing this, because it will make them believe that girls with nice bodies get whatever they want." Naruto said while putting his boxers on. "I understand, but Naruto you're a ninja so you can hide this, and I won't mind I promise." Kurumu said, feeling no shame in showing her naked body to Naruto since he'd seen it already.

"No Kurumu that's wrong and I won't put you through that." Naruto explained, as Kurumu grabbed his shoulders then moved in front of him. "I don't care what I have to go through as long as I can be with you." Kurumu said, desperately forcing him to stare into her violet eyes, but didn't even attempt to use her charm for two reasons, one she knew that it wouldn't work since she'd been trying for a while, and two because she wanted him to stay with her, because he felt for her what she felt for him.

Naruto stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before bowing his head then shaking it, before embracing her in a hug which she eagerly returned. "So does this mean we can be together?" Kurumu asked hopefully, while Naruto simply smiled then shook his head. "Sure why not, but I'm not like Gaara alright I promise we will come pubic about being together, but only when you are strong enough to protect yourself." Naruto said, with Kurumu agreeing before he even finished since as long as she got to be with him nothing else mattered to her.

Naruto smiled at her eagerness before the two climbed into her bed, with Kurumu resting her head on Naruto's chest with a content sigh as the two fell asleep, neither ever noticing the figure scowling at Kurumu from outside the window. The figure waited until both were asleep, before opening the window then moving so it was standing beside Naruto licking its lips as it bent down, and pierced Naruto's neck with its teeth while greedily drinking his blood, before making its retreat.

The next mourning Naruto woke up, and saw that he had plenty of time to get some breakfast so he decided that he would let Kurumu sleep a little longer then quickly got dressed before writing a note explaining where he was then taped it to her forehead, while giggling at the prankster in him as he took off for the cafeteria. Naruto dashed toward the cafeteria excited about having some ramen, but came to a stop as a whine of pain reached his ears from the forest, remembering how much time he had Naruto decided to investigate the noise.

Naruto leapt into a clearing looking for the cause of the sound before another whine caught his attention and there lying three feet away from him was a small creature that resembled a mole. Naruto bent down to inspect the creature, and found that one of its front little legs was broken, deciding to take pity on the creature Naruto placed the mole in his hand then slowly fed some of his chakra to the mole's leg. Once he was done Naruto put the mole back on the ground, and smiled when it slowly tested its leg out before letting loose with a mad dash around Naruto.

Naruto laughed at the little creature before petting it one last time then headed back to the cafeteria, or at least he tried to that is until he felt a small weight on his shoulder. Naruto glanced over to the small mole which was now relaxing on his left shoulder sighing Naruto slowly took it off, and placed it back on the ground before leaving the mole behind. Naruto raced into the cafeteria, and got his normal amount of ramen then sat down at his favorite table. Naruto quickly grabbed chopsticks, and would have begun his feeding frenzy had it not been for mole he saved back in the forest eating some of his ramen.

"Hey what are you doing that's my ramen?" Naruto yelled at the mole, which simply stopped eating and hopped back on Naruto's shoulder before giving him a small nudge on the neck. Naruto sighed then looked the creature over and saw that it had brown fur, a pudgy little body, with what looked like sunglass which to Naruto made it look kind of cool, a thin short curly tail with two cowlicks right between his eyes, and the top of its head. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Naruto asked, the small creature who to Naruto's surprise was smart enough to shake its head.

"Well at least you're smart, and I guess I could let you hang out with me." Naruto said while taking the mole off his shoulder, and putting it back in front of the bowl of ramen it had started to eat out of. "You can have that bowl." Naruto continued, before the two began to enjoy their meal Naruto smiled at his new little friend once the two were done eating then greeted Gaara who was staring at him seriously. "Something wrong Gaara?" Naruto asked, as he watched Gaara eye the little mole on the table.

"Don't worry about that Gaara it's a friend." Naruto answered, as Gaara opened his mouth. "Whatever look I was attacked by a ninja in my room last night, no doubt the same one that attacked me last time." Gaara said, causing Naruto to frown, which caused the mole to jump onto Naruto's head as it attempted to hide. "Whoever this ninja is they're becoming very bold which means they are even more dangerous." Naruto said, as Gaara gave him a signal that meant that others where coming.

"Hi Naruto-sensei," Yukari greeted as she, and the others made their way to the table. "Hey everybody ready for the presentations today because I know we are?" Naruto asked everyone except for Yukari, and Kurumu whom he simply winked at. "Huh sensei I don't know if you know this, but you have a rodent in your hair." Kokoa said, as the mole looked up from its spot in Naruto's hair before jumping off, and onto the table. "Oh guys this is…" Naruto trailed off, as he realized he hadn't given the mole a name yet.

"I guess I have to give it one." Naruto said, before the small rodent bit him to get his attention. "What was that for?" Naruto asked, when he noticed the mole was pointing to itself. "What is it doing?" Kurumu asked, while Naruto kept a close eye on it. "I'm not fluent in mole, but I think he's saying he already has a name." Naruto answered, causing the mole to nod its head. "Okay so what is it?" Kokoa asked as the mole pointed to its butt. "His name is butt." Mizore asked, as the mole waved her off then pointed to its butt again.

"I'm confused he saying his name is b…" Tsukune started, before the mole stopped him. "Don't you get it his name isn't butt, but it does start with a B." Yukari said, shocked the mole understood the sound of the letter of his name. "Okay so what's the second letter Naruto?" Kurumu asked, causing the mole to point at her. "What's it doing now?" Gaara asked, amazed that this mole monster was smart enough to actually spell out its own name through the sounds of other names, and words.

"It pointed at Kurumu when she said Naruto's name." Moka said, while keeping her eye on the mole for anymore clues. "So something in Naruto's name got its attention." Mizore said, also enjoying the little game the mole was having them play. "So was it the Na…" Tsukune asked leaving it hanging until it was clear it wasn't either of those two words. "How about the ru…" Kurumu asked which got her a no. "Then it has to be to." Yukari said as the mole pointed at her the moment she let out the o sound.

"It's saying its name is B…O…" Kokoa said, as the mole began to run around in short circles. "What's it doing now?" Kurumu asked, when Yukari noticed it was running around in circles repeatedly. "I got it its saying repeat the o." Yukari shouted, causing the mole to point at her, and give a nod. "Okay so its name is Boo so far." Naruto said, picking the mole up then heading toward class since they had fifteen minutes before they needed to be there.

When they arrived they pulled their desks together before the mole continued spelling out its name. "Wait why don't we just give it a list with all the letters on it?" Tsukune suggested before shook his head. "No don't think its smart enough to read its just reacting to the sounds of the letters." Gaara said, as the mole pointed to Naruto again. "So it has another o in its name." Kokoa said, to which the mole shook its head no. "Then we have to go back through Naruto's name maybe we should start from back to forward this time." Yukari suggested, starting with the next letter which was t and correct according to the mole.

"Okay so we've got boot so far is that your name?" Naruto asked only to receive a no. "We've got time for one more before class starts." Moka said, as she watched other students come in. "Alright I bet you a jutsu that this next letter is near the end of all the letters Gaara." Naruto said, only to be targeted by the small mole. "Don't tell me it's Gaara." Naruto said, which was confirmed. "It's an A isn't it?" Naruto asked only to receive a yes. "You owe me a jutsu." Gaara said, with a smirk "Well let's move on since that one was so quick." Naruto said, as the mole jumped onto his head then buried himself in Naruto's hair.

"Wait why did it jump back on your head?" Tsukune asked, while Naruto shrugged. "Don't you get it we must have gotten its name." Yukari said, as she grabbed a piece of paper then wrote the letters down in the order they guessed them in. "It says Boota." Mizore read out loud, causing the mole to sit up at its name being called. "Well it answered sort of so that's his name." Naruto said. "Now the only thing we don't know is whether it's a boy or a girl." Mizore said, moving her desk, while Naruto decided he would found out. "It's a boy." Naruto said, putting Boota back on top of his head.

The bell rang as the last of the students made their way into class then toward their partners, ten minutes after the bell had rung as everyone got their projects out, and ready did the presentations begin. "Alright we'll start with Kurumu, Yukari, and Naruto." Nekonome said, as the three made their way to the front of the classroom, while Naruto and Kurumu set up the projects Yukari turned, and addressed the class. "For our projects we let the slogan 'sex sells' inspire us." Yukari said, as she held her hand out to the right where Naruto placed a pointer in it.

Yukari pulled the pointer out to its full length as Kurumu stepped to the side revealing a poster sized picture of her in a bikini running around sprinkler. "As you can see in our calendar for gentlemen if they so chose will have pictures of the lovely Kurumu." Yukari said, as Naruto sighed then stepped to the side revealing a picture of him without a shirt on while water ran down his body. "Now we have a special treat for the ladies in this calendar you'll get to see the perfectly muscled Naruto Namikaze." Yukari said, as she had to hold in her giggle at seeing Kokoa reaction as she moved to her left revealing another picture which was uncovered by Naruto and Kurumu.

"And finally for those of you who like both we've got you covered there as well." Yukari said, as the picture was of Kurumu who was wearing a tight volleyball outfit, and of Naruto who was wearing tight swimming trunks. "Now if you want to see more then you have to buy the calendar, which is only $10." Yukari said, as she showed the class the front of a demo calendar which had Yukari, Naruto, and Kurumu on it giving the piece sign.

"Well that was very good you three thank you." Nekonome said as the three nodded, and took their seats as the class applauded them, while Nekonome made a note to buy the calendar for the women. Nekonome looked down at her list then called the next three groups whose projects had something to do with flying, food, and surprisingly a pyramid scheme. "Alright next, we have Kokoa and Moka." Nekonome said, as the two vampires made their way to the front of the class. "Everyone knows that vampires are the strongest and most dangerous fighters in the monster world, well now for a limited time only you can be taught by a vampire in the art of fighting." Kokoa explained.

Naruto watched his student as she put a demo tape in the television which showed her, and a very reluctant Moka fighting if you could call it a fight since the pink haired Moka simply dodged her sister. '_Kokoa you shouldn't try to kill your example_.' Naruto thought, to himself while feeling bad for the pink haired Moka who looked so out of place. "Well thank you for your unique presentation you two." Nekonome said, as she called two more teams which were about love potions, and how to make your own soap.

"Alright now we will have Tsukune, Mizore, and Gaara present their presentation then we will have other classes come in, and see if they want to buy your projects, whoever has made the most money when I close you all down get A's for the last three weeks of the school year." Nekonome explained, as Tsukune began to explain his group's project. Tsukune explained that Gaara, and Mizore could make anything out of sand, or ice then had Mizore make a hand size heart out of ice before giving it to Yukari.

"Alright now I will go, and get the other classes which should give you all enough to get your products ready." Nekonome said as she left the classroom, once she was gone everyone began to do as she said, and get their merchandise out all except for Naruto who was at his desk holding his stomach with Boota who was doing the same think on the desk. "Naruto are you alright?" Kurumu asked, running toward him like a mother hen. "Yeah I'll be fine must have been a bad batch of ramen since Boota feeling bad to." Naruto said, while picking up the mole.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Headmaster sat in his office looking over papers when Ruby was thrown through the door, the Headmaster quickly walked around his desk to make sure she was alright. "Don't worry Headmaster she's merely unconscious." A figure said, in all black with a mask over its face. "I'm glad though I would like to know why you attacked her." The Headmaster said calmly. "Of course you see I attempted to come in, and speak with you, but she wouldn't let me in even after I told her it was important." The figure said, while shaking its head toward the poor girl.

"Well now that you're here is their something I can help you with." The Headmaster said, while walking back around his desk before sitting down. "Yes you see I have been asked by someone here to take care of Naruto and Gaara, and because of the hatred I have for Naruto I agreed." The figure said, as the Headmaster continued to stare at him with his glowing eyes. "That still doesn't answer why you have come to me." The Headmaster said, before the figure interrupted him. "I think what you meant to say is why have I come for you." The figure corrected.

"I see I understand now you are to cowardly to fight Naruto face to face so you are going to use me as a barging chip for when you start to lose." The Headmaster explained, causing the figure to shake in anger before quickly calming itself. "Headmaster please do not mistake me for a coward as I am a ninja, and we do what we must to complete the mission before us." The figure said, as it disappeared in a puff of smoke before another figure hit the Headmaster in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious.

The figure picked the Headmaster up then threw him over his shoulder. "Man your heavy." The figure said, as it walked out of the office, but not before placing a genjutsu over the doorway so no one would suspect anything. '_Can't have anyone running off to tell you until I am completely ready Naruto_.' The figure thought, as it made a mad dash to center of the school, before it tied the Headmaster up next to its other victim. "Alright Naruto now I'm ready to end this once and for all!" The figure yelled out, while adding chakra to its throat to amplify its voice.

"That might not have worked." The figure said, to itself before flaring its chakra wildly. "There now I know you felt that." The figure yelled again.

Back at class the other classes had come, and gone and it was apparent to everyone who had one. "Well first off I would like to congratulate everyone for making a sell, but the winners for today and the ones who get A's for the rest of the year is the team of Kurumu, Yukari, and Naruto." Nekonome said, as Kurumu and Yukari stood up while Naruto just waved, until he heard something that sounded like his name which caused everyone to look at him. "What I'm just as surprised as you are." Naruto said, before a burst of chakra caused him to stand up.

"Nekonome-san Gaara and I need to go." Naruto said as he, and Gaara dashed out of the class. "Wait what about us!" Kokoa yelled, to their backs. "Stay there and keep an eye on Boota." Naruto yelled back, as everyone turned to see the mole on Naruto's desk was whining. "I told you that ninja was going to make its move soon." Naruto said, while still holding his stomach as the two jumped, out of the building to see the black clad ninja standing next to a tied up Headmaster, and someone else that had a hood on their head.

"Naruto, Gaara thank you both for showing up so quickly we didn't even have to wait." The figure said, while taking off its hood to reveal Kabuto whose sliver hair was just like Orochimaru's along with the fact that his eyes were now slanted, and gold. "Kabuto the last I heard of you were being hunted down like a dog by Sai Yamato and Anko." Naruto said, while griping his stomach. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kabuto asked, with a smirk.

"Not a thing." Naruto replied, as Gaara sand began to slide out of his gourd. "Careful Gaara you wouldn't want to hit her would you." Kabuto said, as he pulled the mask off of the second tied up figure revealing it to be Temari. "Now Gaara why don't you just go stand over there while I take care of Naruto who doesn't look to well." Kabuto said, with an Orochimaru like hiss, while Naruto dropped to a knee. "Man Naruto you really do look awful, but then again that's what happens if you don't watch what you eat." Kabuto said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"You get it now don't you I slipped a drug in the batch of ramen since I know your routine all to well." Kabuto said, with a glance toward Gaara. "Let me guess you did the same thing to me that granny did to Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said, causing Kabuto to laugh at him. "Please Tsunade's drug allowed Jiraiya to access his chakra even though he wasn't able to control it, while mine completely cuts you off from your chakra until the drug has run its course." Kabuto said, while widening his golden eyes.

Naruto gulped slightly as Kabuto through his arms out toward Naruto. "**Senei Jashu" **Kabuto yelled, as three snakes come out of both his sleeves to attack Naruto, who was able to dodge them, but was punched back into the school. Kabuto quickly activated his chakra scalpels before jumping threw the hole Naruto made then looked around for Naruto, but all he found was the shocked look of students in the class. "Where is he?" Kabuto asked, until the sound of running outside the room caused him to dash into the hallway, before a blow to the chin to flying into a classroom above them.

Kabuto staggered to his feet only to be met with a fist to the jaw and a kick to the stomach, which sent him flying into another class. Kabuto stood up angrily ignoring the students, and teacher that were staring at him as he attempted to sense were Naruto was, until he remembered that the drug had shut his chakra off from him which meant he wouldn't be able to sense him. "Show yourself Naruto or I will kill all of them." Kabuto said as he began to make hand signs, but stopped as he watched wires looped around him before closing in tightly around him.

"What the hell is this?" Kabuto yelled out, as he struggled against the metal wires. "I don't know what Sasuke called it, but you can bet your ass it had something to do with the sharingan." Naruto said, as he leapt out the corner of a room, and drove a kunai deep in the heart of Kabuto who smirked as he was replaced by a log. Naruto looked at the teacher then explained to him that he needed to get his students back to their dorms.

Naruto went from classroom to classroom telling the teachers what to do, and was surprised when they listened to him without question, once he reached his class he opened the door to find them all sitting in their seats not moving including Nekonome. Naruto started tell them to leave, when he stepped all the way into the classroom to see Kabuto standing in a corner. "I was wondering when you'd make here." Kabuto said as he walked over, and stood behind Mizore before rubbing her shoulders which caused the girl to sneer toward him.

Kabuto smiled before he made his way to Kurumu before slowly rubbing her cheek while looking at Naruto. "Wow Naruto I can see why you came here I mean these girls make the women in the leaf village look awful." Kabuto said he began to stroke Kurumu's hair, who glared at him while holding Boota, who seemed to be doing better. "Gee Kabuto I didn't think you paid attention to girls since you were always at Orochimaru's side." Naruto said, with a smile. "Orochimaru-sama wasn't gay if that's what you're implying." Kabuto said, with a scowl.

"Sure he is I mean Sasuke was gay, and Orochimaru always did an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke and vise-versa." Naruto said, as he watched Kabuto move back to Mizore before pulling out a kunai, and placing it against her neck. "This is Gaara's girl, but what about you Naruto do you have your eye on any of the girls in this place?" Kabuto asked. "No I don't." Naruto said, as Kabuto jerked Mizore head back so he could get better access to her neck. "I think your lying, but I can't get into your room like I can Gaara's so I wouldn't know." Kabuto said, as he fired two air bullets at Naruto who dodged them before being thrown into the wall.

Kabuto quickly followed Naruto in, and shoved at kunai threw his left shoulder. "Yeah how does that feel, you know I did some thinking and I realized that it wasn't Sasuke's fault that Orochimaru-sama died its your." Kabuto said as he twisted the kunai causing Naruto to grunt in pain. Kabuto leapt back to the other end of the classroom before forming seven hand signs. "Nekonome get them out of here." Naruto yelled, as Kabuto finished.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**" Kabuto yelled out, as an uncontrollable amount of fire was sent toward Naruto just as Nekonome and the students got out of the room. Nekonome guided the students out then stopped to make sure she had everybody only to find Kurumu was missing. "Has anyone seen Kurumu?" Nekonome asked, while the students shook their heads Moka had Tsukune take the rosary off then went back to find Kurumu and help Naruto. When Moka got back into the building she found it hard to see anything because of the smoke.

Moka looked around for Naruto when she heard some coughing at the end of the hallway, Moka quickly ran down the hallway to find Kurumu leaning against the wall with Boota sitting on her head. "What are you doing?" Moka asked, as Kurumu shushed her then waved her over the two looked into classroom to see Kabuto standing over Naruto who didn't look like he was hurt. "So I see the demon protected you it's a shame that I couldn't create my drug to separate you from the demon's chakra because we both know that if I could you'd be dead right now." Kabuto said, while mocking Naruto.

Kabuto ripped the kunai out of Naruto's shoulder then put it to his neck to slit it when he was kicked in the back sending him flying out the window. Naruto opened his eyes to see Moka, Kurumu, and Boota staring back at him. "What happened?" Naruto asked them, and listened to how the two girls combined their powers to kick him out the window. "Why don't you use your jutsu?" Moka asked, slightly worried since she'd never seen Naruto take such a pounding. "I cant he slipped a drug into my food which cuts me off from my chakra." Naruto said, causing Kurumu gasped.

Moka stared at Naruto then turned her attention to his shoulder, which was healing before her eyes. Naruto stood up with the help of both girls before glancing toward Moka, and letting out a laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Moka asked, as Boota jumped off her head and landed on Naruto's shoulder. "Sorry you just don't know how funny you looked with him on your head." Naruto said, as Kurumu let out a giggle as well before Naruto walked over to the window and looked out of it to find Kabuto still on the ground.

"Alright we're ready to help you Naruto-kun." Kurumu said, as Naruto hugged her then Moka. "Thank you both, but I can't let you fight." Naruto said, as they both looked at him irate. "What why not we just proved to you that we have the power to help you!" Kurumu yelled, in his face while Moka controlled her anger, but couldn't control her scowl. "Look he was just playing with me plus you caught him off guard, and though I didn't want to say this to either of you I have to, because at this moment neither of you are not strong enough to help me." Naruto said, as he turned to the window.

"Wait Naruto how long do you think it will be before you can use your chakra again?" Kurumu asked. "I don't know when did Boota start looking better?" Naruto questioned, since he could draw an accurate timetable from Boota's recovery. "About fifteen minutes from when you and Gaara left." Kurumu answered. "Then for something of my size it will take forty-five minutes to an hour." Naruto said, while looking them both in the eyes then his decision to tell them both how he felt about them, but stopped when Boota jumped off his shoulder, and landed right between Moka's breasts due to the fact that her under shirt was more open since her adult form had larger breasts.

"Tell me before I kill your little rodent why he's making himself comfortable between my breasts." Moka said, as Naruto was too focused on her jiggling breasts to answer her, though he did notice the faintest bit of red on her cheeks. "I have to go, and I know you're mad at him, but take care of Boota." Naruto said, as he jumped out of the window landing in front of Kabuto who made his way to his feet. "You know whoever that was that saved you is going to die a slow painful death." Kabuto said, as he looked the entrance way to see who it was then suddenly felt pain in his abdomen before a blow to the face sent him flying back.

Naruto glanced at the entrance as Moka and Kurumu ran out then stood next to the rest of the students, while Gaara attempted to think of a way to save the Headmaster along with his big sister, but knew that Kabuto's clones were watching him for any strange moves. Kabuto growled at Naruto before activating his chakra scalpels again then charged Naruto who dodged his scalpels, but was unable to block the kicks Kabuto would throw after missed with the scalpels.

Naruto hit the ground hard finding it very difficult to fight without the use of his chakra as he quickly jumped up, and caught Kabuto coming in with kick to the shoulder, which sent him stumbling back. Kabuto quickly made seven hand signs before yelling out, "**Suiton: Teppoudama**" as several water bullets sent Naruto flying. "Pathetic that's what you were, and that's all you are ever going to be I mean I haven't even started using the bulk of Orochimaru-sama's power." Kabuto said, as he continued to braid Naruto who was making a visit he hadn't made in a while.

Naruto looked around only to find he was back in his mind, and already standing in front of the fox's cage, Naruto sighed when two red eyes looked down at him with hatred. "**Well there you are I was wondering where you were since you have been acting as though you don't need me anymore."** Kyuubi said. "I don't need you I never needed you." Naruto yelled back. "**What about when we fought Sasuke if it wasn't for me he would have killed you twice."** Kyuubi said.

"Yes every time I asked for help you came through, but don't think that I didn't feel you trying to give me more power than I could handle." Naruto responded, while the fox looked at him. "**I'm done Naruto it's over you win."** Kyuubi said, looking away from Naruto. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked, slightly shocked. "**Just what I said I'm done the last time you lost control your father popped in here, and fixed the seal now I know I can't get out so I decided to do the only other thing I could."** Kyuubi said, to the stunned Naruto.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Naruto asked, panicking since he didn't think the fox could do anything from in the cage. "**Simple I am going to give you everything that I am almost like a fusion this way I can make sure that everything I am lives on."** Kyuubi answered, as his cage flashed bright red before its chakra surrounded Naruto, who watched as the fox's manifestation turned white then disappeared in ash with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Naruto's mind not even a minute had pasted when Naruto body was enveloped in red chakra causing Kabuto to smile, his smile soon left him however when he saw nine furry tails push their way out from above his tailbone. Kabuto had to keep himself from shaking as he felt Naruto's power, and wondered if this was what the shinobi of the leaf had to deal with when they fought the fox. Kabuto pushed that thought to the back of his mind before rushing forward to deal with Naruto since he now realized that no matter how strong he was with Orochimaru they could never beat the fox.

Kabuto activated his scalpels then attempted to sever Naruto's windpipe, only to find that the fox's chakra burned him before he could even get close enough. Kabuto scowled as he watched Naruto go through some weird transformation involving the fox until he along with Nekonome's class, Temari, and the Headmaster were thrown back by the power, even the shadow clones Kabuto had made to watch Temari and the Headmaster were destroyed.

Gaara quickly got up, and untied his sister along with the Headmaster then took them both to safety while eyeing Naruto's new form. Moka and Kurumu were next to make their way to their feet, while hoping that Naruto was alright since he looked dead a few moments ago, the two watched as Kabuto sat on the ground staring at the smoke that was covering Naruto in shock. When the smoke finally dissipated Naruto was seen with nine red tails swaying softly behind him, while his eyes were completely blood no pupil in them at all, and each of his fingers were now deadly claws that could take apart anything all with the deadly red aura around him.

"What are you?" Kabuto blurted out, in sheer fear as Naruto looked himself over before turning his attention to the bystanders. "Moka, Kurumu why are you and the others still here we told you to leave." Naruto said though it sounded as if two different creatures were talking as one in the same. Kabuto looked to his bargaining chips just incase something went wrong only to find they weren't there, so Kabuto decided to make dash toward the closest people which happened to be Kurumu and Moka.

**

* * *

****Hey look I just saw Gurren Lagann the one time but I'm telling you Boota has got to be the coolest anime character I have ever seen. If you have any questions review and I will answer them just make sure you put them in the form of a question so I know to answer it.**

**For those of you who don't know who Boota is there's a link in my profile and he doesn't have a scar. Also should I move this story to the new crossover section if I did then it would be under Naruto + Kurumu unless more people want it to be Moka.**


	10. Finally We Meet Face to Face

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

_Book Tittles_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 The End of Kabuto and Tsukune's friend**

* * *

Kabuto reached his hand out to grab Moka and Kurumu who both braced themselves before noticing Kabuto was stopped in his tracks by the red aura of Naruto, even though he was a good ten feet away from Kabuto's position.

Kabuto looked back toward Naruto to see he hadn't moved at all before his skin and muscle started too slowly burn away from the bone, thinking quickly Kabuto switched himself with a bench then decided it would be wise to retreat until he found sand sliding up his leg causing him to look back to see a transformed Gaara trying to crush him.

"Hey you had better help me out or I will make sure they know who you are!" Kabuto yelled, causing Koyou and half his group to attack a distracted Moka while another half attacked Naruto.

Gaara turned his attention to Naruto for a moment allowing Kabuto to escape his sand and attack him with a snake before Gaara jumped out of the way before using his enhanced speed to hit Kabuto in the face which sent him flying.

Naruto on the other hand used the knowledge he had just gained from the Kyuubi to use his aura to destroy the weaker level of student police members that attacked him while noticing Koyou and his group had gained up on Moka and Kurumu who seemingly came to help, seeing his mates in danger enraged Naruto who began to make his way to help them before a voice in the back of his head explained to him that there was another way he could help them.

Naruto stopped then held his hand out toward Moka and Kurumu then allowed his some of his power to flow to them before turning toward Kabuto to finish Orochimaru's legacy for good.

Moka blocked a kick from one of Koyou's partner before a kick from Koyou himself sent her flying backward with Koyou charging her after he dealt with Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, and Yukari who attempted to help their friend and sister respectively.

"You don't know how lucky you got last time or my humiliation at having to watch you walk around this academy thinking that you were stronger than me but now is where I get my revenge." Koyou said, as he made a move to kill Moka who was suddenly enveloped in the same red aura he'd seen from Naruto.

Koyou quickly decided that it would be best to get rid of her rather than find out what that red power from Naruto did which caused Koyou to channel a great deal of his strength to his hand then brought it down on the vampire.

Koyou watched as smoke rose from his hand which was now touching the red aura as it now completely surround Moka before slowly enter her body causing her already red eyes to glow a brighter red as she stood up to face him.

Koyou smirked believing the red aura had simply protected her the one time then left but found out that wasn't the case as she kicked him in the jaw which sent him flying in Kabuto's direction.

"Know your place." Moka said, as she watched him land in front of Kabuto who was slowing and painfully being crushed by Gaara's power.

Koyou stood up scowling at Moka as he began to charge her when he found himself clawed down the back by Kurumu who distracted him as he was dealt another kick from Moka sending him careening into the side of the academy knocking him out cold, seeing that Koyou was out of the picture Moka and the girls turned their attention to Kabuto who shed his skin in an attempt to get away from Naruto and Gaara.

"Gaara never told me that ninja could shed their skin." Mizore said as they watched Kabuto try to slither away in the form of a half snake half man only to find himself stuck in Jiraiya's swamp.

Kabuto quickly swiped his finger over his bleeding forehead to summon the boss snake to save him but found himself in terrible agony when he noticed his hands were gone before glancing at Naruto's claw like hands which now had blood on them they didn't have before.

Kabuto racked his brain before he remembered a jutsu of Orochimaru's that didn't include any seals, deciding there wasn't time to debate it Kabuto opened his mouth and letting hundreds of snakes out toward the students.

Gaara began to make a move to stop them when he saw Naruto standing between the snakes and students with his hand up which he brought down in the direction of the snakes once they were right on him setting them all on fire.

'_Impossible I was looking right at you then you vanished in that one instant_.' Gaara thought, as he watched Naruto will the fire to dissipate.

Kabuto sat stunned and amazed at what just happened to his snakes not even daring to look toward Naruto when Orochimaru's voice told him of a way to possible save them.

Kabuto waited until Naruto came back to possibly finish him off before he tried his last option.

"Naruto wait what is a god like you doing amongst these weaklings a being of your power should be ruling over all things." Kabuto said, while eyeing Gaara who looked as though he was going to kill him before he got a chance to corrupt Naruto.

"A god" Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Yes a god of course you would need a vassal I could do that for you for a small price." Kabuto said, with a smirk as he allowed Orochimaru to shine through.

"A price" Naruto repeated.

"All the jutsu in the world for my council is all I ask." Kabuto said, as Gaara stepped between Naruto and Kabuto.

"You're not taking him seriously." Gaara said frowning at what this new power was doing to his friend.

"It is typical of the weak to want to hold back the strong Naruto but don't let them show them your awesome power as you have shown me." Kabuto said as Yukari, Kokoa, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune ran then stood beside Gaara.

"Naruto-sensei don't listen to him he tried to kill you remember!" Yukari said, while similar thoughts to Gaara's flew around in her mind.

"Stand aside." Naruto said, causing them all except Gaara to shake their heads.

"Insolence they dare to defy you, make an example out of them right now!" Kabuto roared, causing the group to ready themselves just incase Naruto didn't listen to reason.

"Did you just tell us what to do?" Naruto asked Kabuto who realized he got a little over zealous.

"Forgive me my lord I just hate to see someone with as much power as you disrespected so openly." Kabuto said, while hoping Naruto bought that.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?" Kurumu asked, as she and Moka moved in front of Naruto causing Boota to pop up from between Moka's breasts and jump on Naruto's shoulder then lick him on the cheek.

"Move aside." Naruto repeated, as Temari and the Headmaster appeared in a swirl of sand.

"Gaara what's going on and why do you look like that?" Temari asked as she eyed Naruto.

"I'll tell you later." Gaara said, as he along with everyone else watched Naruto vanish and reappear behind the trapped Kabuto.

'_Yes I can use you Naruto if I can keep manipulating you to accomplish our goals_.' Kabuto thought as he felt Naruto appear behind him.

"Foolish Kabuto did you honestly believe that you could manipulate us?" Naruto asked, as a look of fear passed over Kabuto face as he realized for the first time that he wasn't going to be getting out of this.

"For a second you had me worried Naruto." Gaara said, as a sudden shout brought their attention back to Kabuto.

"No this is not happening I am immortal I demand that you release at once." Kabuto yelled out in Orochimaru's voice.

"I knew you were in there Orochimaru." Naruto said, with a smirk as he watched Kabuto's body attempt to get free never knowing who was in control.

"Well Gaara how do you want to finish this?" Naruto asked as Kabuto hissed at them.

"I think I have a way." Gaara said as the Headmaster approached them.

"Naruto, Gaara since this is your business I will let you two handle it while I deal with Koyou." The Headmaster said, while ordering the students that were left to go back to their rooms except Naruto and Gaara.

Temari watched as her brother, and Naruto decided it would be best to cut Kabuto's head off though not before Naruto got some torture in for all the things Orochimaru put his sensei through.

Once the two were sure Orochimaru was dead Temari and Gaara took off while Naruto stayed behind to seal the remains' away deciding that he would keep them in a scroll until he could get rid of them then took off after Temari and Gaara.

Temari walked beside Gaara glancing at some of the teachers who were out and saw that some of them had tails while others had antennas.

"Gaara what kind of place is this?" Temari asked slightly afraid of the academy.

"It's a place for monsters to go to school and learn how to interact with humans." Gaara said, as Temari stared at him in disbelief.

"But Gaara your not a monster you're my baby brother." Temari said, as she smiled at Gaara.

"I know I'm not but I like it here they don't judge us because of what we were born with plus I have a girlfriend." Gaara said, while Temari stared at him in shock.

"Gaara you have a girlfriend." Temari repeated, with a smirk, since she couldn't wait to tell Kankuro.

"Yes now come on I'll show you where you'll be staying until we can get you back home." Gaara said, as the two vanished.

* * *

Elsewhere, a black haired young girl wearing a red jacket with a white t-shirt and a short blue jean skirt had made her way up the mountain while carrying a bento full of rice cakes.

"This place some things wrong with it and I'm going to find out what." The girl said, as she stared at the academy before colliding with someone two feet taller her wearing a mask.

The figure shook off it's dizziness before grabbing it's bento and taking off again while the girl watched the figure run away before picking up her own bento then taking off toward the school and her target.

An hour after first arriving at the academy she noticed the students just arriving to go to class which was suspicious for her.

'_Why in the world would they just now be going to class_?' The girl thought, until she saw Tsukune walking with a group of girls.

"Tsukki I found you!" The girl yelled, but jumped behind a wall when she saw a purple haired girl freeze a young black haired girl along with a big breasted blue haired girl who seemed to be wearing a maid's outfit.

"I wonder where Naruto-sensei is I haven't seen him since he was attacked." Yukari said, while everyone else began to wonder the same thing until they saw Gaara walk around the corner with Temari.

"Attention students you are report to the class that you regularly go to at this time that is all." The Headmaster said over the intercom.

"Well it's a good thing its lunch time for us." Moka said, as she and the group made their way to the cafeteria.

Once they made it to the cafeteria they spotted Naruto along with Boota at a table devouring ramen.

"Naruto you're back to normal." Kurumu said, as she Kokoa and Yukari ran to the blond haired ninja while the others took their time making their way to the table.

"Sensei what happened to you earlier I was so afraid for you." Yukari said as Kurumu quickly agreed.

"Nothing was wrong I just wanted to miss with Kabuto a little." Naruto said, as he caught Boota who tried to jump off his head and into the bowl of ramen he happened to be eatting then tossed him to Kurumu.

"So Temari has Gaara introduced you to his girlfriend?" Naruto asked, with a teasing look to his best friend.

"No but he did tell me about her so which one is it?" Temari asked, with a smirk while Gaara gave Naruto a look before introducing Temari to Mizore who got the normal big sister treatment from Temari.

"Hey Naruto how did the Headmaster get the academy fixed so quickly I mean we were only out of school for three hours." Kurumu asked, since everything looked the same as it did before.

"You know Kurumu the Headmaster is so weird that anything he does I attribute to him being weird." Naruto said, as he watched Boota try to get away from Kurumu and back to the ramen.

While this went on the girl stood outside the cafeteria with a scowl on her face as she watched how Tsukune and Moka acted around one another.

'_Isn't that the blond haired boy that saved the city a few months ago and how can Tsukki allow that pink haired girl to sit so close to him like that._' The girl thought, as she ran into an empty room then opened her bento to get a rice cake out which Tsukune's mother had asked her to bring to him.

The girl opened the bento to find a mirror instead of the rice cakes and began to wonder what happened before she remembered the run in the masked person who must have picked her bento up by mistake.

Sighing she started to throw the mirror away until a bright green shined out of it causing her to shield her eyes before the light died down and a tiny green haired girl wearing a thin blue dress floated out of it.

"I'm Lilith of the mirror and you must be my master this time nice to meet you." Lilith said, as the girl just stared at her before tossing the mirror in the air and running away.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL DON'T COME NEAR ME!" The girl yelled, as she ran.

"WHAT MASTER!" Lilith yelled, from behind her as she chased after her until she stopped outside in the forest.

"I know this is a prank this all has to be a prank that someone set me up for." The girl said, as Lilith followed behind her.

"What is this?" The girl asked, as she turned around to face Lilith.

"Oh I see you're a human so you haven't seen youkai very much." Lilith said, understanding why her master seemed surprised at what was going on.

"Youkai isn't that stupid there's no such thing right so stop joking." The girl said in total denial.

"There's one right in front of you why are you denying it?" Lilith asked, before deciding to prove it.

Three boys stood in a circle with perverted smiles on their face as they looked at a video cover that had the adult Moka doing a kick.

"Look it's the new Moka-san video not bad." One of the boys said, as Lilith approached them.

"Hey you guys." Lilith said, as she stopped in front of the three while lifting the mirror.

"A living figurine I want one too." One of the boys said.

"Uh well forget about that can you look into this mirror?" Lilith asked, causing the boys to look into the mirror to see their monster forms which forced them to transform to their true forms.

"What is this?" One of the boys yelled in panic.

"I've transformed back!" Another boy yelled out.

"This is bad!" The third boy yelled.

While the three boys panic Lilith went back to her master to explain what just happened.

"See they transformed into humans but they're actually youkai." Lilith explained, as her master started to panic again.

"Lilith's mirror can show the true form of things anything reflected in this mirror will transform back into its original state." Lilith finished, while raising the mirror in front of her master's face.

"That's some amazing special effects!" The girl yelled, out causing Lilith fall down at the girl's denial.

"I saw stuff like this a lot when I was a kid I didn't think the whole school would be playing along though this is suspicious too!" The girl yelled, out with a determined look in her eye while Lilith laid on top of her mirror listening to her master ramble until she said she had to find out what the academy was hiding.

"Ok so is that your wish master?" Lilith asked, with a gleam in her beautiful green eyes before more strange lights came out of the mirror.

Elsewhere, the rest of school day had pasted and the Headmaster announced there would be no after school activities for day so Kurumu decided that she would make some special treats for Naruto.

* * *

Kurumu's Daydream

* * *

_Kurumu took out a batch of sugar cookies then put them on a plate before a knock on her door interrupted her._

_Kurumu quickly straightend out her apron before opening the door to find Naruto waiting with a smile on his face._

_Naruto looked at Kurumu and saw she was wearing nothing but an apron with a plate of cookies in her hands._

"_Well good evening Naruto-kun would you like desert or me." Kurumu said._

_

* * *

_

Daydream end

* * *

"This is too heavy Kurumu-chan you bought too many ingredients." Yukari complained as she fell down with the heavy boxes snapping Kurumu out of her daydream who mumbled about not so fast and taking her from behind.

"Well I've decided to make some snacks." Kurumu said before yelling coming from the academy drew their attention.

"Huh isn't it kind of noisy over there?" Yukari asked, as she and Kurumu looked toward the direction of the screaming before gleam caught their eye as Lilith flew over them causing them to duck.

"What was that?!" Yukari yelled.

"I've never seen it before." Kurumu said, as Lilith held the mirror in front of them.

"Everyone show your ugly youkai selves!" Lilith yelled, out with an almost insane laugh as the green light shined from the mirror causing Yukari and Kurumu's eyes to glow a manacle red while Lilith continued her laughing before flying off to continue her master's wish.

While this went on Moka and Tsukune were in the library putting away books while Naruto, Gaara, Mizore, and Kokoa decided to show Temari around though Kokoa was there to be around Naruto more since his listens were coming in handy.

Moka climbed a latter to put some books away while Tsukune picked up a different pile before noticing that he could see under Moka's short skirt since she was standing on top the latter.

"Moka-san let me take care of that." Tsukune suggested a moment to late as Moka fell on him leaving the two in a compromising position.

Moka laid on him causing the two blushed as Moka began to move toward his neck before the door was thrown up revealing Ruby in a military outfit.

"SORRY TO INTERRUPT!" Ruby yelled, out with a solute while looking straight head causing Moka to jump off Tsukune.

"Ruby-san," Tsukune said in shock.

"You're at school today?" Moka asked while upset at Ruby for interrupting.

"Many things have happened also I gave Naruto and Gaara the rest of the day off so I will be patrolling the school today!" Ruby said, while never dropping her solute.

"Anyways there's something I'd like the newspaper club to do today, actually something very precious has been stolen from the director." Ruby said, as the sound of a wolf interrupted her before the door was smashed open again causing Ruby to go flying.

A werewolf stood in the doorway of the library then began to stare at Moka's panties who tried to cover up but the wolf began to roll around on the ground with a camera trying to take pictures of Moka's panties.

"Moka-san's are white today." The wolf said, as it stopped rolling around.

"Gin-senpai you're more intense than usual." Tsukune said, as he tried to pull Gin away from Moka.

"Ginei-san did you see a strange looking mirror?" Ruby asked, before Gin turned toward her.

"You are going to let me get some of that to?" Gin asked, causing Ruby to bring her legs closer together even though she was wearing pants while Gin rolled around howling.

"BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Moka yelled, as she quickly grabbed a shelf while slamming on Gin let her anti-perverted instincts take over.

Ruby quickly ran out of the room then outside only to find that almost every monster had been transformed.

"It's as bad as I thought most of the monsters have been transformed and are ready to declare war on each other." Ruby said, as Moka and Tsukune arrived behind her.

"Wait isn't this against the rules" Tsukune asked, slightly afraid of being torn apart by some of these monsters.

"Releasing such strong energies could cause the barrier around the school to disappear." Ruby said, shocking both Moka and Tsukune.

"I'm going to go find everyone." Tsukune said, running off before Moka could even protest.

Moka started to go after him when she noticed a black bird land on Ruby's arm then take off as Ruby rounded toward Moka.

"It appears the Lilith's mirror is in the possession of a human girl who got lost in the school." Ruby said to Moka.

"A human girl," Moka repeated in shock.

Tsukune ran all throughout the academy looking for his friends though he knew that whatever was doing this Gaara or Naruto could stop it that is if he could find them.

Tsukune jumped out the way of a dragon that looked like it was retreating from a certain area and decided that it would be a good idea to find out what was happening.

Tsukune ran toward the area the dragon left only to find Naruto, Gaara, Kokoa, and his sister fighting against a pack of monsters while Mizore was being watched by a clone of Naruto.

Once the four finished the last of the monsters Tsukune approached them slowly while hoping that Naruto and Gaara weren't affected by the mirror or else he knew he was dead.

"Naruto, Gaara, Kokoa is that you?" Tsukune asked, with a shaky voice.

"Tsukune what's wrong with you why are you acting scared?" Naruto asked, causing Tsukune to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I just wasn't sure if that was you." Tsukune said.

"We told you we're just the containers of demons we are still human." Gaara finished, before going to check on Mizore.

"But you guys transformed yesterday." Tsukune argued.

"Those forms give us more power it's not our fault they look like that." Naruto answered, while looking the group over.

"Alright guys listen up Temari I want you to go with Tsukune to get Moka, Kokoa I want you to go with Gaara and try to find out what's doing this while I do the same." Naruto said, as he made a move to leave before Tsukune stopped him.

"Wait it's the Lilith mirror that's doing it that's what you're looking for." Tsukune said, as everyone nodded as both groups took off in a swirl of sand.

Naruto looked around before jumping out of the way of an attack before knocking a beaver monster unconscious.

"Naruto-kun," A voice called from behind him causing to turn around to see Kurumu leaning against a tree.

"Kurumu-chan you're alright." Naruto said, until he saw her breathing heavily.

"Naruto-kun I'm really hot." Kurumu said, as Naruto noticed her tail and wings come out.

"Can I just take this off?" Kurumu asked, before lowering the top of her maid outfit revealing her large breasts to Naruto who almost lost all the blood in his head when they jiggled after being released from their confines.

"I don't care about anything else other than you." Kurumu continued as she moved toward Naruto to hug him who decided the best form of action would be to knock her out so he opened his arms inviting Kurumu to him so he could knock her out painlessly though that wasn't to be the case as Yukari ran in and hit Kurumu on the side of the head with a pan doing Naruto's job for him.

Yukari quickly jumped on Naruto hugging him to her chest claiming her victory prize.

"Feel my breasts Naruto-sensei this chest filled with youth small ones are good too!" Yukari said, letting him go as she felt his arms wrap around her filling her with warmth as everything went black.

Naruto had Boota move to the top of his head while picking Yukari up then tossed her over his shoulder before repeating the action with Kurumu but not until he pulled her top back up to cover her breasts then ran up the side of the academy as he looked for the others from the rooftop.

"Hey Boota you keep a look out to." Naruto said, as Boota gave a nod.

* * *

Elsewhere, Moka found the human girl that had the mirror apparently she was Tsukune's friend named Kyoko and was about to be devoured by a transformed Kagome Ririko.

"If your friends with Tsukune then I trust you give me your hand." Moka said, as Kyoko backed farther against the way in an effort away from her.

"Don't come any closer I'm not about to be tricked again you're a youkai aren't you?" Kyoko yelled, out in fear while shaking against the wall.

"I won't let my beloved Tsukki stay in such a scary place I am going to take him back with me." Kyoko continued, with tears in her eyes.

Moka began to reason with her before Kagome came back with hoards of monsters at her back.

"Oh look who it is you again Moka Akashiya the 2nd year I got careless last year but I wont this time I'm going to give you lots of counseling." Kagome said, while Moka noticed Lilith flying behind her.

'_That's Lilith's mirror_.' Moka thought, too herself as she watched Kagome and the monsters prepare to attack her causing Kyoko to scream.

"Can you run to that mirror?" Moka asked, as the monster approached.

"No I'm not going to be caught besides I don't trust you!" Kyoko yelled, while thinking Moka was trying to trick her to save herself.

"Its true I'm not human it might be natural for you not to trust me but you can trust Tsukune can't you?" Moka asked causing Kyoko to look at her.

"I may be a demon but I care for Tsukune from the bottom of my heart that's why as another woman who believes in Tsukune I need you to help me!" Moka said, as she held her hand out to Kyoko who took it before the two charged the monsters and jumped over them toward the mirror.

Moka stepped on Kagome's face while keeping a firm hold on Kyoko before propelling them off Kagome's face and toward Lilith who was resting on the mirror.

When the two began their decent toward Lilith Moka grabbed her while Kyoko grabbed the mirror.

"No how did it come to this!" Lilith yelled in Moka's grasp.

"Kyoko shine me with that mirror." Moka ordered, as Kyoko put the mirror to Moka's face.

'_Now give me my true from Lilith's mirror_.' Moka thought in a slight panic.

"I won't let you do this anymore." Kagome said, as the monsters charged them again.

"Moka enemies," Kyoko yelled, a pink light shined from the mirror as Moka's true form came out with a smirk and disposed of the monsters.

"Using the mirror to get rid of the rosary you can image the consequences of my awaking." Moka said, as she dropped in front of Lilith who was holding the mirror again.

"Your power suits me well the true nature of others isn't something that you can simply expose." Moka said, as she reached for Lilith only for the green light to appear from the mirror causing her to gasp.

When the light died down Moka's true form was standing along side her pink haired form causing the two to stare at one another since they'd never seen each other.

"This is the first time we've met isn't it?" Moka asked, while showing her fangs before Lilith's laughter interrupted them.

"My mirror can reflect both your forms." Lilith said, as she continued to laugh as the pink haired Moka fell to one knee.

"My body's strength," Moka said, as the adult Moka cut her off.

"You stay there quietly I'll get her." Moka said.

"Not this time." Lilith said, as she flew to heights Moka couldn't reach before using the mirror to empower herself.

Moka looked down at her other self while racking her brain on how to deal with this situation as Gaara's sister came into her view along with Tsukune who was holding an unconscious Ruby.

"Moka-san what happened?" Tsukune asked though he didn't know which one he was asking.

"Hey is that the mirror you were talking about?" Temari asked, as she looked up at the little creature holding it.

"Good now I'll just flare my chakra which will cause Naruto and Gaara to come running." Temari said, while eyeing the two Moka as she flared her chakra causing Kokoa, Gaara, and Mizore appeared in falling sand.

"Gaara where's Naruto?" Temari asked causing Gaara to shrug his shoulders as the wind picked up before Naruto appeared with Kurumu and Yukari who were unconscious as well.

"Am I seeing things or are both Moka's actually standing in front of us?" Naruto asked in shock causing the adult Moka to smirk at him sexily.

"So how are we going to get her?" Tsukune asked, as Temari opened up her fan revealing the three moons before sending a gust of wind which surrounded Lilith cutting her all over her body causing her to drop the mirror.

Once the mirror hit the ground a bright white light shined over the area engulfing the entire academy, after the light died down everyone noticed that all the monsters that were attacking Moka and Kyoko were back to normal except for the fact that there were still two Moka's.

"Why are there still two Moka's?" Mizore asked, as everyone stared at the two.

"Because you were supposed to cover the mirror up to reverse whatever damage it caused dropping it has unforeseen consequences." Ruby said, rubbing her as she woke up only to blush at being in Tsukune arms causing Moka and Kyoko to frown at her.

"So do you know how we get back to normal?" Moka asked.

"You can't without the mirror it's impossible." Ruby said bluntly while Naruto woke Yukari and Kurumu.

"So I still don't get it exactly are they still the same person or are they two different beings altogether?" Naruto asked.

"They are literally two different people they aren't linked anymore." Ruby answered, while Kokoa ran over and hugged her big sister who pushed her off.

"What about our power?" Moka asked, since she still felt very weak.

"I'm not sure but I think given some time you will both be back to your respective full strengths." Ruby said.

Tsukune took this all in as he thought about what it meant for him and both Moka's since he loved them equally before he felt his arm being grabbed.

"Kyoko-chan what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked surprised to see his best friend.

"Tsukki what are doing in a place like this?" Kyoko asked as she eyed the group still skeptical of the monsters.

"They're not bad just misunderstood by us." Tsukune explained.

"Well from the sound of it you're going to stay here aren't you?" Kyoko asked, while looking down at the ground so that he couldn't see her tears.

"I'm sorry Kyoko." Tsukune said, as Kyoko took off ran toward the way she came with Tsukune chasing after her while calling her name.

"Well not to interrupt this moment but I think we should go see the Headmaster all of us." Ruby said, as everyone agreed before Temari, Gaara and Naruto shunshined everyone to the Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster turned to the window before sensing the ninjas arriving along with a group but what surprised him was the fact that he saw two Moka's.

"I'm guessing the mirror did more damage than I first anticipated." The Headmaster said, absolutely amazed at the fact that both Moka's were able to exist at the same time.

"Is there anything you can do?" Naruto asked.

"Of course but I'll need the mirror." The Headmaster answered.

"We don't have it." Moka said, while glancing at her other self who was staring at the Headmaster.

"Then nothing can be done in fact we are all lucky that the other students weren't permanently stuck the way they were." The Headmaster explained while looking around.

"Now where is the human girl that was able to get into the academy?" The Headmaster questioned.

"She ran toward the exit with Tsukune following her." Ruby said frowning.

"It doesn't matter since she isn't a student here the barrier will cause her to forget once she's outside of it." The Headmaster said, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"So what you're saying is if you're not a student…" Naruto said.

"Part of the staff, a monster or student." The Headmaster continued for him.

"Then you will forget everything you've learned about the academy once you've left it?" Naruto asked while the Headmaster nodded.

"Wait Temari's a ninja what if she forgets something important like a mission?" Gaara challenged, while Temari looked like she wanted ask the same question.

"The barrier only erases your mind of things you've seen while inside the barrier or about the academy nothing else." The Headmaster said with absolute certainty as he stared at Gaara.

While Gaara made sure the Headmaster wasn't erasing his sister's entire memory Naruto glanced over at Kurumu and noticed that she had kept her arms covered over her breasts since she regained consciousness.

'_I'm going to have to talk to you_.' Naruto thought, while keeping his gaze on Kurumu who must have felt it because she looked over at Naruto showing that her entire face was red before quickly looking away again.

Naruto wanted to say something at that moment but didn't want to disrespect or embarrass his girlfriend so he left it alone before turning his attention to the true Moka he knew now that she was her own person and was able to live her own life that his was going to get much more complicated.

Naruto wasn't going to lie to himself he felt a special bond with Moka's more evil side maybe it was the demon drawing him to her or his love for rough women who knew all he knew was he had two girls that made him feel alive.

Naruto continued to stare at Moka before she caught his look then gave him that same look she gave him in bed her possessive look that said he belonged to her and her alone.

"Headmaster I just thought of something the other monsters seem very afraid of vampire's side so how is Moka going to be out all the time if everyone is scared to death of her?" Naruto asked, as the Headmaster began to give his reply Moka interrupted him.

"Are you afraid of me Naruto Namikaze?" Moka asked, with her trademark smirk while eyeing Naruto.

"Namikaze I thought it was Uzumaki?" Temari asked.

"It was but I loved my mother with all my heart so I decided to leave her name back in Konoha with Hitomi." Naruto said, before giving Temari a look that said he would explain it all later.

"Now as for your question Moka should I be afraid of you?" Naruto asked causing the vampire to give a smile which showed off her fangs before the sound of someone clearing their throat got everyone's attention.

"Now that I have everyone's attention you do raise an excellent point I am assuming that she would like to start attending the academy next year but the students along with some teachers would be afraid you." The Headmaster said, as Naruto raised his hand.

"I could help out with that." Naruto said warily.

"How," Moka asked, while not liking the idea of having her powers locked away again.

"A seal which my sensei and father invented together which can suppresses demonic energy." Naruto began to explain since he loved to throw his knowledge of seals around.

When Naruto finished he saw everyone except Gaara and Temari who some idea what he was talking about like an idiot with a sigh he decided to dumb it down for them.

"I can make it so Moka keeps her full strength but the aura which scares monsters is locked away." Naruto said, as everyone awed at that explanation.

"Very well when can we do this?" Moka asked.

"Tomorrow is the weekend so how about after we see Temari off?" Naruto suggested which Moka seemed to have no problem with.

"Very well since everything is back to normal somewhat you may all leave oh and with ever thing that's happened you don't need to patrol." The Headmaster said, as the group left the room except for Ruby.

"Naruto what the hell is that thing on top of your head?" Temari asked causing both Naruto and Boota to turn to her while Gaara gave a wave to Satsuki who was on her way to the Headmaster's office.

"This is my new friend Boota." Naruto answered, as Boota jumped off his head and onto Temari's shoulder before nuzzling the girl's neck causing her to giggle.

"Well I guess I better get to sleep if I want to get out of here on time by the way Gaara if I'm sleeping in your bed where are you going to sleep?" Temari asked.

"I have a place in mind." Gaara answered, causing Temari to frown at him before she vanished in a swirl of sand while everyone else decided to call it quits for the day.

Two hours later Naruto along with a sleeping Boota appeared in Kurumu's room to find the girl lying on her bed panting before trying to cover her chest upon noticing Naruto's arrival.

"Alright Kurumu-chan I want some answers like what's wrong with you?" Naruto questioned, as the blushing blue haired girl sighed and decided that she should just come clean with her destined one.

"Naruto do you know how we succubus know who our true destine ones is?" Kurumu asked, while Naruto kicked his sandals off and took a seat on the bed in front of Kurumu.

"Well once we have made love with our destined one we begin to lactate within one to two weeks afterwards." Kurumu said, as Naruto moved her hands from over her breasts to find milk was indeed leaking through the thin green shirt she was wearing.

"So why are you so embarrassed about this?" Naruto asked, with a big smile while thinking Kurumu's blushing was cute since she was being so shy.

"It's just that my mother never explained to me how to get it to stop since neither of us thought I would meet my destined one so soon." Kurumu said, as Naruto stood up then walked to Kurumu's door and began to draw something on it.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked confused. "I'm going to show you that you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Naruto answered, while finishing what he was doing before making a hand sign causing the walls to glow red before returning to their original color.

"What was that?" Kurumu asked, as Naruto lifted her shirt over her head revealing her lactating breasts.

"That my dear Kurumu was a silencing seal." Naruto said, as he slowly massaged Kurumu's breasts causing the blue haired girl to moan loudly.

"Naruto don't I told you they are sensitive well now they are ultra sensitive." Kurumu said, gasping when she felt Naruto's hot breath on her nipple before he began to suck on it while Kurumu who didn't have the strength to resist nor would she have even if she did instead she hugged his head to her chest moaning and gasping.

"Does that make you feel any better?" Naruto asked as he gave both her breasts equal treatment.

"That feels great Naruto." Kurumu moaned out.

An hour later Naruto saw Kurumu had fallen asleep and noticed she did look at lot better than she had when he first arrived so he stood from the bed while glancing around the room.

"Alright you can come out now I know your hiding." Naruto said as he continued to look around.

"Hiding is so beneath me." A voice came from behind Naruto.

"So tell me what you were doing over there Moka." Naruto said as he turned to face his silver haired vampire.

"I see you are still involved with the young succubus." Moka said, as she glanced at the topless sleeping girl along with a sleeping Boota who was curled up by her head.

"It shouldn't matter to you who I am involved with." Naruto said as he frowned at the vampire.

"By now you should know everything that you do involves me." Moka said as she moved closer to him.

"That's right because you marked me as your mate without explaining to me the full consequences of what you were doing." Naruto said grapping the vampire by the shoulders.

"I did it because I have plans of my own and of course they involve you my mate." Moka answered, while secretly enjoying how rough Naruto was being with her.

"Then tell me your plans." Naruto said as the two vanished.

The next mourning everyone was at the bus stop to see Temari off except for Kurumu and Moka.

"Does anyone know where Moka and Kurumu are?" Tsukune asked.

"I stopped by Kurumu's room earlier then decided to let her sleep while I have no idea where the bad attitude Moka is." Naruto said while everyone stared at him oddly.

"Naruto your room is across from Gaara's right?" Temari asked as Naruto gave a nod.

"Yes," Naruto answered, while praying Temari didn't ask the question he thought she was going to ask since he knew it had gotten loud.

"Then can you tell me what that gasping and moaning was coming from your room was?" Temari asked, as Naruto noticed all eyes on him especially those of Kokoa and Yukari.

"Oh it was just some after effects of the drug Kabuto put in my food." Naruto answered, as everyone gave a nod while Naruto mentally patted himself on the back for his excuse.

Gaara turned to the Bus Driver who offered to take Temari back to the sand saying that after everything Gaara and Naruto did for him and his brother it was the least he could do.

"If my sister is injured in anyway before she gets back to her village you will die." Gaara said, as the Bus Driver waved him off something he began to do with Gaara.

Temari boarded the bus though not before turning around to face the group to see everyone waving except Naruto who was giving her a peace sign.

Temari waved back at the group though Naruto could tell it was more aimed at Gaara then any of them as she got on the bus which took off toward its destination.

Once the bus was gone Naruto stepped out then turned to his friends.

"So we survived this school year." Naruto said before the sound of glass shattering caught their attention.

"What was that?" Moka asked seeing smoke coming from the direction of the girl's dorm.

The group took off toward the girl's dorm, when they arrived they found a good deal of girls lying on the ground while moaning in pain.

One of the girls struggled to her feet before dropping to a knee as Naruto ran over to help her.

"Hey take it easy what happened here?" Naruto asked while the rest of the group ran over.

"I don't know one minute we were walking down the hall past that succubus' room then all of a sudden something exploded from her room." The girl explained, as Naruto left her in Moka's care before taking off into the building.

Once Naruto made his way past the unconscious girls he knocked open down Kurumu's door and looked to the bed only to find she wasn't in it before the sound of someone breathing heavily drew his gaze to the corner of the room where Kurumu was being held by her neck.

Naruto glared at the man who was wearing only half a mask on his face while Kurumu stared at Naruto sadly before a wave of the man's hand sent Naruto flying through a wall.

"Now my beautiful goddess I have captured every member of your species including your mother." The man said, as he eyed Kurumu who was in long grey sleeping pants and a black bra while looking at him disgusted as she struggled against him.

"And now that I have you we can rule all things together after all I am your destined one." The man continued, as a vertex opened up behind him pulling the two in just as Naruto came back through the wall transformed.

"Damn it." Naruto growled, as he dropped his transformation before storming out of the dorms straight past his friends.

"Naruto-sensei what happened why do you look so angry?" Yukari asked as they all followed him.

"Some guy tossed me with a wave of his hand then took Kurumu." Naruto said as everyone gasped.

"How are we supposed to get Kurumu back?" Moka asked as they all followed Naruto.

"Simple the Headmaster must have information on every student so he has to know something about Kurumu." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes before creating shadow clones to help the injured girls to the nurse while the group headed to the Headmaster.

* * *

Moka's true self or vampire self

**Yes Kurumu has a past and you will find out more about it coming up next chapter another thing I want to say is nothing and I mean nothing is set in stone something else I wanted to try was everyone has it where Moka is in danger and needs to be rescued so I decided to be different along with the fact that Kurumu doesn't get that much love so I decided to put her as the second character. Ask all the questions you want and I will try to answer them.**


	11. Saving Kurumu

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

The way you separate Pink haired Moka and Vampire Moka

"Moka's true self or vampire self talking"

'Moka's true self or vampire self thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 11 We Take Care of Our Own: Kurumu's Rescue**

* * *

Naruto sat in his room with his face between his hands as he thought about what had taken place earlier in the day.

First, he was unable to save his girlfriend from being taken by an obsessed stalker.

Second, he was informed by the Headmaster that he knew no way of finding Kurumu, just thinking about the conversation with the Headmaster made him want to hit the old man in one of his glowing eyes.

* * *

Flashback – Earlier that day

* * *

_Naruto stood in front of the Headmaster alone having ditched the others just in case he became too emotional about Kurumu._

"_Headmaster I want all the information you have on Kurumu right now!" Naruto said forcefully._

"_Does this have something to do with the major power surge I felt awhile ago?" The Headmaster asked as he gave Naruto Kurumu's file._

"_You felt it?" Naruto asked as he read the file over._

"_Yes only witches and warlocks let off such power when they open portals from place to place since they're half human."_

_Naruto didn't respond to the Headmaster last statement, instead he was to shocked from what he was reading on the file, "Kurumu's mother had problems with a warlock before Kurumu came here."_

"_Yes in fact I seem to remember her mother sending a letter explain to me why that was." The Headmaster explained as he began digging through his desk._

"_Do you know what type of problems?" _

_The Headmaster never answered the question instead he handed Naruto a letter before leaning back in his chair._

_Dear Headmaster_

_I have decided to send my daughter to your school but there is a problem that I have accidently created for my daughter. You see when Kurumu was old enough to use her powers I took her to the human world and seduced a warlock, I then had Kurumu practice how to use her powers on the son of the warlock of course at this time both he and Kurumu were only eight. Anyway since Kurumu was so young and didn't know what she was doing she made a mistake with her powers, causing the boy to fell head over heals in love with her I attempted to use a succubus potion to make him forget but it didn't work. Ever since then I've had to use charms to keep our location secret, please if its not to much trouble could you keep an eye on her._

_Sincerely,_

_Ageha Kurono_

"_As requested I kept an eye on Kurumu even when she started to hang around with her friends at the newspaper club, but I stopped once I saw her hanging around yourself and Gaara." The Headmaster said._

"_Fine so my enemy is a warlock it doesn't matter to me finding Kurumu is my only concern at the moment."_

"_Warlocks are evil, tricky, and hard to find especially when they don't want to be found."_

"_But I'm sure you could right?"_

_The Headmaster simply shook his head causing Naruto to snap him, "She is one of your students are you going to tell me that you wont even try to find her."_

"_I'm sorry Naruto this must be hard for you but the truth is there is nothing I can do."_

_Naruto clenched his fists then slammed them on the Headmasters desk as he growled at him before turning around and storming out the office._

_The Headmaster watched as Naruto left then lowered his head slightly when everything he'd learned about Naruto came to mind._

'_Forgive me my boy but I don't have the power to help you.'_

_

* * *

_

Flashback Over

* * *

"Tell me if this were to happen to me not as though it would but if it did would you be so concerned to retrieve me?" A voice asked from behind him.

"You know that I would Moka I care for you as much as I care for Kurumu." Naruto said as Moka wrapped her arms around him.

"Then I should tell you that we have exactly what we need to get the succubus back." Moka said causing Naruto to spin around in her embrace.

"Really,"

"Of course as a vampire teleportation is child's play to one such as me and I also believe for ones such as you and Gaara it is the same."

Naruto stared into her blood red eyes which always captivated him even after all the times he'd seen them, "Why would you help Kurumu I thought you wanted me all to yourself?"

"Of course I do and I won't stop trying to achieve that result but one of the things that drew me to you was how you cared, that's something I had not done for anyone except for Kokoa." Moka said causing Naruto to smile widely at her.

Seeing his smile Moka decided to make a correction before he took her statement as a sign of weakness, but the moment she opened her mouth she felt a tongue massaging her own.

Cursing him for holding such power over her Moka wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss with full force as the two fell on the bed.

"If you liked what happened last night then you'll love tonight." Naruto whispered as he felt the vampire working to get his pants off.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

A brown haired man with a mask over half of his face carried an unconscious Kurumu through a large hallway, looking down he couldn't help but admire her beauty, her soft blue hair, when they were open her hypnotizing purple eyes, her full lips which seemed to call to any straight men to kiss, and finally her perfect curves which all made up the goddess known as Kurumu.

Deciding he had time for a detour the man made a left then made his way down a hall before stopping at a cage that held two hundred females children and women alike.

"Well like what we have here." The man said as blue haired woman moved to the front of the cage.

"Release my daughter at once!" Ageha yelled at the man only to be slapped in the face.

"You don't give the orders here bitch in fact you should feel lucky you're even still alive but I don't want Kurumu sadden when I make her mine."

"What you mean is we are bargaining chips to make sure she does as you say." Ageha responded.

"You tried to keep us apart but nothing in this universe is strong enough to keep the two of us apart."

The man walked off while ignoring whatever it was Ageha yelled out to Kurumu.

Ten minutes later the man laid Kurumu on a king size bed before chaining her ankles and wrists to the four bed posts.

Satisfied with his work the man put his hand over Kurumu's head then mumbled a few words causing Kurumu to wake up.

Kurumu's eyes fluttered as she took in her surroundings then tried to sit up only to realize she was unable move her limbs.

"Naruto," Kurumu moaned out still dazed from the spell only to find someone's hands around her throat choking her the moment she said out her love's name.

"I think the name you meant to say was Marius lover but that's okay I'll just attribute it to you just waking up." The man known as Marius said as he stopped choking her.

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" Kurumu asked.

"Don't tell me that bitch mother of yours did something to make you forget me didn't she." Marius said as he sat down next to Kurumu.

"Don't talk about my mother that way!"

Angry with Kurumu's tone Marius grabbed her around the mouth and squeezed causing pain to shot from her jaw.

"Now honey is that anyway to speak to your future husband?" Marius asked.

"I don't who you are or what you are talking about just know I would never be with you, since I've given my heart away." Kurumu said turning her face away from Marius as he tried to stroke her cheek.

"Don't worry as soon as I finish my love potion I'm sure you'll change your mind." Marius said as he put the keys to her chains on a stand next to the bed before making his exit.

'_No I wont because no matter what you try because I'll always love Naruto_." Kurumu thought as she began look around while hoping there was anyway she could escape.

* * *

Next day – Yokai Academy

* * *

The entire group had gathered outside of the boy's dorm the moment the sun had risen except for Naruto who was making his way out with clothes in his hands.

Naruto looked at them all before giving certain clothes to everyone except for Gaara, pink haired Moka, and Tsukune.

"Alright everyone the last time I was home I got ninja clothes for everyone." Naruto explained.

"Really sensei that's great I can't wait to try them on!" Yukari yelled out.

"You wont have to the reason I'm giving them to you all now is because we are going to save Kurumu."

"And how do you purpose we get to where she is?" Gaara asked.

"Well let's just say a birdie told me."

Moka looked at the outfit Naruto gave her and was tempted to slap the hell out of him for in her opinion trying to make her look like a slut.

The entire outfit was made of some type of netting, except for a very short orange skirt and long dark blue trench coat topping it off.

The girls went to put on their new outfits while Naruto attempted to ignore the glare Moka sent him as she left to change.

"Moka, Tsukune according to Moka, she and I will need anchors to this world which works out perfectly since both Moka's are connected while I am connected to Tsukune by the seal I put on him." Naruto explained.

"But we want to help Kurumu as well." Moka said while Tsukune nodded.

"I know but according to Moka we can't pull this off any other way besides this one."

"But you said that you need to have a connection so do you know where you going and how exactly are you going to find Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"Believe it or not I have a connection with Kurumu I'll leave it at that."

Both looked as though they wanted to argue some more but decided that if it was the only way to save Kurumu then they would stay behind.

Five minutes later the girls were done putting on their new clothes and were back with the group.

Mizore stood in a mid-thigh level black skirt with netted shorts underneath that came to the same level as the skirt along with a long sleeved dark purple shirt that revealed a healthy amount of cleavage, topping it off was a grey breast plate over it with a blood red sash which was tied under her breasts.

Yukari was wearing grey jounin pants that were fit for someone her size and a dark red shirt which stopped above her bellybutton.

Kokoa had on a dark blue version of Ino's outfit the only difference was the top covered a little more and the skirt was slightly longer.

"This is exactly what I wanted Naruto for her." Gaara said as he eyed Mizore.

Naruto on the other didn't hear a word that Gaara said since he was far to busy ogling Moka sure he'd had sex with her, therefore knew what she looked like naked but he just couldn't believe how undeniably hot she looked wearing this version of Anko's outfit.

Moka on the other had looked at herself in mirror and saw just how revealing the outfit was, "How dare you give me something like this to wear."

"Slow down Moka look yes the outfit is a little revealing but the trench coat is designed not to move from your mid-stomach up so unless hands remove it you'll only be showing off what you are showing now and nothing more." Naruto insisted which slightly calmed Moka.

Moka step up next to Naruto who transformed then focused on Kurumu for fifteen minutes before he was able to locate where she was, once he'd accomplished this Moka had everyone place a hand on the back of the person in front of them while she put her hand on Naruto as the six vanished in a swirl of red chakra.

"Tsukune do you think they'll be ok?" Moka asked.

Tsukune simply shrugged his shoulders before leading Moka toward the school.

* * *

With The Group

* * *

Naruto stood up then shook his head to get the cobwebs out along with Moka, Mizore, and Gaara while the two youngest members of the six emptied the contents of their stomach.

"So does anyone know where we're going?" Yukari asked.

No one responded to Yukari's question instead they followed Naruto who'd began running toward where he'd felt Kurumu.

"You know where she is?" Gaara asked as they ran through the forest.

"Yes but its odd like something is trying to block her from us." Naruto responded.

"Warlocks and witches have the power to conceal other beings with potions when they become strong enough." Yukari answered.

The group ran for three more minutes before coming upon a large castle.

"She's got to be in there." Kokoa explained as she stepped forward only to feel the ground begin to shake.

The six backed away from the castle as a creature larger then the castle rose up between them and the castle.

"What the hell is that?" Kokoa asked as one of the monsters tentacles moved with tremendous speed and hit Naruto sending him flying backwards over one hundred years.

Gaara transformed then formed a giant sand spear which he used to stab at the monster only to be crushed under another tentacle.

Moka ducked an attack of the monster then jumped over a second attack before launching herself toward the monster, and landing a kick to what she considered to be the creature's head.

"Know your place." Moka said as the creature's head snapped to the side.

Moka smirked as she descended only to have a tentacle wrap her around her then began to squeeze.

Kokoa charged in to help her sister by trying to knock the monster off its vertical base only to be sucked into the monster's body.

Mizore and Yukari quickly ran over to help, Yukari grabbed Kokoa by the hands then tried to pull her out while Mizore placed her hands on the ground next to the monster then froze that part of the ground along with the monster.

Naruto jumped back into the clearing while Gaara materialized threw sand beside him.

Once Moka freed herself from the now frozen tentacles of the creature they made their way to the middle aged castle.

* * *

With Marius

* * *

Marius sat in his lab mixing potions to create the perfect love potion when a blue light went off signifying that someone had defeated his pet.

With a sigh he pushed a button he kept under his table and was immediately greeted with a figure dropping in front of him.

"What do you want?" The figure asked.

"It seems as though I have intruders take care of them if they get into the castle and I'll double your pay." Marius said causing the figure to smirk.

"A question how do you know there's more than one."

"Because no one thing not even you can defeat my pet by themselves."

"My father could."

Marius looked up to respond only to find the figure gone.

'_Maybe things could've been different if I had met you first_.' Marius thought as he went back to his potion.

Meanwhile, the figure went to the entrance of the castle to find six people standing outside.

The figure eyes widen when it saw two particular people of the group.

'_Kokoa, __Moka_.' The figure thought as it watched Kokoa call the blonde sensei while group entered the castle.

Deciding it needed to speak to Kokoa and Moka alone the figure retreated to a corridor that spilt of into six different directions.

The figure watched as the group decided to have each one person take a corridor as they came to the spilt and paid special attention when the blonde made two frogs appear to go with Kokoa and a black haired girl, whom the figure assumed to be a witch because of the hat and wand.

The figure decided to deal with the blonde last since he seemed to be the strongest then took off down the corridor Yukari took.

Yukari looked at the small toad that was on her shoulder and wondered if it was as powerful as Naruto made it out to be.

Yukari opened her mouth to talk to the toad only to be interrupted by said toad, "**You're wondering if I'm as powerful as Naruto made me out to be."**

"Wait your female I didn't know that." Yukari said only to be slapped on the head causing Yukari to cry anime tears.

"**Now you do so hurry up I have dinner on the oven back home you know**." The toad said.

"So what's your name?" Yukari asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"**Shima but the other toads along with Naruto simply call me Ma so you can to**." Shima said causing Yukari to smile at her.

The two continued down the corridor until Ma stopped Yukari while looking around.

"Is something wrong Ma?" Yukari asked.

"Someone's following us." Ma said.

Ma quickly turned around so she could watch Yukari's back then told Yukari to keep moving and watch the front.

Ma got a glimpse of a figure as it approached them with decent speed before telling Yukari to run.

Yukari did as she was told while Ma let out a stream of fire at the figure.

Ma scowled when she noticed that the fire was dodged then told Yukari to cover her ears as she began to sing.

The figure looked at the toad on the witches' shoulder and heard it singing which began to confuse it greatly.

Knowing now why the blonde sent the toad with the two youngest members, the figure fought off the sway of the music before kicking Yukari in the back which sent Ma flying into the wall which dispelled her on impact and knocked Yukari out.

The figure picked Yukari up then teleported the two of them to the succubi cage before throwing Yukari's unconscious body at Ageha who was standing in front.

"Don't worry you'll have more guests soon." The figure said as it teleported back to the beginning of the corridor then went down the hallway Mizore took.

Mizore had been walking down the hallway for five minutes until she came to a locked door.

Mizore placed her hand on the doorknob and froze it allowing her to shatter it before she entered.

Mizore stepped into a well lit room to find Kurumu tied up and though she wasn't sure appeared to be crying.

"Boob woman." Mizore said causing Kurumu to gasp and turn to her.

"Mizore you're here and what have I told you about calling me that!" Kurumu yelled at Mizore even though she happy was to see her rival.

Mizore smirked then moved to the bedside to unchain Kurumu only to be thrown across the room.

Mizore stood up to see a woman with silver hair and red eyes looking back at her.

"Moka is that you?" Mizore asked as the woman attacked Mizore who grabbed the woman's wrist and flipped her onto her back then bent down to grab her only to the woman kick her on the side of the head sending Mizore falling forward.

The woman jumped back to her feet then charged Mizore again but slipped on a patch of ice Mizore had left as a trap.

Mizore saw her opportunity and formed short ice sickles then charged the female only to be kicked in the throat then again in the face slamming her into a nearby wall knocking her out.

The female grabbed Mizore roughly by hair and began to drag her out of the room only to be stopped by a voice.

"Wait if Mizore is here than that must mean Naruto-kun is here as well and if that is the case then I'll be out of here shortly." Kurumu said with her confidence rising every minute.

"Not likely I've grabbed this one plus the little witch soon I'll finish the rest of your little rescue crew as well." The female said as she vanished with Mizore.

'_Yukari-chan_,'

The female reappeared in front of the succubi cage again and threw Mizore in before vanishing again.

Yukari quickly ran over to Mizore then checked on her and noticed that she had a gash on the side of her head which was bleeding badly.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Marius finished his potion then smirked widely as he made his way to Kurumu's room unable to contain himself.

Marius now stood in front of the door that led to Kurumu then started to open it until a voice from behind stopped him, "I have caught two of your intruders though I'm telling you now that two of them are vampires, therefore no harm will come to them or I will hurt you do you understand?"

"Fine so how many intruders are there now besides the vampires?" Marius asked uninterestedly.

"Two,"

Marius nodded as the female vanished then slowly opened the door to find Kurumu smiling but that soon turned into a frown when she saw who it was that was opened the door.

"Why so glum my love I though you were happy to see me." Marius said as he moved to the bedside.

Kurumu didn't answer instead she spit in his face causing him to backslap her.

"Please don't make me hurt you anymore honey I'm in love with you and soon you'll return the feeling." Marius explained as he moved a vile toward her lips.

"Only for a certain amount of time then I will get my freewill back." Kurumu said as she moved her head to avoid the potion.

"My dear Kurumu this isn't a succubus potion which means it doesn't have a pacific time limit on how long it lasts no this potion will made you fall in love with me for the rest of your life."

Marius grabbed Kurumu by the chin to keep her from moving then placed the vile on her lips only to feel something wrapping around his hand.

Looking down in shock he found that sand had engulfed both his hand and more importantly the potion to him the potion, realizing what was happen Marius struggled to get out of the sand only to feel his hand along with the potion being crushed.

Marius followed the line of sand back to a red haired man who was staring back at him.

"Gaara," Kurumu yelled out as the sand began to retract revealing Marius' potion was completely crushed while the contents were devoured by the sand.

"So are you this supposed destined one?" Marius asked.

"I don't think so I have someone in my life and by the way since this place belongs to you I will hold you completely responsible for anything that happens to that someone." Gaara said as Marius through him out of the room with a wave of his hand.

Marius quickly ran out of the room to finish Gaara off but when he entered the hall he found nothing there.

Marius looked back to Kurumu only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled farther into the dark hallway.

Gaara's sand slowly began to wrap around the rest of Marius' body but stopped at Marius' neck when Gaara was kicked into a wall by the same female that attacked Mizore and Yukari.

Once he got his wits about him Gaara turned toward the female who'd made her next to Marius.

Gaara stared at the female who scoffed at his transformation only to feel a great deal of pressure on the right side of her face which sent her flying into a wall.

Marius stared at Gaara before taking off the other way leaving the woman to deal with Gaara.

'_Coward I'll deal with you later_.' The female thought as she prepared to attack Gaara only to see Kokoa and Moka running toward her opponent.

Moka and Kokoa came to a sudden halt when they saw who was standing across from Gaara.

"BIG SISTER, MEI!" Kokoa and Moka yelled out at the same time.

The woman now identified as Mei looked at her two younger sisters with a smirk which in retrospect made her look a lot like Moka or was it Moka who looked like her whatever way you slice it the vampire that stood in front of them was a good deal stronger than Moka and both Kokoa along with Moka knew this.

"Hello little sisters it's been such a long time has it not." Mei said as she kept an eye on Gaara who stared back at her emotionlessly.

"But big sister why are you here?" Kokoa asked hoping she wouldn't have to fight her sister.

"Father owed that warlock's father a favor and he asked me to make sure that when he got the succubus that I stopped anyone who tried to get her back." Mei said.

Moka cursed slightly then promised to kill Naruto for what she was about to say and do, "I'm sorry Mei but that succubus is very important to my mate so I'm afraid we have a problem here sister."

Gaara glanced over to Moka and began to wonder what she meant when she said mate.

"You two go I'll handle this." Moka said.

Kokoa stared at her sister in shock and began to argue only to have Gaara place a hand on her shoulder.

Kokoa back at him then shook her head only to have Gaara pick her up and vanish in a swirl of wind.

Mei watched as the red haired young man took off with her sister using a type of teleportation she'd never seen before.

Deciding that dealing with the red haired man was more important then fight her own sister Mei turned to chase after them only to have Moka jump over her and into her path.

"Little sister don't you see I don't want to fight you but father asked me to do this so unless you move aside I'll have no other choice." Mei said as Moka stood firm.

Mei sighed then launched herself at Moka who jumped to the side only to be kicked in the stomach which sent her hard to the ground.

Moka used the momentum from her sister's kick to flip onto her feet which enabled her to launch a kick at her sister's head, though not surprisingly had it blocked leaving her slightly off balance for a counterattack.

Mei directed a kick of her own at her sister's head in response with enough power to stun her; this never happened since Moka caught her sister's kick and redirected her to a wall before punching her in the face.

Stunned by her sister's counterattack Mei was momentary helpless against her sister's onslaught but this quickly changed when Mei recovered before launching a powerful punch to Moka's stomach driving her to her knees.

Mei realized that if she took Moka lightly she could possibly lose this fight which made her smile in pride on the inside, since she use to be able to take it easy on Moka when she was younger and never had to worry about actually losing.

Mei grabbed Moka by the front of her trench coat and hauled her to her feet.

"I see you've improved normally you couldn't hit me unless I allowed it." Mei said as she stared into her sister's blood red eyes only to have a sharp pain shoot through out her midsection.

Moka removed her knee from her sister's midsection then round house kicked her to the ground.

Staring at her temporarily downed sister Moka knew it would be hard for her to beat Mei if she decided to take the fight seriously but some small part of her didn't want to let Naruto down.

Mei sat on her knees facing away from Moka while allowing her demonic power to flow off her in waves but controlled enough of it so she wouldn't lose control to the point where she'd kill Moka.

Mei turned to face her sister who she noted was also allowing her power to follow, thus surprising Mei on how strong it had become in only one year.

"I wonder what they are teaching you at this school." Mei said as she tried to pinpoint what the secondary power was hidden under normal power.

The two sisters sized each other up for five full minutes before vanishing as they met in an altercation in which powerful punches and kicks where exchanged.

The two reappeared just as Moka ducked a punch to the head before letting loose a kick to her sister's ribs which was blocked only to have said leg pulled out from under her.

Mei stepped on her sister's shoulder then reached for her arm only to have Moka use her flexibility to wrap her legs around Mei's waist and pull her down to the ground causing the back of her head to slam hard off the hard stone floor.

Both girls jumped to there feet at the same time with Mei taking the lead by hitting Moka twice in the thigh which dropped her to her knees only to have Moka repeat the same action to her.

Mei deflected a blow then hit Moka in the mouth which sent her flying backwards down the hall while Mei gave chase.

Seeing her chance Mei kneed a stunned Moka in the stomach causing her to bend over allowing Mei to slam her fist into Moka's back sending her crashing to the ground.

Seeing that Moka was no longer moving Mei turned and headed back down the hall while wiping the blood that was running down her face away from her eyes only to find herself flying down the hall from a shot to the middle of the back.

Moka walked toward her sister swaying back and forth but refusing to go down even though Mei had gotten back up.

Enraged Mei jumped at Moka who couldn't dodge and held her by the throat only to have Moka grab her by the throat.

Mei punched her sister in the face twice which seemed to wake Moka up who retaliated with a punch to her sister's jaw stunning her for a moment.

Mei irritated that Moka wouldn't stop fight Mei punched her in the stomach then the ribs forcing Moka to her knees where Mei continued to hit Moka who fell back stunned.

Mei grabbed Moka by the now bloodied collar of her trench coat to throw another punch but had it caught by Moka who punch Mei in the head then grabbed her by both sides of her head as she brought her knee to Mei's face.

Moka stared down at her unmoving sister believing she had finally beaten her only to have her feet kicked out from under her then had her head smash against the wall and the floor.

Clearing the cobwebs Mei turned over a completely unconscious Moka to find she was still breathing.

Grunting slightly Mei got up then headed down the hall toward the succubi's room or at least with all the spinning her head was doing she hoped that's where she was headed.

* * *

Kurumu's room

* * *

Seeing her friends trying to rescue her gave Kurumu a desire to help them but noticed that Marius had magic proofed the chains so without the key she was completely trapped.

Letting out a sigh Kurumu hoped everyone that came was alright and would make it out of this place the same way.

Kurumu struggled against the chains a little more before movement between her breasts caused her to moan loudly, looking down Kurumu saw her breasts juggling then saw something brown and furry peaking out from between her cleavage.

"Boota have you been here this whole time?" Kurumu asked to which Boota nodded his head.

"Never mind I need you to do me a big favor and grab those keys then unlock me." Kurumu said.

Boota jumped onto her face then jumped to the keys before bring them back and unlocking her.

With her wrist free Kurumu was able to free her other wrist then her ankles.

Kurumu opened her palms allowing Boota to jump onto them then gave him a light kiss on the nose.

Kurumu peaked out the door and saw no was there so she began to make her way out until she heard someone coming causing her to jump to the side of the door to hit whoever walked through it.

When the door opened Kurumu used her now lengthen nails then swiped at the person who let out a grunt of pain when the nails hit their back.

Kurumu went to strike again but stopped when she saw Naruto staring back at her.

"Kurumu are you alright?" Naruto asked as Kurumu grabbed him in a bear hug.

Kurumu nodded into his chest happy to be held by him once again then pulled away as she began to move toward him to kiss him only to have Boota lick Naruto's face.

"Boota you're alright to." Naruto said as the mole-pig jumped out his shoulder.

"Yep he was hiding between my breasts the entire time." Kurumu said while Naruto called Boota a lucky dog.

Once the fun and games were over the three began to leave the room only to have a bloodied Moka standing in their way.

"Moka are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I think you've mistaken me for my little sister." was his ownly answer.

"Your little sister," Kurumu repeated as Naruto closed the distance between Moka's sister and himself before grabbing her by the throat as he slammed her against the wall.

"What have you done to Moka?" Naruto yelled out as the woman tried to fight against him futilely.

"I'm Mei and you must be this mate Moka spoke about I approve although I don't know if our father will." Mei said.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." Naruto said as he shook her again.

"Fine she's unconscious down the hall." Mei said as Naruto tossed her to the ground then grabbed Kurumu by the hand and led her down the hall.

"So that was Moka's sister I thought she'd be stronger and not so bloody." Kurumu said as they ran down the hall.

"She was just in a hard fight." Naruto started as he came to a stop in front of a body.

"With her," Naruto finished while Kurumu gasped as she recognized the bloodied as Moka.

Naruto softly wiped the blood from Moka's face then cut his arm with a kunai and put the open wound to Moka's mouth.

Moka slowly drank as she felt her power returning to her thanks to the warm sweet liquid that was flowing into her mouth causing her to drink faster.

Naruto looked back at Kurumu who was looking around nervously, "Once Moka regains her strength we will find the others and get out of here."

"That's great but I have a question what the hell is Moka wearing?" Kurumu asked.

* * *

With Gaara and Kokoa

* * *

The two continued the search for the warlock even though Kokoa had insisted they go back to help Moka but Gaara told her that it was something Moka had to deal with on her own.

Kokoa reluctantly accepted Gaara's words before continuing their search to find the warlock.

The two made a left turn down a hallway when Kokoa stopped suddenly.

"Something wrong," Gaara asked.

"I smell blood Mizore's blood." Kokoa said as she running down the hallway with Gaara following close behind.

The two approached the cage they saw Yukari, Kurumu's mom, a lot of people they didn't recognize, and finally a bleeding Mizore.

Gaara quickly ripped the door off its hinges and rushed to Mizore who assured him she was alright.

"Alright we need to find the others." Gaara said as helped Mizore to her feet before using some of his chakra to close the head wound.

"No I need to find my daughter." Ageha said as everyone moved outside of the cage.

"That's something we both can agree on you old bitch now where is she?" Marius questioned.

Gaara stepped forward then flared his demonic power causing everyone in the vicinity to back away.

Marius stared at Gaara then began to laugh at his display of power.

"You honestly think I would face something like you and not be prepared?" Marius said as he pulled out a vile containing an orange type of substance.

"Now all of you behold my great power!" Marius yelled as he swallowed the potion.

Everyone but Gaara stood horrified as they watched Marius body grow bat wings and long pointy ears along with the fact that his face had many bumps and scales on it.

Marius' hands turned into hooked claws and his skin turned a light yellow he also grew as large as the Kyuubi causing the castle to collapse on top of everyone who was in it.

"Now nothing will keep me from you Kurumu."

**

* * *

**

Omake – Kurumu and Naruto's Hot Spring Adventure

* * *

"Kurumu-chan did we have to come to a hot spring?" Naruto whined.

"Yes and besides you lost the bet so you have to do what I want for the day which is go to a hot spring just the two of us." Kurumu stated with a sexy smirk.

"Fine a deals a deal."

"Yahoo hopefully we'll get lucky and it will be mixed bathing."

"I hope it is to then I'll get to see what every man would die a thousand times over to see." A voice said from behind Naruto.

The two turned around to see Gin jump from behind Naruto with both his thumbs up.

"Why are you here this is suppose to be my alone time with Naruto!" Kurumu yelled causing Gin to back up slightly.

"You could pretend like I'm not here." Gin said as Naruto ushered Kurumu toward the women's side of the hot spring.

"If wishes were horses,"

Once Naruto got control of the situation he and Gin went to their side of the spring to relax.

Both jumped into the hot spring then sighed as they felt the relief the moment they hit the water.

"This is great I'm glad I let Kurumu-chan talk me into to coming here I haven't been in a hot spring since I left my village." Naruto said leaning back against a stone.

"You said it I'm going to have to start coming here more often." Gin said closing his eyes.

Gin received a nod from Naruto as the two began to talk about minor things until the sound of water slashing interrupted them.

"Naruto-kun do you have any soap?" Kurumu asked from behind the divider.

"Don't you have your own?" Naruto responded only to see Gin drooling.

"How rude Naruto when a lady asks for something you should immediately get it for them like so." Gin said as he jumped out of the hot spring and ran straight to the divider which was about 9 feet tall.

Gin grabbed the top of the divider and pulled him self up while still talking to Naruto, "I'll bring it to her since you were too rude-."

A yell of 'Don't peek' was all Naruto heard when a bucket that looked like it bounced off Gin's face landed onto their side of the hot springs.

Naruto looked over to Gin and found him knocked unconscious so with a sigh Naruto created a clone then had it dress Gin with its eyes closed causing Naruto to give himself a pat on the back when the clone dispersed the memories Naruto got where completely black.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto called out to Kurumu, "Hey Kurumu-chan you ready to get out."

"I guess."

Once the two got dressed they sat at a picnic table but only after Naruto laid Gin's unconscious body on a bench behind them.

"The hot springs were great weren't they Naruto-kun." Kurumu asked as she took a seat on Naruto's lap.

"You said it I guess I should listen to you more often." Naruto responded.

"That's right you should."

"But did you have to hit Gin so hard?"

"He wouldn't have gotten hit at all if he'd stayed back at the academy."

Kurumu smiled at Naruto when he nodded his head then brought his lips to hers while slowly moving her hips against his growing erection.

Kurumu turned to the readers and gave a wink, "Well if you'll all excuse me I'm going to have some real personal time with my Naruto-kun bye now."

* * *

**Alright this story is about to be over with soon so review and tell me if you want a sequel to it also tell me if you liked the omake which if you watch Naruto you'll know where it came from. **


	12. Goodbye For Now

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

The way you separate Pink haired Moka and Vampire Moka

"Moka's true self or vampire self talking"

'Moka's true self or vampire self thinking'

**Wow a lot of people want a sequel to this story so that is what you're going to get, plus as a bonus I am going to have a short story that covers Naruto's summer vacation. This story is going to be under Naruto and Hinata but it will still be a crossover as the other characters will have time in it as well.**

**This story will be about one to three chapters in length as it's just a short story. Another thing I saw was someone said that Marius was more obsessed then in love, well I have never been obsessed with anyone but it is to my understanding that someone who is believes it is love no matter how many times the object tells them it isn't.**

**Lastly, I am sure you all are wondering why I haven't been updating my stories lately the reason is after I updated this story and the Pokegirl story Madden 2010 came out so I played that for about a week and a half straight then my birthday came up the 22****nd**** after that I started school on the 24****th**** so I haven't really had time to do anything else but don't worry I plan to still get my stories out.**

**Naruto and Gaara's transformations take a lot of power to do so when they transform it makes them act differently then when are normal. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 Sacrifice and Goodbyes

* * *

Marius let out a loud laugh as he looked at the group standing before him then allowed his eyes to travel to the reason for all of this Kurumu Kurono.

"Kurumu I ask you one last time join me and have everything you've ever wanted or I will have to kill you along with your pathetic family friends." Marius roared out.

Kurumu on the other hand who was standing behind Naruto stared at her as she thought about who she would be able to save if she took Marius' offer until the feeling of something furry on her chin caused her to look up.

"Don't you worry about a thing Kurumu nothing is going to happen to anyone?" Naruto said as he let his demonic power flow himself in waves.

"But we don't want to put our friends, family, or especially you at risk." Kurumu replied back as she looked around to find everyone only to notice Moka wasn't there.

"Kurumu you, Moka, Gaara, and the rest are our precious people we won't let anything happen to you that is a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said from behind everyone causing them to whip around to see two Naruto's carrying a tired looking Moka along with an unconscious Mai bridal style.

Staring down at the scene Marius realized that this was the man Kurumu was talking about when she woke up, enraged that his rival for Kurumu's heart was standing in front of him clenched his fist then brought it down on the group throwing them all in different directions.

Keying on where Naruto went Marius moved his gigantic body toward the stun fox demon then grabbed him in his large hands and began to crush him between them.

Kurumu watched as Marius attempted to squeeze the life out of her lover causing her to let her wings out and attack Marius with unrelenting fury.

Marius felt Kurumu's claws scratch at him but with his new power she felt no more powerful than a mosquito to him.

"Such a foolish fox demon did you really think I would let you have her?" Marius asked Naruto who used his demonic power to keep his bones from being crushed.

Back on the ground Gaara asked Yukari and Mizore to help Naruto and Kurumu while he gathered power to stop Marius.

Nodding the two created a pan the size of a small house above Marius' head then dropped it only to have the transformed warlock turn toward her to crush her with the hand he had Naruto in.

Realizing their powers were expanded here Mizore created a ball of ice then launched it at Marius whose hand froze upon impact.

Glaring Marius grabbed Kurumu out of mid air then launched her at Mizore the force of the landing knocked both girls unconscious.

Naruto did everything he could think of to get out of Marius' grip but was unable to use any of his jutsu since he couldn't move his fingers.

"Once I destroy you I'll take Kurumu along with the three vampires then Kurumu won't be so lonely when she's with me." Marius said as he felt a powerful surge in demonic energy.

Turning toward the power he saw wall of sand about one hundred feet with green sparks rotating around it.

Once it died down Marius saw what looked to be a raccoon as large as himself made entirely of sand with yellow eyes and one long tail swaying behind him.

"Impossible the Shukaku, I heard that it along with the other great tailed beasts where gone." Marius said as he threw Naruto away and turned his full attention to the raccoon.

'_I have to finish this quick I'm not use to this form yet_.' Gaara thought as Marius swiped at him.

Gaara blocked the swipe then realized swung his tail hitting Marius in the face sending the warlock flying back and landing hard on the remains of his castle.

Marius glared as he vanished and reappeared behind Gaara before wrapping his arms around Gaara in a bear hug then murmured a few words which caused his body to become a large torch.

Gaara yelled out as he felt the fire heat up his back which he now would soon turn to glass if he didn't do something.

Gaara used commanded the sand that was heating up to spread causing his body to swallow Marius entirely though he was unable to kill him since the sand that was coming in contact with Marius was turning to glass.

Thinking, quickly Gaara used his control over wind to somewhat cool the flames that Marius' large body was letting off, the only draw back was that Gaara had to expend even more chakra which was weakening him since this was the first time he had ever used the Shukaku form.

Marius knew that even though Gaara's body had swallowed him the sand wasn't making any moves toward him since his body was so heated and silently thanked his father for those long boring listens about the elements.

Seeing that Marius used a spell which caused body to explode forcing Gaara to change back to his regular form since his demonic power was now completely dried up.

As Marius' body slowly reformed Yukari did her best to wake Kurumu and Mizore while the succubi including Kurumu's mom tried to help Naruto to his feet.

The succubi gasped as the last pieces of Marius' body made their way back to his now reformed body then with a smirk Marius opens his mouth allowing the group to see fire gathering into a ball at the back of his mouth.

Naruto created seven shadow clones then had them grab Mai, Moka, Gaara, Kurumu, and Mizore along with Yukari and Kokoa even though they weren't hurt Naruto knew they couldn't keep up with him.

Directing traffic Naruto guided the succubi into the forest while he and his shadow clones followed causing Marius to growl before giving chase.

Five minutes of running Naruto felt they were far enough from Marius that he could heal some of the injured since his own demonic power had done its job and healed him back to his full strength.

Naruto's clones put their passengers down then dispelled themselves as the real Naruto used his new found knowledge to make two blood clones then sent them to Mai and Moka while ignoring Kokoa's whining about not getting any of his blood.

While the clones did as they were ordered the real Naruto woke Kurumu who tried to hug him and Mizore who quietly berated Gaara for transforming before kissing the life out of him.

Once the two vampire sisters were done with their meals Naruto confronted the eldest sister who glared back at him.

"I would ask you who you are but after feeling a small amount of your power I have a pretty good idea." Mai said scowling.

"Then you know what we can do." Naruto said causing Mai too clench her fist since she knew he was right.

"What are you doing with my sisters?"

"That's none of your concern you should just be happy we gave you some of our blood to heal yourself."

Mai quickly calmed herself in over a century no one except her father and mother had ever spoken to her like that.

Kokoa quickly ran in between her sensei and sister hoping to play some kind of peace maker.

"Come on sensei, big sister this isn't the time to be fighting." Kokoa said causing the two to back down at the same time.

"She's right we need to end this now and we think we know how but we are going to need everyone's help." Naruto said as everyone moved closer to him.

"So what's your idea?" Moka asked.

"Simple we need to get him to turn back to his normal form then overload him with power Youkai to be exact." Naruto said.

"How are we going to do this?" Mai asked.

Naruto smiled as he turned to Kurumu, "Simple by giving him what he wants most."

A few minutes later Marius made his way into the clearing where the group had been to find Kurumu standing there waiting for him.

"Well what have we here?" Marius said with a smile.

"Even though I won't like it you can have me if you promise to leave my friends alone." Kurumu said as Marius made his way to her.

"Of course my dear now come." Marius said as he offered his large hand to her causing her to step back.

"Can you at least change back so this can be somewhat normal?" Kurumu asked in a sad voice.

Seeing what she meant Marius focused on his normal form causing him to glow green as he took on his original self.

Marius quickly closed the distance between himself and Kurumu before lifting her chin with his finger as he tried to comfort her.

"I promise Kurumu I'll give you everything you could ever want I'm just glad you made the right decision." Marius said as he gently grabbed both sides of her face and began to pull her into a kiss.

Finally, he was about to live his dream of kissing Kurumu if not for the sharp pain that shot out from his midsection causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Sorry I didn't tell you but I'm not that kind of girl." Kurumu said with a smirk as she transformed into Naruto.

Realizing he'd been tricked Marius began to gather his power to transform back only to feel pain emanating from both sides of his neck.

Glancing down Marius saw the two older vampires biting down on each side of his neck but strangely it didn't seem as though they were taking blood.

Deciding he couldn't wait around to find out what they were planning he struggled to get them off of him only to see the real Kurumu and the other succubi heading toward him with their claws drawn before striking him painfully while they avoided the two vampires.

Marius forced his paralyzed arms to wrap around the waist of the vampires that were on then painfully extracted them from his neck only to be hit in the chest by a glowing ball of red ice.

Surprised he wasn't hurt by the attack Marius transformed back into his monster form.

"Fools you dare to cross me I'll kill you all." Marius roared as he once again became a giant torch.

"Alright we've given him our power now what do you want us to do?" Mai asked.

"Everyone stand in front of us." Naruto said gather some of his power.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked.

"Sending you all back to the academy."

"What no way we aren't…" Kurumu started only to be knocked unconscious by a clone of Naruto while Moka received the same fate.

Once he gathered enough power Naruto launched a good deal of his demonic power at the group sending them all back to the academy.

Seeing what had happened Marius laughed as he looked down at Naruto, "Fool sending your help away you must have a death wish."

Naruto smirked as he was enveloped in red charka which rose every second until it dissipated at the same height as stood Marius before dying down to reveal a giant red fox with nine flaming tails.

Realizing what he was now up against Marius backed away in shock and horror for he realized he'd been fighting the demon lord but that was impossible the great demon lord was suppose to be sealed inside a human along with the other great lords.

Now trembling in fear Marius managed to still speak, "You're supposed to be dead."

Naruto's response was to strike Marius with one of his tails causing him to fly backwards over two hundred feet before hitting the ground painfully.

Not allowing Marius any time to recover Naruto dashed after him sinking his teeth into Marius flaming shoulder which had no affect on Naruto since the Kyuubi had and always would be the lord of fire.

Marius yelled out in agony as Naruto ripped through taking Marius' entire arm with him.

Seeing that now was the best time to end this Naruto leapt into the air then came down with his full body weight on Marius' shoulders causing him to drop as the pressure broke his legs.

Once he was done yelling Marius smelled as glowing yellow fluid poured from his mouth, "Is this all we both no that you still can't kill me especially with your idiotic friends giving me their demonic power."

"Fool all that power is going to come back to haunt you now." Naruto said as Marius' body began to expand.

Marius attempted to keep his power under control but the mixing of other races power was causing the control he had over his own to falter.

Seeing there was no way that he would be able to control this power Marius decided to use a fall safe his dad had set up in this world, mumbling a quick spell which caused the ground to shake.

Marius began to laugh as he fought off the blood that was coming up his throat, "You're the fool Kyuubi when my father created this world he put a failsafe that allows us to destroy if need be and though I am going to parish I'm going to make sure that I take you with me."

Surprised Naruto tried to use his teleportation ability to leave the world only to find he was blocked.

"Fool did you think my dad wouldn't but a barrier around the world once the failsafe is active." Marius said as Naruto went back to his normal demon form since Marius was defeated he didn't have to worry.

Hoping he would be able to leave the world now that he wasn't a giant fox Naruto tried again only to have the same result happen, thinking quickly Naruto six hand signs only to feel heat rising from the ground.

* * *

At the Academy

* * *

In this world thirteen days had pasted and the other students had already went back to their homes while the Headmaster bent the rules for Naruto and the group that left so that their grades would be whatever they had before they left since they wouldn't be there to take the finals.

Moka and Tsukune sat on top of the boy's dorm talking about random things until the two felt a large amount of weight on top them.

"What the hell happened?" Tsukune asked as he pushed two bodies off himself then gasped for air when he finally reached the top of the body pile.

Tsukune stood up then looked at all of the people and saw Kurumu's mom, a woman that looked like Moka and Kokoa, and a bunch of people he didn't recognize the only person he didn't see was Naruto.

Tsukune started to ask where Naruto was until he saw Yukari kneading Moka's breasts causing him to have a nosebleed as the pink haired girl gasped.

Once Yukari was pulled off Moka by Mizore, Tsukune asked what happened while they were gone.

"That fool Naruto sent us back here and with the bulk of my power gone I was in no position to stop him." Gaara said.

"Don't worry I'm sure sensei will be fine don't forget he is one of the strongest beings around." Kokoa said only to be corrected by her sister.

"Don't be so sure little sister Marius' family controls that world he could destroy it in an instant." Mai said.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked as Moka got to her feet.

"Big sister it's good to see you again." Moka said causing Mai to look back at the unconscious Moka.

"How are you here when your true self is right there?" Mai asked.

"Its complicated sister but back to what you were saying about sensei." Kokoa said causing Mai to glance at her.

"Sensei is it I'm sure father would love to here this." Mai said smirking at Kokoa who begged her not to tell their father.

While the two siblings argued Moka and Kurumu were woken up by Ageha only to find themselves back at the academy.

Moka stood up as cursed Naruto name for not only stopping her from fighting but sending her away as though she was some type of burden.

Kurumu on the other hand had a thin line of tears rolling down her cheeks since Naruto sent her away to protect her.

Mai reached into the pocket of the pants she was wearing and pulled out some type of crystal which was glowing red.

"Well it looks like your friend is toast baby sister." Mai said as the crystal became brighter and brighter.

"Why what's that?" Yukari asked innocently while eyeing the curvy vampire.

"This crystal was given to me by Marius so that if I was anywhere in the world without him and he had to use this failsafe I would know to get out though if the crystal was glowing at this point in wouldn't matter even for someone as powerful as your friend since he and anyone else would be stuck there until it exploded."

The entire group gasped except for the succubi who didn't really know Naruto and Tsukune who even though he was grateful to Naruto some small part of him hoped that Moka would now be more willing to join outer Moka so he could have them both.

"Mai are you sure?" Moka asked as a small part of her was frightened her mate was gone.

Seeing the look on Moka's face made it obvious to the eldest vampire sister what was going on her little sister had chosen a mate a powerful one at that.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Mai asked even though it was more like a statement.

Ten minutes later the Headmaster, Ruby and the Bus Driver had made their way to the roof of the boy's dorm.

"Well it seems you all got home safely and with guests." Ruby said happy to see them all.

"What's wrong missing your friend are you?" The Bus Driver said.

"Well I have good news for all of you Naruto just fine well actually he is alive and will be back for the next school year." The Headmaster said causing Kurumu gasp while Moka let out a small and quick sigh.

"How do you know he's alive?" Tsukune asked.

"Simple apparently he summoned a toad then had it summon him to their world just as Marius' dimension blew up destroying the body of the previously deceased Marius or so Naruto told the toads." The Headmaster explained.

"Well everyone tomorrow I'll be taking everyone home so have your things packed and waiting at the bus stop at 9:00 am." The Bus Driver said a he and his brother walked away while leaving the group to sleep in the now vacant boy's dorm.

* * *

Next Mourning

* * *

Kurumu said goodbye to her friends while getting one last tease in one Yukari about her small breast size causing Yukari to retaliate by grabbing Kurumu's breasts and lifting them before hugging the blue haired succubus while Kurumu's family waited on the bus with one last wave Kurumu boarded the bus with Tsukune and Boota who was on her shoulder.

After this took place both Moka's and Kokoa said their goodbyes before Mai used her powers to take them all back home.

Yukari waved to Gaara and Mizore as she left with her parents who had personally come to get her leaving the two lovers alone.

"So I guess I'll see you next year." Mizore said as she kissed Gaara.

"Actually I don't really have anywhere to go I might just stay here or go find Naruto." Gaara said.

"Or you could stay with me for the summer." Mizore suggested causing Gaara to smirk.

Gaara nodded as he pulled Mizore into his arms but to take them to Mizore's world until Satsuki stopped him.

"Sorry Mizore I promised Satsuki I would help her over the summer." Gaara said as he released Mizore who saw her summer of Gaara meeting her mom as her boyfriend and more importantly a summers worth of sex going down the toilet so she decided to make a desperate move.

"She can come with us if she wants."

"Really," Gaara said surprised that Mizore would allow Satsuki to come to her home.

Giving the okay again Gaara allowed Mizore to take them to her world by connecting his power with her as the three disappeared in a brown light, three months would pass before anyone would see them again.

**

* * *

**

Omake

* * *

Jiraiya sighed as he floated toward the academy his student now attended, upset that Naruto had been kicked out of the leaf village by the civilian council who had no idea what being a ninja was about.

Jiraiya learned at that time that he could affect the living since he killed a council member by lifting a cup of the man's counter when he was home alone scaring the man to death, he then took it to another level by finally fulfilling his dream by rubbing a sleeping Tsunade's breasts.

Jiraiya checked the buildings of the academy by passing from room to room and though he didn't find Naruto he did witness a thirteen year old brown haired girl molesting seventeen pink haired girl and a seventeen year blue hair girl all of which made him start to write down in his notepad only to remember he didn't have one anymore.

Figuring he may have had the wrong place he had back to the entrance passing through and by people as he went until the site of a tall black young man peeking in a window caught his interest, so Jiraiya walked up behind the boy and looked in the window to see hot fifteen to eighteen year old girls undressing causing him to giggle perversely unfortunately for the boy the girls heard the old man causing them to run out the locker room to beat him up.

Once the girls were satiated Jiraiya walked over to the boy and shook his head before turning around to leave only to have the boy voice stop him.

"Hey old man what did you do that?" The boy asked causing Jiraiya to look back at him stunned.

"You can see me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course do you think I'm blind?"

Jiraiya put his chin on his hand before deciding he liked the boy so he asked him to follow him into the woods.

Deciding to the go against his better judgment the boy followed the man who offered him a seat before sitting himself.

"So boy you peep on girls huh well I have to say from what I saw you are pathetic." Jiraiya said causing the boy to growl.

"I was doing just fine until you showed up." The boy said causing Jiraiya to snort.

"Of course you were since you were spying on girls that weren't a challenge to you, so I'll tell you a secret on how to spy on the prettiest girl in this academy no matter how powerful they are if you tell me you name."

Deciding to chance it the boy told the old pervert his name, "Gin my name is Gin."

"Well Gin you ever heard of Icha Icha Paradise?" Jiraiya asked causing Gin to nod.

"Well follow me and I will show you how to spy on girls without being seen." Jiraiya said as they walked back to the girl's locker room.

Gin smirked as he followed the old man back to the room then peeked into the window like he told him after he left to walk in the room as he waited Gin was torn between hoping the man got beat and hoping he was right so he could use what ever technique the man was talking about was.

Once Gin peeked in he saw the man standing in between girls while looking them up and down causing Gin's jaw to drop when the girls didn't do anything.

One hour later the man came out and Gin dropped to his knees then kissed the man's feet while asking him to teach him how to do that.

"It is simple kid just show me the girls you want to see and I'll show you." Jiraiya said as Gin led him to a room where Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, Ruby and Mizore where all taking a bath.

"So how do I get to look at them up close?" Gin asked as Jiraiya turned his back to him.

"Its simple before you walk into the room simply admit that you are a super pervert and if you are then you will be fine." Jiraiya said as Gin ran into the building.

Two minutes later Jiraiya heard a scream and the sound of bones crushing along with pleas for help causing Jiraiya to laugh before making his way out of the academy only to see a blond figure sitting on top a building.

Deciding he had nothing but time Jiraiya went up to the top of the building to see Naruto with a smile he put his hand on Naruto's head just like he use to do when Naruto was younger.

Naruto smiled as he watched the sun go down only to feel what he thought was a weight on his head but when he turned around nothing was there though the young blond had a feeling of what it was.

"See you later you old pervert."

**

* * *

**

This omake was requested by a guy that calls himself Jiraiya and I decided to do it since it seemed like fun, so if you have an omake you want me to try telling me in the

**PM only**** and I will see what I can do.**


End file.
